Fairy tail holocausto de dos mundos
by Dikotsu
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si ante el ataque de Agnolia Natsu desapareciera por 7 años en una dimensión desconocida y al volver lo hiciera como un hombre maduro y con un nivel de pelea descriteriadamente descomunal?(Natsu x Erza).Habrán persones originales de la saga así como creados por te fanfics estará relatado en un mundo alternativo a Fairy Tail después de los acontecimientos de 7 años
1. Prologo, 7 años perdidos

**Declaimer: los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de hiro mashima** **solo es mio la historia disparatada que hice mas sus personajes originales. este fanfics esta ambientando en uno de los tantos mundos paralelos que podrían existir, sera un erza x natsu (también podría tener una amante o dos, si es que ustedes los lectores quieren) ya que me gusta la pareja, en caso de que ustedes tenga algo que opinar u quieran complementar o darme alguna ayuda en este fics soy todo oídos así que por favor dejen sus reviews.**

 **PD: los dialogos con negrita y cursiva son idiomas ajenos a quien escucha. los dialogos encerrados con - son en el idioma de la otra dimensión, los diálogos con " son de la dimensión original del protagonista**

Prólogo:

En una casa en las afueras de la ciudad de Santiago, se encontraban dos jóvenes mirando hacia la entrada de su recinto para observar a un joven con el pelo rosa quien se hallaba con diversas heridas en el cuerpo; los jóvenes se aproximaron a la puerta del antejardín para observar al muchacho, y mientras uno se queda apoyando su espalda ante la pared de la casa, al segundo de ello se acercó al joven pelirrosa y susurró: "joo, pero qué interesante" mostrando su sonrisa sádica característica de él.

 ** _Capítulo 1: 7 años perdidos._**

Un gran rugido se escuchó por todo el océano donde debería estar la isla Tenroujima, pero solo se encontraba una inmensa criatura de color azul-oscuro, con sus ojos en furia color blanco y sus grandes alas sobre un cuerpo escamoso volando por el sector, mientras contemplaba la gran destrucción que acababa de ocasionar, luego de ello la criatura volvió a rugir con fuerza por última vez y se alejó complacido del lugar. No muy lejos de dicha zona se encontraba un navío con un hombre de cabellos negros contemplando la escena susurrando. "se acabó…no es así Natsu" cerrando sus ojos en un pequeño lamento.

 ** _Siete años después_**

En un puerto de cierto lugar de Fiore se encuentra un joven de cabellera despeinada y oscura, quien vestía un chaleco morado con franjas blancas sin camisa debajo, un pantalón corto de color ver que llega hasta las rodillas, una bufanda amarilla y unos botines cafés, éste se encontraba mirando el horizonte con unos ojos penetrantes, como si a la distancia pudiera observar algo más, éste se dio media vuelta y miró a una mujer de pelo verde con sombrero de vaquero llamada Bisca, y a su compañero de vida llamado Alzack el cual traía encima un poncho café, los cuales se encontraban observando al joven con preocupación.

"Romeo, tenemos que volver al gremio" decía la chica por nombre Bisca, mientras Romeo se les acercaba para comenzar a caminar en dirección del gremio.

 ** _En el Gremio_**

 ****Romeo, Bisca y Alzack llegaron caminado a un edificio roñoso que en su entrada estaba inscrito el nombre de Fairy Tail, más este edificio ya no tenía el esplendor de antes… los años habían hecho que el gremio callera en ranking y puesto, haciendo que perdieran trabajos y por consiguiente compañeros que se retiraran, sólo quedaban algunos pocos miembros de todo el elenco original. Una vez que el trío llegó a las puertas de dicho lugar Romeo dijo en voz alta, "hemos llegado y completado la misión con éxito", mientras se retiraba sin mirar a nadie y se sentaba en una mesa para aislarse del mundo. El ambiente en el gremio no era lo que solía ser, ahora no era más que un ambiente lúgubre impregnado con un sentimiento de pérdida por sus compañeros. De pronto se escuchó el sonido de las puertas del gremio abrirse de par en par, apareciendo tas ellas a cinco personas de aspecto pandillero que miraron a los miembros del gremio de manera arrogante, y quien parecía ser el líder de quinteto exclamó "!hey!, maestro de pacotilla, venimos por el dinero".

La persona a quien se dirigía como el maestro de ese recinto en esos momentos se puso tenso ante su estrepitosa llegada y dijo: "¿podrías esperar al próximo mes? las misiones han bajado mucho y todavía no llegamos a la cuota", comentaba el hombre ya entrado en edad con el pelo hacia atrás de color azul oscuro y con un traje blanco llamado Macao.

"¿Tú crees que nuestro líder va esperar perra?" decía el sujeto con un corte de cabello estilo afro en la cabeza mientras escupía al suelo, luego se acercó a una mesa y desenvainó su palo metálico que traía en la espalda y partió una mesa en dos -"tienen tres días zorras para juntar el dinero, sino despídanse de su basurero"- retirándose del lugar mientras reía maliciosamente.

"¿Qué harías tú, maestro Makarov?", susurraba el cuarto maestro del gremio, mientras lentamente su semblante se oscurecía por la amargura la humillación y la pena que sentía.

 ** _Isla Tenrou_**

 ****Poco a poco se sentían los estragos de las aguas moviéndose como si algo estuviera saliendo a flote, en ella se podía ver un campo de fuerza con el símbolo de Fairy Tail, y dentro de ella se encontraba la gloriosa Isla Tenrou, mientras lentamente a la lejanía se acerba un gran barco que llevaba el mismo logo. Este barco encallo rápidamente al notar la isla salir a flote, y su tripulación bajo rápidamente en un estado de incredulidad por lo que estaba ocurriendo… tuvieron que esperar siete largos años no solo para poder regresar con sus camarada, sino que volvían para poder sentir nuevamente un rayo de esperanza, sólo rogaban que al llegar allí estuvieran todos a salvo…

"Jet, ¿ves a la chica rubia que nos guió?" , comentaba un hombre vestido de verde con su cabello en punta y tés morena llamado Warren, mientras su compañero peli-naranja responde apuntando hacia unos árboles "por allá va, ¡síganme! ". Acto seguido todos los compañeros del gremio corrieron en dicha dirección pasando barrancos y arboleadas para finalmente encontrarse con un cuerpo tirado en la tierra en la cual se asomaba una cabellera roja fuego, rápidamente bajaron y se acercaron sacando a la persona que encontraron pudiendo notar que se trataba de Erza Scarleth una de las hadas del gremio; intentaron por varios medios hacerla reaccionar hasta conseguir que la joven reaccionara y lentamente abriera los ojos, pudiendo ver una cabellera naranja junto a una puntiaguda negra…

"Je…t, Warren…" logró articular la joven para ver a sus amigos los cuales se encontraban llorando de emoción "Erza, como nos gusta que estés bien", comentaban los jóvenes. "Porque se ven tan viejos" comento la chica, a lo que los muchachos le explican lo que les había sucedido en el transcurso de esos siete años en los que se habían dado por perdidos…

"¿Dónde están los demás?" preguntaba la pelirroja mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de los muchachos quienes la estabilizaban, ellos le respondieron "deben de estar por algún lugar, tú eres a la primera que encontramos" decía Warren sin parar de llorar. Luego de un tiempo pudieron encontrar a la mayoría de los integrantes que estaban desaparecidos menos por uno, el joven dragon slayer Natsu, y con un sabor amargo en la boca prosigueron a caminar por toda la isla tratando de buscar indicios de él pero no hubo nada que diera con su procedencia, fue entonces cuando apareció delante de ellos una mujer de baja estatura, pelo largo ondulado color rubio claro y ojos verdes la cual se presentó como la primera y fundadora del gremio Fairy Tail la cual con un semblante triste dijo: "lamentablemente desde la activación del Fairy Sphere no he podido sentir a ese joven en este mundo". Las caras de todos los miembros cayeron en una depresión, entonces Mavis dijo con una sonrisa "pero yo no eh dicho que este muerto, y otra cosa joven Makarov, haz construido una gran familia" cuando escucharon esto, la gente se llenó de alegría pero aun así estaban preocupados a lo que el líder Makarov comento "gracias primera, mocosos, quiero creer que la ausencia de Natsu solo es momentánea, quiero creer que volverá con nosotros su familia, así que mientras eso ocurra sigamos adelante esperando su retorno".

Todos gritaron en ovación a las palabras de su líder, pero una pelirroja tenía su mano puesta en su corazón sintiendo una punzada de dolor y amargura, entonces miró al cielo y dijo en un susurro que se lo llevó el viento "Natsu…vuelve…por favor…" mientras una pequeña lágrima caía por su rostro que pasó desapercibida por muchos…

 ** _En otra dimensión_**

 ** _POV. NATSU_**

 ****Han pasado siete largos años desde que llegué a este mundo llamado Tierra, en ella no todos los seres humanos pueden usar magia como lo hago yo o mis maestros que aunque no lo quiera admitir son unas bestias en lo que se refiere al poder, me tomó cerca de un año acostumbrarme a no usar mis poderes abiertamente y entender el funcionamiento de este lugar y sus peligros. Todavía recuerdo cuando desperté por primera vez en este mundo…

 ** _Fin Pov. Natsu_**

"Mmm…Erza, Gray…Happy" susurraba un joven pelirosa quien se encontraba revolcándose en una cómoda cama, pasaron unos segundos cuando el joven despertó sorpresivamente levantándose de la cama para quedar sentado en ella mirando todo a su alrededor… su primera impresión fue que era un lugar extraño, había cosas que en su mundo no existían como una pantalla grande que se encontraba en negro, luego de eso miro el techo y con su olfato respiro el aire del lugar que para su gusto estaba muy contaminado en comparación al aire que respiraba normalmente. De repente sintió como una puerta se abría desde la zona izquierda de la habitación y vio entrar a un joven de lentes gruesos, cabellera larga de color negro que caía onduladamente, una especie de capa que asimilaba a la de los magos de su mundo y regordete con mucha barba en su cara este sonrió amablemente y dijo en un idioma extraño " ** _veo que al fin despiertas",_** Natsu en esos momentos quedo perplejo puesto que no podía entender ese dialecto y por ello se quedó estático por unos minutos para luego observar nuevamente al sujeto, el cual miro hacia atrás y gritando dijo "¡ ** _Chicos, vuestro huésped despertó!, ugh, para qué se los digo si ya lo saben"_** terminó susurrando, pero lo que no imaginaba era que el joven pelirosa temiendo por su vida y por la situación en la que se encontraba rápidamente saltó de la cama para terminar saliendo de la habitación aventándose por la ventana y cayendo al suelo, para luego correr y escalar una pared para finalmente huir del lugar, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada del sujeto de pelo largo el cual dijo nuevamente en ese extraño dialecto " ** _aquí vamos de nuevo"_** …

"¡Qué rayos está pasando aquí! no entiendo nada" gritaba el joven pelirosa al encontrarse en una ciudad nunca antes contemplada y con extraños habitantes que no apartaban su vista de él y por dos razones, una que iba con boxers y dos porque hablaba en un dialecto desconocido para las lenguas de ese mundo, y mientras sacaban extrañas cajas negras que le apuntaban a él, éste golpeó sus manos y llamas rojizas salieron de ellas ya que en su desesperación pensó que esas cajas eran artilugios mágicos que lo atacarían, pero lo único que salió de ellos fueron unos destellos de luz.

El joven estaba lentamente enloqueciendo por la situación, se notaba en su rostro la desesperación y comenzó a correr en direcciones sin rumbo, pasando por avenidas llenas de autos, motocicletas, etc. Fue allí cuando entró en un callejón poniendo su mano en el pecho y se dijo a sí mismo "pensemos, primero que todo me encontraba en la isla Tenrou recibiendo el ataque de Acnolia y luego todo se volvió oscuro….y desperté aquí y…" , más sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un ruido extraño se escuchó en el lugar, Natsu gracias a su olfato y oído lograron notar que algo extraño se aproximaba a él pero no pudo hacer mucho cuando su cuello fue sujetado por un tentáculo viscoso de color morado, entonces fue fuertemente atraído hacia la oscuridad. Al quedar frente a frente Natsu se topó con una monstruosidad que primera vez veía, sus sentidos de supervivencia le indicaban que esa criatura no era de su mundo, ya que el olor era desconocido y su forma era la de un ser viscoso con apariencia humanoide, que en su rostro solo se podían ver unos labios que se abrían mostrando unos colmillos entonces esta criatura dijo " ** _gracias por la merienda",_** abriendo sus fauces para engullir al muchacho más Natsu no dejaría que algo lo matara tan fácilmente así que forcejeando con su mano izquierda para quitarse el tentáculo de encima comenzó a prenderse fuego a sí mismo con la esperanza de que su magia le hiciera algún daño, pero al cabo de unos segundos Natsu comprendió que ese ser era inmune al fuego, y comenzó a golpear el tentáculo pero este sólo apretaba más la quijada del joven, lentamente Natsu comenzaba a perder el aire y cuando la criatura lo acerco más a él con sus fauces abiertas, éste cayó al suelo y el tentáculo dejo de sujetarlo, el joven miró a la criatura y logró ver como esta se partía por la mitad haciendo que el callejón se impregnara con sangre negra que salía de la criatura mientras detrás de esta se podía ver la figura de una sombra la cual mostraba unos ojos bicolores siendo celeste uno y amarillo el otro, la cual sin mostrar expresión alguna comenzó a caminar hacia Natsu quien sentía una presión mágica que no le permitía moverse, y al sentir cómo esa sombra estiraba su mano hacia él, Natsu sólo atino a cerrar sus ojos pensando que llegaría su fin pero no pasó nada, de hecho sintió como algo se posó en su cabeza y escucho " ** _vamos niño, vamos a casa"_** y acto seguido las dos personas desaparecieron del lugar en un destello dorado….

 ** _En alguna casa fuera de Santiago_**

En una habitación lujosa se encontraban cuatro personas conversando de las cuales una no entendía lo que decían pero si comprendían que no le harían daño; Natsu se encontraba en el centro arrodillado con la cabeza agachada rodeado por tres personas, era el sujeto de los lentes que se encontraba al costado derecho de él, el segundo era un joven de tez blanca ojos castaños pelo medianamente largo el cual le cubría parte de la cara pero no llegaba a ser excesivo y que se encontraba al costado izquierdo de Natsu, y finalmente el tercero quien fue el que lo rescató se encontraba delante de el por lo que parecía era el más grande de los tres sobrepasando a los otros dos por buenos centímetros, tenía el pelo corto color castaño, al igual que sus ojos. Natsu sentía que lo estaban regañando por la mirada firme y penetrante de las miradas de ellos, además de que sus tonos de voz mostraban cierto deje de firmeza y preocupación.

- ** _Chico, ¿cómo te llamas?-_** preguntaba su salvador mientras se agachaba, Natsu lo quedó mirando con una cara que mostraba que realmente no entendía lo que decían, entonces escucho otro ruido proveniente del joven a su izquierda que miraba a su salvador diciendo – ** _Dublanc, ¿eres idiota o qué?, acaso no te das cuenta que el muchacho no te entiende, aparte ni siquiera es de esta dimensión-_** a lo que la persona a la cual le estaban llamando la atención se rasco la cabeza y dijo – ** _cierto, se me había olvidado-_** acto seguido miró a Natsu y apuntó con su dedo índice a la frente de este y con un leve toque en ella, Natsu sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su cabeza al ser tocado y una gran corriente inundó su cuerpo haciéndolo estremecer, entonces escuchó nuevamente -chico, me entiendes ahora, ¿cómo te llamas?- Natsu abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar, puesto que ahora podía entender a la perfección las palabras de las personas. Entonces Natsu miró al joven y dijo: -me llamo Natsu, Natsu Dragneel- el joven Dublanc sonrió y dijo –encantado Natsu, mi Nombre es Dublanc Grey Taylor- luego apuntó a su derecha y dijo –este idiota de aquí es mi hermano mayor Isaac Grey Taylor- para luego dirigirse al sujeto de lentes y dijo –y él es Sebastian M.- Natsu asintió sonriendo, a primera impresión se ven un poco fríos, pero ahora que lo nota bien son gente muy amable, luego de la presentación de los susodichos el joven Natsu se puso de pie y dijo –¿puedo hacer una pregunta?- a lo que el joven llamado Isaac con una sonrisa contesto –las que quieras joven-

Fue allí cuando abiertamente Natsu pregunto sus dudas, a lo que los jóvenes le dieron a entender es que él se encontraba en un universo distinto llamado Tierra Uno, según la explicación de ellos éste es el universo de donde nacen todos los demás, aparte, resultaba que el al igual que él eran magos, pero Natsu sabía que por el olfato dos de ellos no eran humanos, así que en ese instante volvió a preguntar dudando un poco –¿Don Isaac, Don Sebastian, Don Dublanc… que son ustedes?- a lo que Isaac arqueó una ceja y dijo entre risas –parece que te diste cuentas, bueno, veras, yo y mi hermano no somos humanos ni tampoco somos monstruos- decía apuntando al susodicho para luego continuar –yo y mi hermano somos criaturas creadas por el Todopoderoso, el cual nos mandó a este universo a cuidarlo de las monstruos y seres que se ocultan en las sombras y…- fue entonces que Isaac recibió un golpe de parte de su hermano y exclamó –idiota eso no tenías que decirle- a lo que Natsu no pudo aguantar y se largó a reír entonces Dublanc prosiguió –bueno como sea, como podrás ver Sebastian es un humano, pero fue un aprendiz de nosotros hace miles de años atrás, y ahora que reencarnó nuevamente está con nosotros como un amigo- terminó de decir el joven. Natsu los quedó mirando y dijo –espera, ¿me estás diciendo que ustedes son viejos?- a lo que los hermanos asintieron –pero bueno es lo de menos, ahora vamos a lo importante, cómo pudiste ver tu nivel de magia no es lo suficiente fuerte para enfrentar los peligros que conlleva habitar en este mundo, así que con mi hermano te tomaremos como un discípulo y te entrenaremos para que puedas sobrevivir en este lugar, hasta que podamos devolverte al tuyo.- comentaba el menor de los hermanos, Natsu sonrió apretando sus puños y dijo –podré volverme tan fuerte como ustedes-

A lo que Sebastian sonrió y dio una pequeña carcajada –lamentablemente Natsu, con suerte llegarás al 0.001 % del poder real de estos idiotas- Natsu quedo incrédulo ante lo que dijo Sebastian, y exclamó –pero si se ven tan débiles ni siquiera tienen músculos, y por lo que siento su nivel de magia ni siquiera alcanza al mío-

A lo que Dublanc refuto –si eso fuera así, podrías haber destruído al Nyarlathotep que es una criatura clase E- Natsu quedó pensativo un momento y dijo –es que me tomó desprevenido, además estaba choqueado por el cambio de lugar-

-Joo, entonces quieres probar mi poder- comentaba Dublanc mientras sonreía. A lo que Natsu respondió con una sonrisa –me estoy encendiendo- golpeando sus puños haciendo que salgan llamas de su cuerpo.

 ** _5 minutos más tarde, en el patio de la casa de los hermanos Grey._**

-Bien, los preparativos están listos- comentaba Sebastian quien había terminado de conjurar un gran campo de fuerza que envolvía todo el patio. -Las reglas son sencillas, no se pueden matar y lo hablo enserio Dublanc, no mates al muchacho, pueden pelear hasta el cansancio, los métodos de ganar es que uno se rinda o quede inconsciente-, a lo que Natsu y Dublanc asintieron, entonces Sebastian alzó la mano y la bajo rápidamente gritando – ¡a pelear se ha dicho!-

Natsu rápidamente tomo distancia de su contrincante para analizarlo, pero lo que vio fue que el joven Dublanc estaba ahí de pie bostezando cosa que hizo que a Natsu se le hinchara una vena en la frente –vamos chico, entretenme- decía Dublanc mientras con su mano lo incentivaba para que se acercara a pelear.

-¡Tú lo pediste!- gritaba Natsu para tomar aire y concentrar las llamas en su interior luego pone sus manos sobre sus boca como si estuviera tocando una trompeta y grita –Rugido del Dragón de Fuego- de la cual de su boca sale una llamarada rojiza concentrada la cual impacta con el joven Dublanc, es entonces cuando ésta explosiona y miles de llamas quedan impregnadas en varias partes de la zona, gracias al campo de fuerza creado por Sebastian la casa no se ve afectada.

-¡Toma eso, que te pareció eh!- luego de gritar emocionado, logró ver cómo el humo se disipaba y allí estaba de pie Dublanc como si nada le hubiera pasado. A Natsu se le cayó la cara de sorpresa, y fue entonces que el joven Dublanc desapareció de la vista de éste y se posicionó detrás de Natsu el cual no pudo seguir su movimiento y con su dedo índice tocó su nuca haciendo que el joven pelirosa se enterrara en el piso quedando fuera de combate en el momento, ya que al mirarle la cara su rostro mostraba una expresión de dolor y sus ojos en blanco a lo que Dublanc dijo –ups, creo que me pasé- luego de eso se puso a reír como idiota, mientras Isaac y Sebastian se tomaban la cabeza suspirando…

 ** _Earhland Actualidad._**

Ha pasado una semana desde que los miembros desaparecidos de Fairy Tail se ponían al día con sus compatriotas que llevaban siete años vividos a comparación a ellos; la ciudad no había sufrido grandes cambios de infraestructura, no así su gremio, que se notaba en bancarrota, aun así, se mantenían lo más animados posibles. Después de solucionar sus problemas de finanzas hablando "civilizadamente" con el gremio Twiligh Ogre, ahora se disfrutaban momentos de paz, el maestro se encontraba tomando cerveza junto a sus otros compañeros, Gildarts había salido en nuevas misiones dejando a Makarov nuevamente como maestro del gremio, ya que esto fue un juego entre ellos donde Makarov dio el gremio a Gildarts pero este lo cedió devuelta a Makarov diciendo que no era lo suyo, pero con la condición de que Laxus volviera al gremio.

Los minutos pasaban y algunos se ponían tristes, es verdad que llevaban una semana de regreso en el gremio pero también llevaban siete años y una semana sin saber de su compañero Natsu, de repente las puertas del gremio se abrieron de par en par para dar la bienvenida al equipo de Erza que estaba compuesto por Lucy, Gray, Happy y Juvia, quienes habían llegado hace unas horas a Magnolia después de hacer una misión de tres días.

"Al fin llegan mocosos, hip… ¿cómo les fue?" decía Makarov un tanto alcoholizado. Mientras Erza se acercaba a su maestro, los otros miembros del grupo fueron a la barra a comer y beber un poco, Juvia se fue junto a Gray y Lucy se fue con Happy, ya que Natsu no está ahora era Lucy quien pasaba tiempo con él…

"Maestro, hemos cumplido con eficiencia nuestra misión"… comentaba la muchacha con un rostro sonriente a lo que el maestro asintió, entonces la chica cambio su tono a uno de preocupación y nostalgia y preguntó "maestro, ¿se ha sabido algo de Natsu?" a lo que el aludido agachó un poco su cabeza y negó "hasta el momento Polyusca, Mest y Laxus no han podido encontrar información respecto a su paradero", comentaba mientras un nudo se le atoraba en la garganta. Titania sonrió melancólicamente y le dio las gracias a su maestro, retirándose del lado de este y dirigiéndose a lo más arrinconado de la barra del lugar, entonces Mira se acercó a ella y le ofreció un trago. " ¿Qué deseas Erza?" a lo que la chica sonrió y dijo "lo mismo de siempre Mirajane" luego la chica con su sonrisa angelical le sirvió un Wisky a las rocas, el cual bebió de un solo sorbo para pedir otro mientras susurraba "Natsu…porque no vuelves…sino…sino te hubiera soltado…" mientras una lágrima corría por su ojo izquierdo, y su corazón dolía ya que se sentía culpable por su desaparición…

Pasaron las horas y ya entrada la noche en Magnolia el gremio lentamente se empezó a desocupar, más una pelirroja consumida por el alcohol comenzó a delirar, y en sus delirios exclamaba "!Natsu idiota, primero me dices que estarás siempre conmigo, que me protegerás y después vas y desapareces por siete años…hip!", luego de tomarse el último poco del trago que quedaba en su vaso, se pone de pie y comienza a caminar tambaleándose en cada paso, todo mientras los compañeros que quedaban la miraban asombrados de los efectos del alcohol que se mostraban en ella," lo más probable es que mañana no se acuerde", decían unos, mientras caminaba y murmuraba cosas Erza golpeó la mesa con fuerza y gritó "ese maldito idiota me gusta y nunca se lo dije porque no lo entendía hasta hoy, y ahora no está, idiota, idiota" la mesa se rompió en el acto y la chica cayó sobre ella, para luego ponerse a llorar… Makarov que la observaba se dijo a sí mismo "esto era lo más lógico que podría pasar", fue entonces que el maestro se levantó de su lugar y se acercó hacia ella, pero se detuvo al oír las puertas del gremio se abrieron de par en par; allí se encontraba un hombre vestido con una chaqueta de cuero negra sobre una camisa blanca, pantalones también negro, con botas y guantes. Tanto en el cuello de la chaqueta, como la parte superior de los pantalones, presenta un pelaje de color blanco, con una pequeña manda que cubre parcialmente su pierna derecha, y a su costado izquierdo llevaba una especie de espada con un mango de revolver, su cabello se encontraba largo partido en la mitad cayendo en dos flequillos laterales y de color rosado. Éste se encontraba acompañado por un pequeño dragón el cual estaba posicionado en su hombro izquierdo, el cual era de color azul con ojos color blanco e iris rojo. Entonces el hombre puso un pie dentro del gremio y levantando su mano dijo mirando a los presentes "io, tanto tiempo…"

Todos se extrañaron por el sujeto de ropajes exóticos y peinado extraño, pero si, ellos lo notaron, el tono de su voz y su apariencia adulta hacían que se confundieran un poco, pero volvió a sonreír el hombre y volvió a decir "io, me ausento un tiempo y el gremio está por el suelo", Makarov, Mirajane, Warren entre otros al fin se dieron cuenta de quién era y con lágrimas en los ojos gritaron "¡NATSU!" y corrieron hacia el para abrazarlo con fuerzas y gritar "BIENVENIDO HOMBRE, TE EXTRAÑAMOS DEMACIADO", entonces los muchachos se separaron para darle paso al maestro y este con un rostro enojado y unas venas por su frente alzo su mano con su técnica gigante y esta se convirtió en una inmensa mano y bajo frenéticamente para detenerse justo en el cabello de Natsu y le sobo la cabeza, éste sonrió y dijo "que ha sido de ti muchacho, porque no te comunicaste antes", Natsu sonrió y dijo rascándose la mejilla con su dedo índice "pasaron muchas cosas, pero ya estoy aquí, si es posible mañana le comento"… el joven pelirosa comenzó a darse vuelta cuando fue sujetado por alguien desde el cuello de su chaqueta, y al voltear a ver quién era se topó con una muy alcoholizada pelirroja la cual dijo "¿Natsu?, hip, porque te pareces a él, te vez más adulto, tú no eres Natsu…hip, aunque te pareces…bastardo me dejaste sola…" el joven aludido la quedo mirando con extrañeza por su comportamiento y cuando iba a decir algo, no alcanzo ya que sus labios fueron sellados por los labios y lengua de la chica pelirroja…

"¡Q-QUE!" gritaron los presentes al ver la escena, luego del beso la chica cayó en los brazos del joven en sueño y Natsu quedo paralizado por lo que pasó…

 ** _Fin Capitulo uno_**


	2. Desnivel Magico

_**Dextermadness31: muchas gracias por su review mi estimado, me alegro que te este gustando mi historia y la verdad pensándolo bien lo dejare como un erza por natsu. espero disfrutes este capitulo.**_

 ** _no se si el capitulo quedo muy corto o no, si quedo corto espero me disculpen. que lo disfruten el segundo capitulo._**

 **Declaimer: los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de hiro mashima** **solo es mio la historia disparatada que hice mas sus personajes originales.**

 **PD: los dialogos con negrita y cursiva son idiomas ajenos a quien escucha. los dialogos encerrados con - son en el idioma de la otra dimensión, los diálogos con " son de la dimensión original del protagonista**

 ** _Capitulo dos: Desnivel mágico_**

Al día siguiente muchos compañeros del gremio Fairy tail se encontraban reunidos alrededor de un hombre pelirosa platicando animadamente mientras bebían y comían de alegría por el retorno de su desaparecido amigo "y dinos Natsu, donde estuviste todo este tiempo, y que diablos tu apariencia de donde sacaste esas cosas". Comentaba Levy al mirar la apariencia del joven, a lo que Natsu respondió sonriendo "bueno, pasaron muchas cosas desde ese dia, como decirlo, me encontraba entrenando con unos sujetos descomunalmente fuertes" mientras hacia una cara de dolor al recordar ciertos entrenamientos. Mientras se adentraban en conversaciones triviales con el joven la puerta de la oficina del gremio se abrió y salió un hombre bajito quien llamo "Natsu… hijo, puedes venir conmigo… por favor" a lo que el aludido confirmo con un gesto de su rostro y fue en dicha dirección pidiendo permiso a sus compañeros, los cuales notaron algo extraño en él quien en un pensamiento en alto dijo Mirajane poniendo una mano en su mejilla "ara, ara, parece que nuestro Natsu es todo un hombre hecho y derecho, despide madurez por todos lados" a lo que todos los miembros presentes asentían con sus cabezas de forma brusca en confirmación…

 ** _En Frairy Hills_**

 ****En unas de las habitaciones de Fairy hills se encontraba una pelirroja extrañamente con la boca seca por beber tanto pero sin resaca levantándose lentamente tratando de recordar lo sucedido anoche, lo último que su mente lúcida recordaba era que estaba tomando wisky mientras recordaba a su compañero desaparecido, una punzada le llego al corazón recordando todos esos momentos en que la joven fue rescatada por él, "dios Natsu…idiota" comentaba la chica mientras lentamente iba al baño y se limpiaba el rostro, sabía que si se miraba al espejo lo único que encontraría sería una mujer con ojos hinchados por haber llorado tanto tiempo, aunque la mujer pareciera fuerte por fuera, por dentro era frágil como una rosa, así que una vez más tomo aire se restregó la cara con agua y jabón, luego salió de su habitación para dirigirse al gremio con el rostro más renovado esperando noticias de Natsu como lo ha hecho estos últimos días, sino para seguir haciendo misiones y despejar su mente de preocupaciones y culpa.

 ** _Oficina Gremio Fairy Tail_**

"Abuelo… será un relato largo, estas seguro que quieres escucharlo" comentaba Natsu tomando asiento en una de las sillas presentes quedando frente a Makarov, "si gusta dígale a la primera que también puede escuchar" comentaba mientras miraba en dirección hacia un estante donde se hallaba una joven mujer de cabellos rubios claros la cual sonrió al joven "veo que no se te pasa nada joven Natsu" comentaba la chica para llegar al lado de Makarov y quedarse observando al hombre frente a ella, lo cual hizo que el joven sonriera de medio lado y dijo "la verdad es que no, ya que de dónde vengo siempre había que estar atento al ambiente."

El joven tomo aire y prosiguió "bueno… todo partió…"

 ** _Flash Back_**

Natsu se encontraba jadeando fuertemente tratando de descansar para recomponer energías pero no alcanzo a tomar muchas bocanadas de aire para cuando tuvo que esquivar con dificultad el filo de una espada que pasaba casi rosando sus mejillas las cuales bajaron rápidamente para estrellarse al suelo y crear un cráter para solo escuchar la voz aguda de un joven decir –oioioi, que los demonios y criaturas abismales no esperan a que tomes un respiro- decía el mayor de los hermanos mientras miraba a Natsu con ojos afilados como si se tratara de una fiera cazando a su presa, -vamos Natsu no querías ser fuerte, no querías entrenar para sobrevivir en este campo de batalla, no querías ser fuerte para ayudar a tus amigos, para no sentirte como la basura que te sientes…- reprochaba el joven Isaac mientras miraba al pelirosa de desde la altura poniendo nuevamente su espada apuntando al cuello del chico .-entonces levántate y enfréntame hasta que tu sudor se convierta en sangre- Natsu pesadamente se volvió a colocar en posición de defensa levantando torpemente su espada, las fuerzas le faltaban llevaban peleando desde la madrugada y ya eran la una de la tarde del día siguiente, su poder mágico estaba casi extinto y su fuerza física al límite –master Isaac…ha…tiene razón…- decía pesadamente mientras lentamente perdía su conciencia, luego recordando los acontecimientos de su mundo donde desapareció hace seis meses, y los meses de dolor que paso al ser perseguido por criaturas que primera vez veía, hacían que el joven sacara fuerzas de su voluntad inquebrantable salto en su último esfuerzo haciendo una estocada hacia su maestro la que fácilmente esquivo con su espada poniéndola perpendicular al piso para luego bloquear la estocada, acto seguido Natsu perdió su conocimiento desplomándose en el piso…

-¿no creen que están siendo muy duros con él?- reprochaba fervientemente un joven con lentes y cabellera larga de nombre Sebastian, a lo que los aludidos movieron la cabeza como si el entrenamiento no fuera nada, esto hizo que a Sebastian se le frunciera el ceño y una vena se le hinchara – es solo un niño, dios hombre- Isaac y Dublanc se llevaron una mano a su pera en forma pensativa y dijeron al unísono –si quiere ser fuerte, tiene que pasar por este entrenamiento para moldear su cuerpo, recuerda que al final para obtener ese poder tendrá que dejar de ser humano…- a lo que Sebastian agacho la cabeza reclamo –es verdad… sé que tienen razón, pero encuentro que es mucho, yo pude soportar ese entre…- pero no alcanzo a decir nada más cuando sintieron que el joven se estaba reincorporando abriendo sus ojos lentamente. –Veo que estas despierto, descansa un rato más antes de proseguir con la siguiente lección- comentaba Dublanc quien se encontraba respaldado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación a lo que Natsu con respeto dijo -si maestro- recostándose otra vez. Acto seguido dejaron solo al joven y fueron a preparar nuevas cosas.

Natsu por su parte estaba mirando al techo poniendo sus brazos en su frente frustrado al no poder a ver dado un solo rasguño a sus maestros… -Dios…Demonios…- susurraba el pelirosa si quería sobrevivir en este mundo lleno de caos en las sombras debería ser fuerte demasiado fuerte…

Minutos más tardes Natsu se levantaba para caminar hacia la sala de estar del lugar ya más recompuesto, cuando llego estaban sus dos maestros más Sebastian esperándolo con sonrisas en su rostro – bueno ahora pasaremos a estudiar los conceptos básicos de la magia- comentaba Sebastian en postura de asistente, para luego procedes a decir su itinerario del día –este día tuvimos clases de esgrima, ahora tendremos conceptos básicos de la magia, más tarde aprenderás magia negra, magia blanca y magia elemental, para terminar con clases de esgrima nuevamente- entonces Sebastian tachaba con un papel las materias pasadas, Natsu todavía tenía dudas sobre este entrenamiento tantas magias para una sola persona aparte de esgrima todavía no lo comprendía del todo así que volvió a preguntar por última vez para quedar claro –maestros, Sebastian ¿porque he de aprender los conceptos básicos de la magia, si se usarla, y esgrima?- ya que podía entender que le amplíen el conocimiento de la magia en otras artes para tener mayor poder, pero seguía sin entender la esgrima y los conceptos básicos de la magia.

-mnn...- comentaba Dublanc poniéndose su mano en su pera para luego ser interrumpido por Isaac quien dijo –es simple Natsu piensa, ¿tú puedes decirme como crear magias propias?- comentaba Isaac sonriéndole al joven, a lo que Natsu respondió –no, ya que los genios son capaces de hacerlo- a lo que Isaac sonrió y negó con su cabeza –los genios pueden crear magias propias porque conocen lo básico de la estructura de la magia, entonces, para reforzar tus conocimientos tenemos que incrustarte lo básico de lo básico que sería la estructura de cómo se forma la magia en todos los mundos habidos y por haber- a esto Natsu quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos para luego escuchar – y lo de la esgrima es en caso de que por algún motivo te llegaras a quedar sin magia, para no ser presa fácil, ya que tú sabes por experiencia propia que aquí en este mundo los puños no son suficientes para matar a las criaturas así que necesitas armas especiales creadas para combatirlas- entonces Natsu callo en la cuenta cuando escucho esas palabras golpeando la palma de su mano con su puño cerrado diciendo – ha, ahora si todo me queda claro- a lo que los hermanos sonrieron junto a Sebastian –y tranquilo que en el plazo de siete años que se demora en abrir el portal a tu dimensión estarás moldeado para ser una monstruosidad como nosotros- decía Dublanc mientras sonreía junto a sus colegas con esas sonrisas que solo te dan un escalofrió de solo mirarlas mientras tronaban sus manos en el acto y expedían humo de sus bocas…

 ** _Fin flash back_**

Después de que Natsu terminara de hablar sobre su vida en esa dimensión y omitir algo de información y hablando solo de algunos pasajes de su vida en ese lugar prosigue a decir "y eso eh estado haciendo estos últimos siete años, entrenar hasta el cansancio- mientras sonreía alegremente. A lo que Makarov y Mavis tenían unas pequeñas gotas que caían de su nuca imaginándose las terribles experiencias que les comentaba el pelirosa "veo que te toco duro…y por lo que parece tus maestros eran terroríficos y amables a la vez" sonriendo de medio lado comentaba Makarov. Natsu solo asintió con su cabeza, "ahora lo que me conlleva, ¿maestro usted cree que exista la posibilidad de que me permita ejercer misiones para conseguir dinero, y por cierto donde esta Happy que no lo eh visto en nuestra casa?" comentaba el pelirosa a lo que Makarov respondía "bueno, Happy ha estado viviendo con Lucy todo este tiempo, desde que desapareciste, y bueno lo de las misiones no sé cuál es tu nivel, si quieres podemos analizarlo para ver si puedes tomar misiones clases S" comentaba con una sonrisa ya que sinceramente tal vez podría tener miles de magias como había comentado en sus relatos y aprendido esgrima pero su nivel de magia no había aumentado mucho. A lo que Natsu respondió "estoy encendido" asintiendo con su rostro y saliendo junto al maestro de la oficina.

En ese momento Erza estaba entrando por la puerta del gremio cuando de pronto todas las miradas de los miembros del gremio se posaron en ella y sonreían lujuriosamente, otras con rubores y otros felices, Erza enarco una ceja ya que no entendía lo que había pasado o lo que pasaba realmente, lo que ella desconocía era lo que su memoria y corazón omitía, obviamente no se acordaba de lo que haba hecho el día anterior ni tampoco había escuchado el rumor que se propago rápidamente sobre que ella alcoholizada beso a Natsu y callo en sus brazos, dio un paso a dentro del lugar y se acercó a la barra donde estaba Mirajane y dijo susurrando "Mira… ¿porque todos me miran?- a lo que la albina la miro con una sonrisa angelical y posando su mano en su mejilla dijo "¿ara, ara, no recuerdas lo que hiciste?" comentaba mientras reía por lo bajo "pues.." se acercó a su oído y susurro los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, acto seguido erza se puso colorada hasta que no se podía distinguir si su pelo o cara eran uno solo, mas ella volvió en si cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que le dijeron "me estás diciendo que ese idiota finalmente ha vuelto" a lo que la albina afirmo con su cabeza erza por un momento se puso contenta y se emocionó al tener a su compañero de vuelta, pero después le entro un enojo al ver que el muy bastardo ni fue capaz de contactarse con alguno de ellos para decir que por ultimo estaba vivo, fue entonces que al girar su cabeza en dirección a la dirección que se abría, pudo ver a un hombre alto, y apuesto de cabellos rosa con un traje de cuero negro y una espada en su cintura salir junto a los dos maestros del gremio, por un momento se ruborizo al ver al apuesto hombre hasta que lentamente comenzó a notar de quien se trataba estaba entrado en años, pero todavía conservaba sus rasgos faciales característicos de él, era Natsu quien salía sonriendo, entonces un aura comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica si ese aura característico de ella cuando se enojaba, los jóvenes del gremio lo pudieron notar sobre todo cuando rápidamente se comenzaba a acercar hacia Natsu apretando sus puños en el acto y gritando "NATSU" muchos de los integrantes del gremio vieron con miedo a la chica, y poniendo sus manos como rezando le mandaron sus condolencias a Natsu por lo que estaba a punto de pasar la chica llego rápidamente y mando su puñetazo del demonio, ese puño que podría mandar a volar a muchos y destruir fácilmente las paredes del gremio, pero lo que paso estaba fuera de asombro el susodicho había visto la reacción de la joven y con su dedo índice logro detener el golpe siniestro de la chica, muchos quedaron con la boca abierta y ella con los ojos abiertos de par en par a lo ocurrido mientras tanto Natsu solo sonrió y dijo "io, Erza, tanto tiempo" ya que para él fueron siete años que no los veía, pero para ella solo eran unas semanas…

Erza tembló ante lo ocurrido y lentamente separando su puño del dedo del peli rosa respondió "una semana…idiota" a lo que Natsu negó y dijo "fueron siete años para mi" para luego posar su mano sobre ella y sobar su cabello rojizo, esto hizo que erza se pusiera roja como un tomate, ante los ojos de los demás es como si Natsu fuera un sempai o un hermano mayor acariciando a su hermana que no veía hace tiempo, para otros era como el Dragon Slayer dominaba a la fiera.

Makarov quien todavía se encontraba con su quijada abierta junto a la primera quien tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par pensaban para sí (que tan monstruosa es la brecha entre él y ellos), acto seguido Natsu paso por el lado de la chica y camino hacia la barra del lugar para acercase a Mirajane y pedirle un trago "Mira, por favor me puedes dar un vaso de wisky" mientras mira sonreía con un tic en el ojo por lo ocurrido y serbia el vaso de wisky pregunto "desde cuando tienes el habito de beber" a lo que el pelirosa dijo después de beber el líquido "mnn creo que se me pego de mis maestros quienes me educaron en el otro mundo" como si se tratase de lo más normal para él. Los presentes sonreían ante esto y en sus pensamientos volvieron a reflexionar este chico ha madurado más de lo que creímos para luego volver a lo que estaban…

Las puertas del gremio volvieron a abrirse y en las puertas se encontraba el nuevo team que se había formado en esos siete días de ausencia de Natsu este team estaba compuesto de Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Lucy, Happy y Laxus quienes habían vuelto de una misión que estaban haciendo en conjunto después de tres días de salida. Al entrar el primero en reaccionar fue Happy al notar a un Natsu mucho más crecido y distinto rápidamente sus lágrimas brotaron y voló hacia este abrazándolo por la espalda gritando "! NATSU, ERES TU VERDAD, NO ES UNA ALUCINACION!" a lo que el pelirosa puso su mano sobre la cabeza del gato azul y dijo sonriendo cálidamente "yo también te extrañe compañero" después de un grato abrazo se acercaron los demás, Natsu se reincorporo y dijo "io chicos, tanto tiempo" mientras los aludidos sonrieron derramando pequeñas lagrimas para acercarse al joven. "bastante si contamos los siete años perdidos" comento gray quien se acercaba a él levantando su puño para chocarlo con este luego de eso el dragon slayer respondió "Natsu tu ropa" a lo que el mago de hielo miro que estaba completamente en boxers y corrió a ponerse su ropa nuevamente. Después de una conversa con sus compañeros paso un pequeño dragón azulado volando por sobre todos y se posó en la cabeza de Natsu y este comento "volviste Zu, como estuvo tu descanso" a lo que la dragona dijo "bien maestro fue gratificante después del entrenamiento de anoche" a lo que Natsu sonrió y dijo "me alegro que hallas descansado porque no te presentas a todos por favor" dijo este mientras la dragona salía de la cabeza de Natsu y se ponía en el piso luego de eso su cuerpo brillo en una tenue luz celeste mostrando a una hermosa mujer de piel blanca con el cabello largo de color azul la cual le llegaba hasta la parte baja de la espalda con una armadura que solo cubría su pelvis parte de sus piernas, pecho, y unas hombreras con forma de garras todo de color calipso metalizado " hola a todos, mi nombre es Zu y soy la sirvienta de mi amo Natsu, espero poder llevarme bien con todos" muchos de los hombres tenían su rostro ruborizado al ver semejante belleza al lado de Natsu y muchas de las chicas del gremio tenían una cierta envidia por la chica, luego de esos todos alegremente le dieron la bienvenida al gremio después de que el maestro a petición de Natsu le puso el sello del gremio en el costado izquierdo del abdomen de la muchacha.

Luego de ello Natsu dijo mirando a su maestro de gremio "¿bueno maestro usted quería ver mi nivel de pelea cierto?" comentaba el joven recordando la conversación de la oficina a lo que Makarov dijo sonriendo "veo que no se te escapa ni una chico" entonces Natsu alzando un pulgar comento confiadamente "que tal si hacemos esto, si quiere puedo enfrentarme a todo el gremio yo solo", para luego ponerse a pensar y sonreír "mejor no, que tal si hace un team con sus mejores combatientes contra mí, creo que de esa forma será más justo y nadie saldrá lastimado" muchos integrantes del gremio tenían venas en sus frentes pero tras recordar lo ocurrido con erza muchos de ellos se calmaron ya que no querían saber de lo que era capaz el nuevo Natsu frente a ellos, pero no fue así para Gray y Gajeel que sintieron su orgullo pasado a llevar, protestando "cerebro de llama, ¡acaso se te subió el ego a la cabeza eh!" mientras chocaba su cabeza contra Natsu pero este tranquilamente dijo "nop, solo quiero ver hasta dónde puedo llegar" mientras tanto Gajeel tronaba sus dedos en pose desafiante "parece que siete años lejos de nosotros hicieron que tu cerebro se fundiera con por tu propio fuego" Makarov al ver esto solo pudo suspirar y decir "si eso es lo que quieres Natsu, te lo puedo dar, pero ¿estás seguro de eso?" dudaba al cuestionar al joven ya que podía levemente comprender hasta donde llegaría el nivel del muchacho pero subestimar su poder es de una persona joven, para luego Natsu responder "estoy encendido, vamos hagámoslo afuera del gremio, los espero afuera mientras hago los preparativos" comentaba tranquilamente con una sonrisa feliz ya que al estar con su familia nuevamente y volver a batallar era lo que más lo llenaba" mientras el joven salía del gremio junto a su sirviente Zu, Makarov llamo rápidamente a su team que ya lo había pensado desde que el momento que quería probar al chico, en primera instancia solo iba a pedirle a erza pero después de lo ocurrido cambio de parecer emocionándose al recordar cómo era el de joven "Erza, Laxus, Gajeel, Gray y…Gildarts…" todos se sorprendieron al escuchar el ultimo incluyendo a los ya nombrados pero recordó que Gildarts había arrancado después de haber sido nominado para convertirse en el nuevo maestro del gremio entonces tocio y dijo "Mirajane… quiero que ustedes cinco luchen contra Natsu, erza como tú ya sentiste su nivel magino no es mayor que el tuyo pero algo no encaja con lo que sucedió hace un rato, así que quiero que se lo tomen enserio y vayan con todas sus fuerzas" todos afirmaron con su cabeza y dieron un grito de batalla mientras tanto afuera Natsu quien oyó el grito de guerra sonrió ante esto y comenzó a emocionarse.

 ** _5 minutos después_**

 ****"bueno ya cree el campo de fuerza el cual no permitirá que las cosas alrededor de nosotros sean destruidas" comentaba Natsu tranquilamente mirando a sus compañeros de sparring, los cuales lo miraron incrédulo ante lo dicho preguntándose para sus adentros desde cuando Natsu usaba otras magias aparte de la de dragon slayer, pero fueron interrumpidos por él nuevamente cuando dijo "Zu, esta batalla es mía así que pido que seas la jueza junto a los maestros" a lo que Zu asintió y se ganó al lado del maestro, "bueno las reglas son simples, quien quede inconsciente o se rinda será el ganador de la batalla, tienen permitido usar todo su poder y armas que deseen pero por favor no se maten entre sí" imponía Makarov, todos afirmaron y se miraron unos a otros.

El team miro a Natsu diciendo "no te la dejaremos fácil engreído" comentaba Laxus quien ya estaba sonriendo y echando rayos por todo su cuerpo, "espero que estés preparado llamitas, veamos que has estado haciendo desde hace siete años" comentaba el mago de hielo quien ponía sus manos en posición de batalla "guiji" exclamo el dragon slayer de metal mientras su cuerpo se comenzaba a dragonizar, mientras tanto erza usando su magia de re-equip se ponía su armadura del purgatorio "natsu…" susurro lentamente "ara, ara todos se emocionaron, creo que yo también" comentaba Mirajane mientras se activaba su magia de takeover Satan Soul. Mientras los jóvenes del team contrario se preparaban Natsu terminaba de quitarse su revolver espada dejándola a un lado miro a sus oponentes y grito "¡ESTOY ENCENDIDO!" mientras golpeaba sus puños en señal de emoción para luego descolocar a todos cuando el joven volvió a chocar sus puños pero en vez de encender llamas o algo, este puso su mano derecha en puño y su izquierda en palma luego agacho su cabeza estirando sus manos y sonriendo dijo "que sea una buena batalla" por un momento todos quedaron descolocados por su costumbre rara y todos afirmaron.

Fue entonces cuando Laxus grito "¡GRAY, GAJEEL COMO LO HACEMOS SIEMPRE!" acto seguido Laxus desapareció en un rayo colocándose frente a Natsu y comenzó a lanzar ataques contundentes y poderosos hacia el rostro y abdomen los cuales eran fácilmente esquivados por el peli-rosa haciendo leves movimientos en su cuerpo sin moverse de su lugar, esto sorprendió a todos los espectadores era como si Natsu llevara la batalla a su ritmo sin inmutarse, mientras Laxus seguía atacando Gray por su detrás terminaba de concentrar su magia para luego decir "ice maker: Ice Geyser entonces la magia estallo donde Natsu estaba encerrándolo en picos de nieve mientras Laxus retrocedía rápidamente para posicionarse al lado de Gajeel y los dos tomando una bucanada de aire concentrando su poder de dragon slayer y gritaron a la vez "¡RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DEL RAYO/METAL!" de sus bocas salió un gran aliento de metal y rayos los cuales se combinaban entre si haciendo un devastador rugido el cual fue combinado con otra magia la cual provenía del satan soul de Mirajane el cual estaba cargando desde el momento en que Gray estaba creando su magia "¡DISPARO SATANICO!" esta bola de energía potenciado oscura se conectó con los rugidos de los dragones slayers los cuales hicieron un inmenso torrente de magia que iba impactando contra el geiser de hielo en el cual estaba aprisionado Natsu. Muchos exclamaban que ese ataque mataría a cualquiera, otros decían que se estaban pasando de la raya pero entonces Zu susurro "eso ni cosquillas le hará a mi maestro" cosa que no paso desapercibo para Makarov que se encontraba mirando la escena con asombro, tras el ataque y ver como esto impactaba en el geiser creando una gran explosión que hiso que el terreno se formaran grandes cráteres por el efecto secundario de la explosión y ver como erza había saltado en el momento en que la explosión terminaba levantando su gran masa por los aires cayendo fuertemente esto hizo que se escuchara un gran sonido de algo bloqueando la gran masa oscura de su armadura, una gran grieta en la tierra se volvió a expandir junto a un inmenso temblor combinado con la fuerza del aire cortado asiendo que el humo se disipara rápidamente para ver a un Natsu tranquilamente con la punta de sus dedos bloquear el ataque combinado de los cinco integrantes más fuertes del gremio que se encontraban en esos momentos, muchos quedaron con sus bocas abiertas nuevamente y pálidos de lo ocurrido, Natsu sonreía pensado en lo entretenido que estaba la situación más el team Laxus no podía comprender lo que pasaba estaban aterrados y estupefactos por el nivel que demostraba su compañero es más todavía no se veía o sentía un cambio en la magia del muchacho frente a ellos, entonces Natsu rápidamente con un pequeño movimiento de su dedo índice mando a erza a estrellarse contra los dos dragon slayers, acto seguido Natsu desapareció de la vista de todos y se ganó detrás de Gray para que con su dedo índice le toco suavemente la cabeza y este se hundió en la tierra quedado solo su cabeza afuera de ella, se acercó a Mirajane y sonriéndole le dijo poniendo sus manos en alto a los costados de su cabeza " me rindo"…

Todos quedaron boquiabierta, mientras miraban lo ocurrido en menos de un segundo Natsu dejo fuera de combate a Gray quien expedía espuma de su boca con ojos desorbitados, mientras que erza tenía su armadura quebrajada y Laxus con Gajeel quienes sostenían a Erza estaban completamente debilitados. Zu se acercó a el team creado por Makarov y grito "bien, los ganadores son el team Makarov" mientras alzaba su mano. La victoria les quedo como con sabor a poco, fue entonces cuando Erza se levantó del suelo y con su ceño fruncido y grito "¡COMO PUEDES DECIR QUE FUE NUESTRA VICTORIA ESTA DE MAS DECIR QUE NATSU GANO!" Zu quedo mirando a Erza quien se veía eufórica y su orgullo pisoteado dijo tranquilamente "si, es verdad si lo vemos hay una gran diferencia de poder entre ustedes y él quien solo los derroto con fuerza física sin usar sus poderes mágicos que los mantiene ocultos al mínimo" acto seguido todos los presentes que escucharon no tenían reacciones ante lo dicho, pero todo cambio cuando Natsu apareció por detrás de la Dragoneza y la golpeo con su puño haciendo que ella gritara de dolor y le saliera un chichón en la cabeza exclamando "diste mucha información" entonces Natsu se inclinó en forma de disculpa y dijo "perdón por lo que dijo mi sirviente" luego de decir eso muchos se pusieron a reír por la extraña situación, pero aun así, muchos de los cercanos a Natsu sintieron que había un gran abismo entre ellos y él. Natsu sonrió y comento "es verdad que soy más fuerte que ustedes, pero eso no significa que sea el más poderoso"…

Ante lo escuchado por el muchacho todos quedaron pensando quien le podría ganar hasta que Erza volvió a preguntar ya más calmada "¿si es así, quien podría ganarte?" luego de ello Natsu iba a responder pero se interpuso Zu con ojos brillantes "con el análisis que hice aquí, ¿los magos más fuertes de aquí son los de rango santo cierto?" muchos afirmaron con la cabeza "si es así, nadie en este mundo le podría ganar a mi maestro, pero aun así mi maestro no es absoluto…" comentaba mientras se bajoneaba un poco, todos se miraron las caras al saber la magnitud en la diferencia de poder, pero aun quedaron dando vueltas al pensar quien podría ganarles, entonces Zu haciendo una cara siniestra comenzó a reír maléficamente mientras miraba a Natsu quien hizo una cara amarga "jujuju… los únicos a quienes no ha podido vencer mi maestro, son los maestros de él del mundo de dónde vengo" dicho esto Natsu con solo recordar a sus maestros su piel se puso de gallina y a sudar en frio, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por nadie del gremio. Con lo cual comenzaron a reír desenfrenadamente…

 ** _Dentro del gremio_**

"Bueno Natsu, ahora sé que tu nivel de poder están grande que no puede ser nivelado" comentaba Makarov ante este hecho así que pensándolo un poco dijo "por eso te doy autorización de tomar misiones de clase S" acto seguido Natsu salto de alegría se acercó a su maestro y haciendo una reverencia dijo "gracias maestro se lo agradezco"

"entonces partiré de inmediato a prepararme para a hacer una misión, si no es mucha molestia, puedo solicitar un acompañante aparte de mi amigo Happy y Zu" Makarov alzo su ceja y pregunto "¿a quién quieres llevar?" entonces Natsu sonrió y dijo "deseo llevar a Erza Scarlet conmigo" Makarov sonrió capcioso como insinuando algo, cosa que Natsu no comprendió de inmediato, luego capto la idea y se puso rojo como tomate al recordar lo pasado cuando llego al gremio su primera noche "maestro no es lo que piensa… es solo que tengo cosas que resolver con ella…"

Makarov alzo su mano moviéndola de arriba para abajo como diciendo ya vete, pero antes de irse el joven le entrego unos papeles y se marchó. Makarov vio las hojas y cada una tenía el nombre de todos los integrantes del gremio el cual decía **entrenamiento infernal para aumentar tu poder a clase S del mundo earthland según Isaac, Sebastian y Dublanc.** Al ir revisándola Makarov y la primera quedaron estupefactos al ver el tipo de entrenamiento sádico que había escrito, no habían palabras para describirlo… luego vieron abajo **"PD: esto Natsu lo realizo diariamente para tener el nivel mínimo en nuestro mundo, suerte mujuajuajuajua".** luego de leer eso Makarov miro a su lado y con una mirada de reproche pregunto "y tu en que momento apareciste" a lo que Mavis le saco la lengua y dijo "desde que te entregaron los papeles"... "curiosa" termino de susurrar Makarov para llevarse un coscorrón de la primera.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Natsu se había levantado temprano ese día para salir a entrenar junto a Zu, después de despertarse a las cuatro de la mañana y trotar mil kilómetros con 300 kilos de pesas acuestas, habían vuelto a la casa en el bosque de Natsu cerca de las siete de la mañana para tomar un desayuno nutritivo junto a Happy quien felizmente comía pescado, luego de ello comenzaron con su entrenamiento de sparring de espadas con las cuales Natsu creo un campo de dimensional el cual lo usaba para usar la mitad de su fuerza total para pelear contra Zu quien su nivel máximo de poder era la mitad que la de su maestro. Luego de una de entrenamiento de espadas, Zu y Natsu comenzaron a practicar artes marciales mixtas, para terminar su entrenamiento con su meditación de respiración y meditación mágica. Ya pasaba el medio día cuando Natsu dice que a Zu que puede ir a descansar, ese entrenamiento era el básico para nivelar a Zu quien todavía faltaba para llegar a su potencial máximo, tras dejar a Zu descansar, se fue al rio y se dio un baño profundo mirando al cielo y suspirando "Erza…" él sabía que a su amiga le había prometido muchas cosas y esta vez la quería llevar a una misión con él para enseñarle cosas nuevas, como técnicas nuevas de esgrima y magia, porque quería ser él, todavía no lo entendía pero si recuerda que mientras pensaba en ella lograba sacar arriba su entrenamiento infernal, ella era la razón importante de que quería ser tan fuerte para que nadie salga lastimado. Su fortaleza, su virtud, su devoción y voluntad por el gremio fueron su fuerza, aunque sabía que ella se culpaba por algo que no era su culpa, pero eso tenía que aclararlo con ella. Así que salió del rio y fue a su casa, se cambió de ropa poniéndose una chaqueta negra con bordes dorados y puños color rojo, atada por un cinturón, que está unido a la hombrera izquierda, las cuales son de color azul con dibujos plateados, pantalones y botas negras. Ya no recuerda desde cuando cambio su gusto de vestir, pero este sonriendo dijo "si no fuera por estos trajes hechos por Sebastian, cuando usara magia mi ropa se rompería".

Tras salir le dijo a Happy que a lo que volvieran irían a pescar como en los viejos tiempos a lo que este alegremente asintió para ir a preparar las cosas para cuando Natsu volviera, entonces el peli-rosa se encamino a Fairy Hills para informarle a Erza que saldrá con él a una misión el día de mañana, mientras iba hacia los dormitorios del gremio donde se hospedaban las muchachas, este paso por una florería y compro unas rosas rojas que reflejaban el cabello rojizo de la chica, un pequeño detalle para entregárselo a una mujer, algo que aprendió en el otro mundo, era como un obsequio de gratitud por recibirlo.

 ** _En Fairy Hills_**

 ****Eran las una de la tarde, en ese momento se encontraba una mujer pelirroja caminando de allá para acá, pizcándose las mejillas todo el tiempo ya que todavía no podía creer la gran diferencia abismal que habían entre ella y Natsu, todavía recordaba todo lo ocurrido desde que llego, la batalla, como el con su dedo detuvo sus golpes, pero sobre todo el beso que le dio cuando estaba borracha, cosa que recordó después de que Mirajane le contara en más de una ocasión, ya que no se lo creía, pero de repente en sus lagunas mentales pudo recordar algo nubloso, cada vez que recordaba ese momento en su vida sus mejillas se enrojecían tanto que sentía que su rostro se calentaba. Sacudió su cabeza para todos lados y se fue a mirar al espejo. "Erza aclárate lo que paso con el alcohol fue un desliz porque me sentía culpable y fue mi forma de compensarle…ya que yo amo a Jellal" se decía haciendo una pausa "Natsu es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo…mis sentimientos por él…" no alcanzo a decir más para cuando la puerta de su habitación suena dos veces, esta incrédula se acerca a la puerta y pregunta "¿Quién?" a lo que del otro lado de la puerta responden "Natsu" Erza está a punto de abrir la puerta cuando mira hacia su escritorio y ve que esta su novela erótica abierta, junto a otras diez las cuales estaban amontonadas al lado. "es…pera un segundo" sin escuchar respuesta ella corrió a ordenar esas revistas y esconderlas acto seguido abrió la puerta para encontrarse a un Natsu que estaba muy bien vestido, se veía guapo con ese traje, a lo que se ruboriza por tener pensamientos pecaminosos con su amigo, pero se sacude la cabeza y se hace a un lado y lo invita a pasar, el pelirosa entra al lugar y de paso le entrega el ramo de rosas diciendo "estas rosas son para ti" mientras le sonreía acto seguido se quedó de pie tras la puerta, erza al recibir las rosas se puso roja y volvió a recordar el beso que le dio, pensando para sí (no será que… que se me viene a declarar) divagaba la mujer, pero ella sacudió su rostro y dijo susurrando "no lo creo" cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Natsu, este hizo un ademan y dijo "¿qué cosa?" a lo que la chica negó y mirando a Natsu dijo "gracias por las rosas están hermosas, ¿a qué debo tu visita?" mientras ponía las rosas en un masetero a lo que el joven con una sonrisa y tomando haciendo en uno de los sofás que tenía la muchacha dijo "uf, que cansado, Erza…quiero que me acompañes a una misión" decía mientras miraba a la chica a los ojos seriamente para después contestar "¿porque yo y no Lucy?" a lo que el chico poniéndose un poco rojo y mirando a otro lado "mnn..Porque quiero que seas tú… además en esta misión quiero contarte algo importante" a lo que la chica se ruborizo pensando (no puede ser, no me digas que malinterpreto lo que paso esa noche, no, no lo creo, no querrá declarárseme….hay no que hago…) y luego respondió "si eso es lo que quieres, te puedo acompañar, pero no creo que sea de mucha ayuda con tu poder…" susurrando lo último. A lo que Natsu sonriendo alegremente dijo "no digas eso Erza tu eres fuerte, más fuerte que yo…" decía susurrando lo último el joven para no ofenderla "además esta misión es especial" comentaba mientras mostraba el papel de la misión… "¿no quieres reencontrarte con él?" decía Natsu manteniendo una sonrisa pero por alguna extraña razón le comenzó a doler el corazón cuando vio como a la chica se le iluminaron los ojos…

"Jellal…" entonces la chica leyó el documento que decía que se ofrece una recompensa por encontrar a Jellal y a sus secuaces vivo o muerto, la recompensa es de más de 10.000.000 jewels, luego de eso Natsu se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta "si estas dispuesta te espero en la plaza del pueblo, partiré mañana a las siete de la mañana" tras decir eso salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás. Erza se quedó pasmada al leer el contenido, resultaba ser que Jellal se había escapado de la prisión, y todavía recuerda que hace siete años mientras peleaba en la isla Tenrou escucho que él le hablaba. Tras esto la chica arrugo el papel y se lo llevo al pecho fue entonces que se recostó en la cama y puso su brazo sobre sus ojos para taparlos mientras sentía que su corazón dolía…

 ** _Fin capitulo dos._**


	3. Tres:Misión clase S,Respuestas

_**Dextermadness31: estimado, perdón si lo desanime, pero la verdad es que con los efectos del alcohol erza es realmente sincera con sus sentimientos, pero aun así ama a jellal, pero tranquilo esto es un Erza x Natsu tengo que ponerle un poco de drama ¿no?**_

 _ **angeldragnell98: muchas gracias por su review joven podría ser factible poner a mira en posición como de enamorada de natsu peleando con erza, pero Zu es dificil ya que ella es un sirviente, familiar, mas adelante entenderás el porque te digo esto.**_

 ** _no se si el capitulo quedo muy corto o no, si quedo corto espero me disculpen. y espero lo disfruten, el tercer capitulo de este fic._**

 **Declaimer: los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de hiro mashima** **solo es mio la historia disparatada que hice mas sus personajes originales.**

 **PD: los dialogos con negrita y cursiva son idiomas ajenos a quien escucha. los dialogos encerrados con - son en el idioma de la otra dimensión, los diálogos con " son de la dimensión original del protagonista.**

 **Editado capitulo tres...**

 ** _Capitulo Tres: Misión clase S, Respuestas._**

Natsu se encontraba en la plaza central de la ciudad Magnolia esperando a si Erza se aparecía, y mientras esperaba anotaba cosas en su celular… si, una de las cosas que se trajo del otro mundo fue un celular, junto a una laptop y un televisor, ya que con ellas se mantenía en contacto con la actualidad de lo que pasaba en tierra uno, además de hablar ocasionalmente con sus maestros quienes lo molestaban de vez en cuando mandándole fotografías de él en estados desvergonzados cuando aprendió a beber, entre otras cosas. Cuando Happy lo vio por primera vez se sorprendió de aquellos artefactos, pero Natsu le pidió que lo mantuviera en secreto de los demás; si bien cumplió esa promesa, no dejaba de preguntar de qué estaban hechos, cómo funcionaban, y sobretodo cómo estaba conectada cada cosa y a qué, a lo que el pelirosa le indicó que con magia especial que conectaba las dimensiones. Tras muchas explicaciones de eta índole, finalmente la curiosidad de Happy cesó para terminar pidiendo pescado con una alegre sonrisa.

Aún ahora recodar esos episodios le causaba mucha risa al joven, quien ahora mismo se encontraba sólo esperando a Erza, mientras el reloj indicaba las seis con cincuenta y nueve minutos, mientras terminaba de escribir un mensaje para posteriormente enviar y revisar que ahora eran las siete en punto. Se puso de pie y no vio a Erza por ninguna parte, así que un tanto defraudado se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del lugar, pero justo cuando iba a dar su segundo paso escuchó un grito que provenía detrás de él.

"¡NATSU…ESPERAME!" gritaba una chica pelirroja quien venía arrastrando un carruaje con miles de maletines, y ver semejante escena hizo que a Natsu le corriera una gota de sudor por su cabeza, "cierto, se me olvidaba esa manía de ella" decía mientras reía por lo bajo. Erza llegó donde estaba el pelirosa y lo miró buscando su mochila que siempre lo acompañaba y resultaba que no la traía, cosa que le extrañó a la chica "¿y tus cosas?", a lo que Natsu respondió "están guardados en mis bolsillos", decía mientras sacaba un pequeño estuche el cual abrió y se podía observar un cambio de ropa, zapatos, una carpa negra, entre otras cosas a la que no prestó mayor atención; "use magia de encogimiento", lo que causó que a Erza se le abrieran los ojos de par en par, entonces miró para atrás y se quedó observando su equipaje. "ups…parece que nos retrasaremos por mi culpa" a lo que Natsu dijo "tranquila yo me encargo" acto seguido la pelirroja vio como Natsu apuntaba a todo el arsenal de maletines de la chica y susurró en un idioma extraño **_–Diablillos de la oscuridad, juguetones de la vida, empequeñezcan estas molestias para reírnos de ellas-_ **de inmediato, todas las cosas de Erza fueron envueltas en un manto celeste de magia que hacían que lentamente se encogieran quedando todos los maletines, inclusive el carro en modo compacto, los cuales caían en una mano. Erza quedó asombrada por esa magia ya que era la primera vez que la veía, ella tenía entendido que existía la magia de encogimiento pero sólo era empleada para empequeñecer algunas cosas ¡no para todo! entonces sonrió y le pegó en el hombro a Natsu y dijo "veo que tienes de todo ¿eh?" a lo que Natsu sólo sonrió. Acto seguido el joven recogió las pertenencias de la chica y las guardó en su estuche, para luego introducir en un compartimiento secreto de su pantalón, "cuando necesites algo me los pides" comentaba mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las afueras de la ciudad… Erza estaba quieta y luego con un tono de sorpresa exclamó "espera Natsu ¿iremos sólo nosotros dos?, a lo que el susodicho puso cara de ingenuo y dijo "¿no te lo dije? Happy y Zu decidieron quedarse en casa, uno porque quería ir a pescar y Zu se quedaría a cuidar a Happy" comentaba el joven, Erza enarcó una ceja y dijo "bueno, si es así no podemos hacer nada al respecto, pero sabes donde tenemos que ir ¿no?" a lo que Natsu contestó "por lo que sé, la última vez que los vieron fue cerca de la ciudad de Crocus" a lo que Erza responde "¿y eso no está como a diez días de aquí en tren?" cuya respuesta fue "pero no iremos en tren, iremos a pie" Erza volvió a abrir los ojos de par en par para exclamar"pero eso nos tomará mucho tiempo Natsu…yo…" justo cuando la chica iba a seguir hablando Natsu le tapó los labios con su dedo índice y le aclara "míralo como entrenamiento, de camino para allá acamparemos entrada la noche y también te enseñare un nuevo arte de pelea con la espada"… Erza guardó silencio y luego sonrió pensando (se nota que está preocupado por mí, no solo por mí, sino por todos…) mientras recordaba lo conversado con el maestro Makarov.

 ** _Flash back_**

"¿Me llamó Maestro?", habló la peliroja mientras entraba a la oficina del Makarov. "Sí Erza, supe que Natsu te invitó a una misión ¿no? bueno, lo más probable es que ese idiota quiera ir al lugar a pie…" le decía Makarov mientras miraba a la chica, cosa que llamó la atención de ella "¿por qué lo dice maestro?" a lo que el interpelado le enseña unos papeles "los maestros del chico le dieron estos entrenamientos para todos en el gremio, excepto el tuyo". La chica vio los documentos y los tipos de entrenamientos para cada miembro y empezó a sudar frio por el contenido descriteriado de dicho entrenamiento. "Así que lo más probable es que sus maestros le hayan dicho que te tendría que entrenar a ti personalmente" cosa que a la joven, viendo el detalle de las curiosas actividades que sus compañeros deberán ejecutar y la nueva fuerza de Natsu, ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en el tipo de sufrimiento que ella pasaría… de pronto se imaginó a Natsu sacando un látigo con su rostro ensombrecido, una risa demoniaca y con sus ojos brillando en rojo; finalmente dijo en medio de un suspiro "si eso es lo que él quiere no creo que me perjudique u ofenda, de hecho lo agradecería mucho, quisiera ver la esgrima de ese idiota…" a lo que Makarov sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro y con los ojos llorosos dijo "trata de no morir" a lo que Erza con una expresión de resignación se despidió del maestro y salió de la oficina.

 ** _Fin flash back_**

 ** _Pov. Natsu_**

Puse mis dedos en sus labios para tratar de cambiar el tema, además me sentía un poco mal por no decir la verdad de porque Zu y Happy no vendrían con nosotros…

 ** _Flash back Natsu_**

 **** _Entrada la noche, habíamos terminado de entrenar con Zu y Happy quien se había unido a nosotros porque quería ser más fuerte para proteger a Charlie, algo muy romántico así que antes de que nos fuéramos a dormir molesté un poco a Happy diciéndole "he he picaron, pero apúrate en demostrar tu hombría o Panter que te la quitara" luego de haber dicho eso Happy puso un rostro bajoneado. Creo que me excedí en la toma de pelo, pero era genial verlo así; no sé porque a veces siento que me estoy pareciendo a ellos en mi forma de ser, y cuando me iba a disculpar con Happy mi teléfono celular sonó, era el tono de una llamada entrante, rápidamente saque mi celular del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y contesté la llamada – **aló, ¿maestro a que se debe su llamada?-**_ _mientras esperaba la respuesta mi expresión cambio drásticamente **–si maestro tendré cuidado, si maestro se lo fuerte que es, pero esa vez lo dejamos debilitado ¿no?-** al escuchar lo que dijo mi maestro una rabia inundo mi cuerpo golpeando un árbol cercano sin querer ese árbol se rompió chocando con muchos más haciendo una hilera de veinte arboles rotos… **-si maestro…hasta luego-**_

 _- **ese hijo de perra-**_

 ** _Fin flash back Natsu_**

 ****Así que converse con Zu para dejarle al cuidado del gremio, ya que si mi maestro está en lo correcto y si ese ser busca venganza de mi persona puede que ataque al gremio, aunque lo dudo ya que nunca supo mucho de mí, y bueno, Happy sinceramente no se quería perder los especiales de pesca y cocina marina que habían en el tele cable… sólo de recordarlo me da risa, esa carita de ilusionado y la baba corriendo por su boca, mientras iba sumido en mis pensamientos terminamos por salir junto con Erza de Magnolia.

 ** _Fin Pov Natsu._**

 _**En algún lugar de Fiore**_

 ** _-Así que este es su mundo-_** decía una voz lúgubre proveniente de una criatura quien se encontraba sentada en una roca mientras miraba hacia atrás los cuerpos cercenados de los humanos que osaron levantar sus manos contra él, - ** _jajajaja, como me divertiré haciéndolo sufrir lentamente-_** comentaba esta criatura mientras se levantaba del lugar y caminaba hacia una cabeza descuartizada de su cuerpo la cual tomó lentamente y se la llevó a la boca para devorarla en el acto… **_-vallan hijos míos, vallan y aliméntense de todo lo que se mueve-_** susurraba este ser mientras de su cuerpo salían pequeños murciélagos…

 ** _Entrada la noche en algún punto en un bosque cerca de la ciudad Magarett_**

Era una noche pacífica la cual sólo era interrumpida por el sonido metálico de unas espadas chocando una con otra "bien Erza, de a poco vas entendiendo el estilo de esgrima europea" comentaba Natsu mientas Erza atacaba rápidamente y fuertemente desde arriba en línea recta mientras el pelirosa bloqueaba con facilidad posando su espada en horizontal, para luego cambiar la dirección de la espada inclinándola un poco en diagonal haciendo que la espada de Erza pasara por el lado golpeando el suelo para luego girar sobre su centro y golpear de forma diagonal hacia arriba lo cual Erza esquivo saltando hacia atrás "en ese momento podrías a ver bloqueado con el mango para asestarme un puñetazo con tu otra mano" comentaba este al ver como la chica tomó distancia de él, mientras recuperaba el aliento del intenso entrenamiento que se estaba llevando a cabo hace más de tres horas, blandiendo su arma ésta respondió "com…prendo…" luego de eso Erza retomó el aire y se lanzó en estocada contra Natsu quien la recibió posicionando su arma en horizontal para que la punta de la espada de Erza golpeara la pare gruesa de su arma. Acto seguido Natsu guardó su arma y dijo "eso es todo por hoy" cosa que la pelirroja hizo una reverencia hacia Natsu al igual que el a ella "si gustas te puedes ir a dar un baño al rio, mientras yo preparo la cena", lo cual agradeció mentalmente ya que jadeaba por el cansancio y dijo "está bien…" para dirigirse al rio que estaba cerca de ellos. Con eso en curso, Natsu comenzó a preparar la carpa para que ellos descansaran, después de unos minutos de terminar de instalarla este miró hacia las profundidades del bosque sintiendo a un ciervo que estaba cerca de ellos "bien ya sé que cenaremos hoy" para desaparecer del lugar…

 ** _Con Erza en el rio…_**

La joven había comenzado a despojarse de sus ropas, ya que estaba completamente sudada, para dejar una toalla la cual había sacado con su magia de re-equip, acto seguido salto al agua "uh, esta heladísima" decía la chica mientras se comenzaba a lavar cada rincón de su cuerpo, después de un rato Erza decidió sumergirse y quedar de espaldas a ésta sintiendo fluir el rio por todo su cuerpo mientras miraba al cielo nocturno que ya se asomaba pensando (ese idiota ha cambiado mucho al que recuerdo de hace siete años, está mucho más maduro, controla mucho mejor sus emociones y sobre todo se ha vuelto más apuesto) ruborizándose un poco (pero que cosas digo… ah Natsu, has hecho tanto por mí y yo todavía no he sido capaz de darte las gracias como corresponde) y al cerrar sus ojos por sus pensamientos pasaba el rostro de un viejo amor (Jellal, que será de ti, porque escapaste…) mientras la joven pensaba en ese hombre, su corazón comenzaba a palpitar fuertemente, pero no era por amor, sentía un vacío, un vacío que no comprendía porque lo tenía, hasta hace muy poco ella sabía que estaba completamente enamorada de ese hombre, sabía que tenía que verlo para aclarar sus ideas, si… ella creía fervientemente que si lo veía una vez más caería rendidamente enamorada de ese hombre que le dio fuerzas cuando eran niños, pero en estos momentos debía concentrarse en dos cosas: la primera, hacerse más fuerte para proteger a sus amigos y la segunda, encontrar pistas de dónde podría estar Jellal y compañía. Después de aclarar sus ideas salió del agua, se secó con la toalla y luego se cambió de ropa colocándose su típica camisa blanca y su falda azul, pero sin llevar su armadura característica de ella. Luego de cinco minutos de caminata llego al pequeño campamento donde vio a Natsu sentado alrededor de la fogata preparando carne, el olor impregno su nariz y se acercó preguntado "Natsu ¿qué preparas?" a lo que el joven mirándola le dijo sonriendo "esto es ciervo al palo, con especias de otro mundo es para chuparse los dedos" la joven sonrió al ver a su amigo feliz por lo que estaba haciendo, pero algo le llamo la atención ¿desde cuándo Natsu no come sus comidas con llamas?, el aludido miro a Erza con extrañeza por la cara que estaba haciendo entonces le preguntó "¿qué pasa?" Erza salió de su trance y entonces formuló "nada, solo que se ve delicioso"… mintió, no quería preguntarle eso ahora porque pensaba que podría ser algo incómodo para él. Una vez lista la carne Natsu le dio un gran trozo a Erza la cual saboreo "wow, esto es una exquisitez, es mucho mejor que la comida de Mirajane" comentaba asombrada "¿cierto?, esta receta la aprendí de mi maestro Sebastian, es un gran cocinero" comentaba el joven mientras recordaba ese pasaje de su vida a lo que Erza pudo notar una sonrisa de melancolía en el chico "te creo…oye Natsu ¿los extrañas?" a lo que el chico salió de su trance respondiendo "bueno, para mí, mis maestros son mi otra familia, de ellos aprendí todo lo que se ahora, les estoy muy agradecido, pero también los extrañaba a ustedes, además te prometí que siempre estaría contigo ¿no?" Erza se ruborizó un poco por lo dicho por Natsu y un poco nerviosa dijo "así que lo recuerdas", a lo que el joven respondió cálidamente "claro que lo recuerdo, además gracias a ti, pude sobrevivir en ese mundo". La chica se ruborizó aún más pero no dijo nada, ya que su corazón por alguna razón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza, pero guardó silencio y siguió comiendo.

Una vez terminada la cena, Natsu le había dicho a la pelirroja que durmiera primero, puesto que él se quedaría haciendo guardia toda la noche, esto a Erza no le gustó así que le dijo que la despertara después de tres horas para cambiar de turno, Natsu iba a objetar pero la chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido y terminó cediendo. La joven entró a la carpa y rápidamente se quedó profundamente dormida mientras Natsu, quien estaba en la postura de guardia, se puso en posición de loto y comenzó a meditar sin dejar de estar pendiente a lo que le rodeaba.

Pasadas las tres horas acordadas para el relevo, entró a la carpa para despertar a la pelirroja quien yacía durmiendo placenteramente, éste la observó por unos minutos y se sonrojó al verle su rostro angelical, y se veía tan tierna que sus instintos afloraron lentamente, comenzó a acercarse a la chica para posar sus ojos en los labios de ella, y un rubor tomó su rostro nuevamente al recordar la suavidad de esos labios que le robaron su primer beso, entonces el joven comenzó lentamente a acercar sus labios a los de la chica para besarlos, sí… él ya lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, sólo que se hacia el desentendido, él estaba completamente enamorado de ella, pero no alcanzó a concretar el acto cuando la chica susurró un nombre junto a una lágrima que se asomaba por su ojo "Je..llal", éste cerró los ojos y se separó de la chica para luego posar su mano sobre su cabello y acariciarlo susurrando "pero tu corazón ya está ocupado ¿no?" luego de eso, el joven la despertó meciéndola del hombro "Erza, oi, Erza, es tu turno" pero la chica no se inmutaba, entonces a Natsu se le ocurrió una idea, y acercándose a su oído le susurró "Erza, Gray se está comiendo tu torta de fresas" a lo que Erza se levanta de golpe gritando "GRAY BASTARDO NO TOQUES MI PASTEL" acto seguido se da cuenta de lo que pasó y queda en shock momentáneo para luego mandarle un manotazo a Natsu quien se estaba riendo por su forma de despertar, mas éste lo recibió de lleno en la cara sin causarle ningún dolor ni se movió. "te toca Erza…" le decía el pelirosa mientras que con su dedo pulgar apuntaba hacia la fogata. La joven asintió y salió de la carpa para dejar a Natsu dentro de ella el cual la miro con una cara melancólica, para luego voltearla y apretarse el puño, acto seguido se quitó la parte de arriba de su vestimenta dejando su pecho al descubierto y acostarse para cerrar sus ojos lentamente.

Ya era muy entrada la noche, ha estado tranquila y sin mucho ruido; Erza en esos momentos se encontraba mirando las estrellas para desviar su vista hacia el fuego, se pasó pensando en sus recuerdos tormentosos con Jellal y los momentos de felicidad con Natsu, un remolino de emociones se encontraba en su interior para cuando se percata que ya había terminado su turno el cual paso rápidamente al estar ensimismada en sus recuerdos, sólo quedaba despertar a Natsu para que tomara su lugar y esta descansar una última vez hasta que saliera la mañana. Con eso en mente se levantó del lugar y entró a la carpa para ver a un Natsu semidesnudo durmiendo plácidamente, y Erza no pudo evitar comenzar a observarlo y notar dos cosas: la primera, un cuerpo bien formado, demasiado diría ella, pero lo que llamó más su atención fue una horrenda cicatriz en diagonal que tenía el joven desde la base izquierda de su estómago hasta el hombro superior derecho, la chica comenzó a pasar su mano derecha por la hendidura de la cicatriz sintiendo la piel del joven y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla pensando en lo mucho que tuvo que haber sufrido para que esto le quedara marcado para siempre en su cuerpo, mientras su mano recorría esa horrenda cicatriz una mano se posó sobre la de ella y dijo suavemente "¿es fea verdad?" la chica no dijo nada, entonces cuando el joven se levantó Erza lo cuestionó "no, para nada pero ¿no podrías haberla borrado con magia?", entonces Natsu sonrió melancólicamente y le respondió mirándola a los ojos mientras se tocaba su cicatriz "se podría, pero este es un recordatorio, para no cometer de nuevo el mismo error" acto seguido se levantó y cogió sus prendas para salir de la carpa "que descanses" dijo en un tono bajo. Toda esta situación y actitud de Natsu no pasó desapercibida para la mujer; ahora ella tenía miles de preguntas más, pero no consideraba que fuera el momento de hacerlas, tal vez más adelante el mismo se abra a ella, por ahora solo lo apoyaría en silencio…

 ** _A la mañana_**

 ****Erza se encontraba medio adormilada para cuando escuchó un ruido de algo similar a ráfagas de viento pero muy cortas e intensas, así que para investigar se rascó los ojos con sus manos y salió lentamente de la carpa, allí fue que vio a un sudado Natsu mecer su espada en el aire con movimientos precisos y gráciles; ella podía ver como hacía un corte perfecto en diagonal, para luego dar una voltereta y pegar una patada al aire, acto seguido al caer al suelo hizo una barrida para terminar haciendo una estocada frontal e inmediatamente hacer un salto a una altura de dos metros con su espada enfrente, haciendo un corte descendente para caer rápidamente golpeando el suelo creando un inmenso cráter el cual hizo que la tierra retumbe, luego de eso enfundo su espada a la cintura, se sentó en posición de loto y se puso a meditar. Erza vio todo esto asombrada y a la vez cautivada por los movimientos del muchacho, ya que aparte de ser grácil eran demasiado potentes, pero cuando lo vio sentarse en esa posición le entró la curiosidad y con cautela se acercó a Natsu y éste dijo sin abrir sus ojos "perdón, ¿te desperté?" a lo que la chica meció su cabeza a los lados "ya estaba despierta, ¿por cierto que haces?", a lo que el joven respondió "esto es meditación, sirve para aumentar la concentración y tener mejor dominio sobre tu cuerpo y la magia", la chica lo miro con asombro y exclamó "¿te puedo acompañar?", éste sonrió y dijo "por supuesto, esto también es parte de tu entrenamiento especial, te lo iba a enseñar más tarde, pero ya que estás aquí adelante".

La joven se sentó frente al pelirosa y haciendo lo mismo que él prosiguió a decir "¿ahora qué hago?", a lo que Natsu indicó "ahora inhala aire lentamente por tu nariz y luego lo exhalas por la boca, luego de eso concentra todos tus sentidos en la madre naturaleza, quita cualquier pensamiento impuro de tu cabeza, sólo dedícate a sentir tu cuerpo, cada parte de él y cada parte de la naturaleza, para luego de eso dejar salir la magia de tu corporalidad lentamente para rodearte con un manto de magia en él, y mantenlo sobre tu cuerpo mientras te concentras en todo lo demás". Al principio para Erza todo lo que le detallaba Natsu le fue complicado tanto de comprender como de ejecutar, pero con el tiempo logró al menos entenderlo para irlo perfeccionando de a poco, pero antes de seguir con su entrenamiento la tranquilidad del ambiente fue interrumpida por un grito proveniente de un pueblo cercano a la ciudad, Natsu y Erza se pusieron de pie rápidamente y la joven iba a correr en dirección al alboroto que se sentía en la lejanía pero Natsu la detuvo, entonces en menos de cinco segundos hizo que el campamento y todas sus pertenencias volvieran a quedar de tamaño miniatura para guardarlas en un parpadeo en su estuche, para luego tocar a Erza por el hombro y desaparecieron en una tenue luz azul.

Al reaparecer en el pueblo, pudieron ver a mucha gente correr despavorida por el lugar… Erza y Natsu vieron cómo en los techos de las casas aparecían unas arañas gigantes de tres metros las que estaban repartidas por toda la ciudad causado destrucción y muerte por donde se desplazasen; "Erza tu ve por los de la zona norte, mientras yo iré por los de la zona sur", decía seriamente Natsu para luego desaparecer sin esperar la respuesta de la joven, la cual terminó por asentir al vacío. Tan pronto se percató de esto, Erza miro a todos lados y detectó cómo una mancha se movía a una velocidad que la hacía casi imperceptible a su visión, la cual iba destruyendo a cada una de las arañas que estaban en los techos de las casas, almacenes, establos y demás construcciones del pueblo, y se le hacía increíble cómo cada vez que aquella mancha (que no era otra cosa sino Natsu) aparecía una araña explosionaba en miles de pedazos desparramando una sustancia verde por doquier. "No me puedo quedar atrás sólo observando como él hace todo el trabajo, ¡yo también se pelear!" entonces Erza se re-equipó su armadura de la rueda del cielo para comenzar a re-equipar diversas espadas para acabar con todas las arañas a la vez pero una voz retumbó en su mente, deteniendo sus preparación: "se me olvidaba, tienes prohibido usar tu armadura de la rueda del cielo, estás en entrenamiento así que sólo equípate una espada y elimina todas las alimañas que están en tu zona de combate con tu fuerza física", la chica quedó incrédula ante lo dicho por Natsu y cuando le iba a refutar esta escuchó "tranquila, la gente del pueblo está fuera de peligro", esto alivió a la joven y desequipándose de su armadura, sólo sacó un espadón que doblaba su tamaño y comenzó a atacar una por una a las arañas saltando de techo en techo con cortes verticales; las arañas eran partidas por la mitad salpicando esa viscosidad verde por todas partes, algunas morían partidas en dos, otras por las estocadas de Erza quienes las atrapaba atravesándola en la cabeza, otras eran golpeadas por sus puños, y así sucesivamente.

Al cabo de veinte minutos Erza había terminado de limpiar su zona designada para pelear para dirigirse al encuentro con Natsu en el punto de encuentro que había indicado anteriormente, al llegar pudo ver a un Natsu completamente envuelto en la sangre verde de las arañas, en comparación a ella que con suerte se había ensuciado en algunas zonas de sus prendas, sonrió un poco y dijo "estás todo verde y pegajoso", a lo que éste contestó "si, no lo pude evitar, usaba mis dedos tratando de evitar destruir las casas", causando que ambos jóvenes rieran al unísono. "¿Qué te pareció mi entrenamiento?" preguntaba el pelirosa mirando a la chica "entretenido, espero me sigas ayudando de ahora en adelante en mejorar mis técnicas de batalla y hacerme más fuerte", éste asintió y respondió "por supuesto, pero bueno, es tiempo de limpiarme y limpiar la aldea de esta porquería" entonces Natsu juntó las manos como rezando y conjuro – ** _espíritus del agua preséntense ante su amo el dios de los océanos y arrasen con las impurezas-_** acto seguido Erza notó cómo desde la entrada de la villa comenzó a entrar agua de la nada, como si una ola arrasara con todo el lugar, pero sin botar las casas, solo llevándose los restos de las arañas y la viscosidad verde que había esparcía por prácticamente todo el lugar; para cuando las aguas estaban casi encima de ellos, ella saltó a un lugar alejado para no ser alcanzada por el agua, a excepción de Natsu quien se quedó parado al medio del pueblo, el agua pasó sobre él y luego desapareció saliendo por la zona sur del pueblo. Erza pudo ver cómo Natsu se encontraba todo empapado y limpio, lo que le causó mucha gracia a la joven, ya que aunque haya madurado y se volviese alguien con una fuerza de temer, seguía haciendo locuras y actos atrevidos que le devolvían la jovialidad propia de él ates que desapareciera hace siete años, este aspecto de él era algo que no había cambiado y que agradecía de corazón; así que al juntarse con el pelirosa y verlo sonriendo alzó su mano para que éste la chocara en forma de celebración. Luego de contemplar el éxito de su pelea, Natsu tomó nuevamente a Erza por el hombro y desaparecieron del lugar…

 ** _Cinco días después_**

 ****Cada día que pasaba el dúo estaba más cerca de la ciudad de Crocus, y desde la mañana hasta entrada la tarde entrenaban con la espada, meditaban y Natsu le enseñaba los secretos reales de la magia, luego almorzaban y salían a buscar información por los pequeños pueblos para finalmente descansar; a veces eran atacados por algunos bandidos o monstruos de los cuales se deshacían en segundos, y estos encuentros hacían que Erza palpara cómo aumentaba su nivel de pelea, lo cual la tenía muy emocionada. También se podía notar un cambio en las sensaciones y emociones de la pelirroja, ya en las noches ya no susurraba el nombre de Jellal como antes y tampoco se sentía tan culpable por la desaparición de Natsu, y esto se debía a que en los días que pasaban juntos su amistad se profundizaba cada vez más.

Cierto día, Natsu se encontraba bañándose en el río, ya que se estaba quitando el sudor del cuerpo tras un duro entrenamiento junto a su ahora discípula, para luego sentir a ésta mujer pelirroja tapada con una toalla entrar en el rio junto a él, a lo que Natsu con un leve rubor le dijo "¿Erza qué crees que haces?" a lo que la chica contestó "me voy a dar un baño contigo ¿no lo ves?", acto seguido el aludido se escondió bajo el agua quedando su cabeza tapada hasta la mitad "¿no crees que estamos un poco grandes para ello?" refutaba bastante contrariado mientras la chica respondía "¡ay Natsu! ¿no recuerdas que desde chicos nos bañábamos muchas veces juntos?", mientras se acercaba al chico y lo abrazaba por la espalda entre risas, el pelirosa sintió el tacto de los pechos de ella sobre su piel, haciendo que se pusiera rojo e irremediablemente nervioso, más aún se volteó quedando frente a ella y tomándola de los hombros reconoció "Erza, ya no somos niños, soy un hombre ante una hermosa mujer y que podría atacarte en cualquier momento" decía mientras se le acercaba un poco, pero se detuvo cuando ella comenzó a reír entre carcajadas "por favor Natsu, entre tú y yo, sabemos que no serías capaz de propasarte ni mucho menos lastimarme ¿verdad?", para luego sonreírle cálidamente mientras le acariciaba una mejilla, Natsu al darse cuenta de que ella no expresaba el nerviosismo que él estaba sintiendo agachó la mirada en un semblante sombrío, para luego sonreír demedio lado "cierto, cierto…" para después voltear y dejar que la chica le tallara la espalda con jabón. Luego de ese evento, Natsu vigiló más de cerca a Erza para que no volviera a ocurrir esta situación o cualquier que se le pareciese o que la expusiera de manera sugerente ante él, ya que él se sentía un hombre que aunque fuerte y más sabio, reconocía que su fuerza de voluntad podría flaquear en cualquier momento, y no por debilidad sino porque precisamente se trataba de Erza.

Hasta ahora llegamos al quinto día de viaje. Nuestro dúo se encontraba en una fogata ya entrada la noche después de hacer todas las actividades programadas; estaban tomando una taza de leche con chocolate cuando la chica exclamó con fascinación "está increíblemente delicioso ¿esto también proviene de ese mundo?" a lo que Natsu le responde "sí, la primera vez que lo saboreé mi paladar explotó en dulzura" comentaba mientras recordaba ese hecho… Mientras tanto, Erza lo miraba sospechosamente a su vez que su mente recordaba ciertos detalles del joven que le habían llamado la atención desde su regreso: la primera era que en todos este tiempo no lo había visto comer comida con llamas, lo segundo era esa enorme y profunda cicatriz que había visto en su cuerpo durante la acampada, y sobre todo, que hasta el día de hoy no le había reprochado lo ocurrido precisamente hace siete años antes de que desapareciera; por ende, como Erza había recuperado la confianza con Natsu en estos días en que su amistad no solo se había retomado sino que se había profundizado, comenzó a cuestionarle aquellas dudas que invadían su mente "oye, sabes… ¿puedo preguntarte unas cosas?" dijo la chica mientras se iba aproximando a Natsu quien afirmó "todas las que quieras", pero antes de comenzar la pelirroja hizo la posición de dogeza y exclamó "perdóname Natsu por haberte soltado ese día, en el ataque de Acnolia, si no lo hubiera hecho tú…" lo decía con un tono de voz de culpa y tristeza, pero ésta fue interrumpida por el aludido "Erza, nunca te he recriminado por ello, así que por favor no te sigas culpando, además nunca podemos cambiar las cosas que están destinadas a ser" decía mirando al cielo estrellado. Entonces la chica se recompuso en el acto y sonriendo gratamente (ya que sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima) preguntó "otra cosa que he notado es que ya no comes fuego, y bueno ¿cambió tu paladar o es algo momentáneo? Jajaja" rio para volver ponerse seria "y lo otro, y esto es algo que me atormenta pero no en el mal sentido de la palabra es… Natsu, esa cicatriz…" decía con un poco de nerviosismo pero éste le interrumpió "¿quieres saber qué me provocó esta cicatriz y el hecho de que no cómo fuego?" a lo que la chica asintió. Natsu miró al cielo nuevamente y en un suspiro dijo:

"Yo…morí una vez"… mientras se llevaba su mano al pecho.

 ** _Flash Back_**

 ** _Hace dos años atrás en tierra 1_**

 ****Natsu se encontraba finalizando uno de sus entrenamientos rigurosos después de cinco años con sus maestros, no había conocido a muchas personas, pero sí había tenido muchos enfrentamientos contra seres horriblemente poderosos, lo cual hizo que en este transcurso de tiempo su fuerza sea capaz de rivalizar contra criaturas de rango C; haciendo un comparativo, esto a escala quiere decir que en este mundo una criatura con la fuerza de rango más bajo es más fuerte que diez magos santos de su mundo a máxima potencia, lo que ejemplifica las nuevas capacidades adquiridas por el joven.

Para ese momento Natsu se estaba tomando un descanso junto a sus maestros los cuales comían una barbacoa en el patio de la casa, y como siempre, se esperaba la comida de este mundo era algo demasiado sabroso para su paladar. Mientras comían tranquilamente sonó el timbre de la casa, vio como Sebastian se alejaba del lugar he iba a la entrada para minutos después volver junto a una invitada y al voltear el pelirosa notó de quién se trataba, era una pelirroja de cabellos largos, ojos azules, un cuerpo bien formado cuyo nombre era Liz Scarleth Halisha, la cual venia vistiendo un vestido de una pieza ajustado de color negro; ésta al ver a Natsu corrió hacia él y sujetándolo del cuello con sus manos le dio un beso en la mejilla "-¡Natsu, te extrañe! ¿cómo has estado?-", el aludido al sentir el bien formado cuerpo de la joven pegado al de él se puso rojo y de manera sutil fue tomando distancia de la chica mientras le respondía: "tanto tiempo Liz, estoy muy bien ¿cómo estuvo tu misión? por lo visto te tomo medio año finalizarla" a lo que la chica sonriendo dijo "-sip, por más que traté de hacerlo lo más pronto posible para estar contigo me fue imposible, los vampiros y licántropos… esta vez estuvieron bien preparados-" a lo que ella y Natsu se miraron y rieron. Luego de esto sus maestros les otorgaron el día libre para que se pusieran al corriente y estuvieran juntos pero antes de eso Isaac, con una sonrisa pícara se acercó a Natsu y susurrándole al oído le introdujo a uno de sus bolsillos un objeto especial –por si lo llegases a necesitar hombre-, tras retirarse pudo comprobar que había depositado en su pantalón un paquete metálico cuadrado y un poco de dinero (lo primero que descubrió en este mundo fue el valor de ese papel de diferentes colores y numeración), y lo otro era un preservativo y ver ambas cosas juntas… él ya había aprendido a qué apuntaba la combinación de esos objetos, si el dinero era para pagar una habitación lo otro era para… con sólo imaginarlo a Natsu se le subió la sangre a la cabeza y exclamó a su maestro que se reía a la distancia –solo es una amiga, cómo se le….- pero fue interrumpido por la chica que le cogió la mano y lo saco del lugar.

Natsu conoció a Liz un año después de llegar a este mundo: cuando apareció por la puerta de la casa de sus maestros en un principio su relación era como la que tuvo con Erza, ya que se llevaban como el perro y el gato, pero con el paso de los años se convirtieron en buenos amigos, entrenaban juntos, y compartían sus días como lo harían en la sociedad de este mundo, salían al karaoke, a bailar a pubs, restaurants, iban a los parques de diversiones, etc. Con el tiempo, para Liz fue inevitable comenzar a sentir sentimientos amorosos por el pelirosa, pero ella sabía que en lo más profundo del corazón del muchacho ya había una persona especial para él, específicamente por una amiga de la infancia llamada Erza, con la que muchas veces fue comparada.

Ese día habían decidido pasar su tiempo acudiendo a la montaña rusa para terminar su jornada en la rueda de la fortuna, en la cual tuvieron una pequeña conversación; -Oye Natsy…si yo en algún momento…por así decirlo…si algún día estuviera en grave peligro…tú- decía haciendo una pausa mientras se ruborizaba…-¿me rescatarías?- finalizó la chica mirándolo a los ojos, cosa que Natsu dijo sonriendo –por supuesto, ya que tú eres una muy buena amiga mía-, si bien esa no era la respuesta que ella esperaba en el fondo sabía que no podría esperar más del joven así que, guardándose para sí su amargura calmó su sentimiento de pesar para sonreírle, pero ese maravilloso momento fue interrumpido cuando la rueda de la fortuna quedó completamente hecha pedazos en una gran explosión…

De la lejanía se veía un gran halo de luz el cual iluminó todo el parque de atracciones haciendo que todas las cosas y personas a su interior fueran carbonizadas en el momento y los edificios y estructuras fueran destruidas cayendo miles de escombros en el lugar, entonces una voz se escuchó por todo el desolado lugar que estaba envuelto en llamas -hermanita, sé que estás por aquí ¿por qué no eres una buena niña y vienes con tu hermano mayor? ¡Ven y sacrifícate para activar las puertas del infierno una vez más!- luego de ello una silueta oscura descendió de los cielos posándose en la tierra, y con cada pisada que daba en el lugar hacía que los escombros se derritieran y mezclaran con la tierra en una masa negruzca y homogénea. Para cuando la distancia entre eso y ambos jóvenes se hizo escasa, se pudo distinguir que la figura era una criatura humanoide con su cuerpo cubierto en magma, de su rostro salían grandes cuernos terminados en punta, sus ojos eran rojo fuego y en su mano derecha llevaba una espada, éste comenzó a contemplar el panorama con satisfacción, y justo cuando miraba alrededor para buscar a su hermana una sombra apareció por su izquierda golpeándolo en el rostro y mandándolo a estrellarse con los escombros a dos metros de distancia, junto a un rugido proveniente de un furioso pelirosa éste grito -¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A DESTRUIR ESTE LUGAR Y LLEVARTE A CIENTOS DE INOCENTES CONTIGO!-

Fue en este instante en que la cólera de Natsu estaba a más no poder, envuelto en fuego mientras pequeñas escamas aparecían en su cuerpo el chico fue mostrando su dragonización, pero antes de culminar fue golpeado en el estómago por una fuerte patada que lo hizo salir volando estrellándose en las paredes de un edificio que quedaba al sur del lugar, éste al chocar contra la estructura hizo que se derrumbara inmediatamente ante el impacto, más sin perder un segundo Natsu salió de sus escombros limpiándose la sangre de su boca y mirando enfurecido saltó nuevamente ante la criatura de magma gritando –arte secreto del Dragon Slayer elemental: Rugido del dragón elemental de las tres escancias- y de su boca salió un rayo de colores verde rojo y azul en forma de tornado quienes impactaron en la mano de la criatura quien sonreía maléficamente –y tú crees que este ataque me hará daño mocoso ¡si sólo eres una hormiga! por que no te haces un favor y dejas de hacer el ridículo ¿eh?- murmullaba la criatura quien con un rápido movimientos de su mano hizo desaparecer el ataque como si nada. Natsu quedó sorprendido y estático, pero esto no evitó que se enfureciera aún más –Puesto que veo que no te vas como el insecto que eres… ¡cómete esto!- y desde el otro puño la criatura humanoide junto una cantidad de energía oscura la cual salió como un gran rayo negro en dirección del pelirosa, éste estaba a punto de recibir su ataque cuando una sombra se interpuso en el lugar recibiendo todo el daño, al ver bien vio con horror que fue su amiga Liz quien se había interpuesto para protegerlo de ese ataque que probablemente le quitaría la vida; la chica cayó sobre sus piernas y lentamente se recompuso –¡BALTAZAR, MALDITO!- gritó la chica quien tenía serias quemaduras en su piel, parte de su cuerpo desgarradas mostrando parte de sus carnes rojas, mientras tosía sangre negra…-¡NI PIENSES QUE TE SALDRÁS CON LA TUYA MALDITO APOSTOL DEL APOCALIPSIS!- gritaba la chica mientras lentamente su cuerpo se iba regenerando del daño recibido pero no significaba que estuviera bien. Baltazar empezó a reír como un maniaco y apuntó con su espada a su hermana diciendo –hermanita Liz, tu sabes que no me puedes vencer con tu nivel, solo regresa a nosotros tus hermanos y sacrifica tu alma una vez más para abrir las puertas del Pandemónium, que es para lo único que sirves-, ante esta revelación Natsu quedo pálido, la llave del Pandemónium… -Natsu lo siento por mentirte, yo no sabía cómo decirte todo esto, yo…- a lo que el joven la detuvo con la mano en signo de silencio mientras lentamente se ponía de pie al lado de la chica –ya lo sabía, sabía que eras un demonio- dijo sonriendo, mientras volvía a encender su cuerpo en llamas rojizas –pero también sé que no eres un ser malvado, y prometí protegerte ¿cierto?- pero para cuando estaba listo para ponerse en posición de ataque, no pudo ver cómo Baltazar sonriendo de medio lado se abalanzó sobre él con su espada curva, la cual en milésimas de segundos habían dado un corte vertical partiendo al muchacho en dos, la sangre roja brotó por todos lados como si fuera lluvia la cual impregnó completamente los cuerpos del atacante y la chica.

Liz en lágrimas tanteaba el cuerpo de su amado en un esfuerzo por volver a unirlo y salvar su vida, pero esta fue cogida del cuello por su hermano sin poder hacer mucho por defenderse, la diferencia de nivel era demasiado abismal para poder librarse de él, entonces Baltazar riendo psicópatamente le susurró a su hermana pasando su lengua por su rostro –hasta aquí llego la diversión mi pequeña- para acto seguido desaparecer en unas llamas oscuras… Mientras Natsu solo podía ver imágenes de lo ocurrido tras el mortal ataque en fracciones de segundos su vida se había ido, recordando todos los buenos momentos de sus dos mundos mientras escupía sangre y vertía lágrimas del mismo color, susurraba una y otra vez antes de exhalar su último aliento de vida aquello que había sido lo más importante para él: –Erza…-

En total oscuridad se encontraba un Natsu el cual no concebía lo que estaba pasando, se sentía frío, no había calidez en ese lugar, solo frío, para luego observar un túnel iluminado por una luz cálida la que inconscientemente hizo que comenzara a caminar tras ella cuando fue interrumpido por una voz de alguien conocido –si vas por ese umbral tu vida habrá acabado para siempre y llegarás al Paraíso de Dios, pero si… si quieres levantarte una vez más, tienes que dejar ir esa vida y renacer de las tinieblas como una criatura completamente diferente… dejar atrás tu humanidad ¿lo comprendes?-. Acto seguido Natsu se dio vuelta y miró en dirección de la voz que le hablaba para distinguir a tres figuras quienes le sonreían y un pensamiento cálido inundó su mente la cual mostraba a una chica pelirroja con el sello de Fairy Tail en su armadura, y sin pensarlo mucho caminó directo a donde sus maestros para levantarse una vez más...

Lentamente Natsu abrió sus ojos y vio a su alrededor a sus tres maestros quienes lo miraban con una sonrisa de calidez, y al recordar lo ocurrido en esa pelea comenzó a llorar y a rugir de la rabia que tenía -Natsu…- habló lentamente Isaac al ver al joven –cuando te desahogues vienes al cuarto principal ¿de acuerdo?- mientras los tres se retiraban de la sala dejando al joven solo para que pudiera desahogarse con soltura y privacidad, quien no pudo evitar desmoronarse por el destino incierto de su amiga Liz y llorar por unos diez minutos por lo impotente que se sentía. Después de esto se levantó de la cama y se miró al espejo, donde pudo ver una inmensa cicatriz en su pecho, la cual toco con su mano, volviendo a recordar el último evento que lo llevó a esta situación, luego de eso se lavó la cara, cerró sus ojos y se puso una camisa para salir al encuentro de sus maestros.

-Natsu, como podrás deducir, tu moriste una vez- dijo Dublanc apuntando a la cicatriz en su cuerpo, a lo cual el joven poso su mano nuevamente, –pero aquella cicatriz la dejamos sólo en tu parte delantera ya que tu cuerpo fue encontrado partido en dos- detallaba Isaac –así que ahora viene la parte importante, donde fuiste revivido a decisión tuya- comentó Sebastian mientras se arreglaba los lentes. –Así es, ahora viene la pregunta del millón- dijo Dublanc apuntando al joven con su dedo índice – ¿estás dispuesto a dejar de ser un humano, para convertirte en algo distinto a todo lo habido y por a ver? eso sí, la conversión es dolorosa e inenarrable… ¿estás dispuesto a dejar tu humanidad para ser capaz de proteger a los que amas, para no sufrir ese dolor y tristeza que ahora alberga tu corazón?- decía Isaac quien comenzó a sonreír diabólicamente. Ante estos cuestionamientos Natsu respondió inmediatamente – estoy a su cuidado- cosa que hizo que los presentes quedaran sorprendidos, y tras unos silenciosos segundos largarse a reír –jamás pensé que lo dirías tan rápido, otros se lo pensaría por un mes jajajaja- comentaba Dublanc agarrándose la cabeza mientras terminaba de reír, para lo que Natsu con un semblante serio acotó –la decisión no fue tomada mientras mi alma partía hacia donde estaba Dios-. -Buena respuesta chico- respondió Isaac mientras los tres se acercaban con un semblante siniestro al pelirosa a su vez que hacían tronar sus dedos, cosa que a Natsu le hizo sentir un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo…

 ** _Fin Flash back_**

"Así que la cicatriz podía haber sido borrada" explicaba el joven mientras lágrimas de sangre recorrían sus mejillas "pero les pedí que no, ya que era mi recordatorio de lo incompetente y débil que era, me recuerda el error que cometí, el error…"pero no pudo terminar de decir la oración cuando sintió como la muchacha lo abrazaba con fuerza llorando con él, "no vuelvas a mencionar semejante disparate Natsu, no eres débil, no eres incompetente, eres el hombre más fuerte que he conocido, y más amable, así que no te castigues más por favor" susurraba la chica… No podía dimensionar cuánto fue lo que debió sufrir, el ver perder a su amiga, el morir, sentir la sensación de dejar de existir, el no cumplir su promesa, para luego quizás que cosas más pasó para llegar a ser como era ahora, una punzada de dolor recorría el corazón de la chica, y muy dentro de ella se decía que ahora era tiempo de que ella cuidara de él. Natsu sonrió melancólicamente y la abrazó fuertemente sin dejar de llorar (esto…sí, esto es lo que yo más anhelaba) pensaba para sí, mientras sentía la calidez del abrazo que le proporcionaba la mujer que fue su razón de seguir luchando, la que le devolvió la vida…

 ** _Dos días más tarde_**

 ****Natsu y Erza se encontraban a las afueras de la capital, mirando hacia el gran castillo, para luego lentamente entrar a la ciudadela del lugar, "si la información es correcta, y mis conjeturas son ciertas, Jellal y su equipo deberían estar ocultos por algún lugar de aquí" aseguró la pelirroja, mientras miraba atentamente cada rincón del lugar para ver si existía alguna bifurcación mágica, más Natsu sonrió y dijo "Erza, te dije que no usaras la vista, usa el nen para detectar" acto seguido el joven cerró sus ojos y expandió un campo de aura el cual le permitía detectar todo a su alrededor, a lo que Erza protestó "pero Natsu aún no se usar esa habilidad, hasta hoy en la mañana me has tenido entrenando esgrima y magia elemental…y me diste una pequeña repasada acerca de eso del nen" miraba un poco molesta al aludido. Éste abrió los ojos lentamente y sonriendo exclamó "los encontré", Erza alzó una ceja y dijo "¿ya? ¿tan fácil?" a lo que Natsu alzo su mano levantando su dedo índice sonriendo de medio lado "bueno, podía saberlo desde que salimos de Magnolia", esta confesión hizo que a Erza se le hinchara una vena en la sien derecha del puro coraje y no se contuvo en mandarle un golpe en la cabeza, para después cruzarse de brazos y mirando a otro lado protestar "podrías haberlo hecho antes…idiota" a lo que Natsu entre risas trataba de defenderse "pero eso le quita la entretención, además había cosas que tenía que enseñarte y cosas que resolver ¿no?", esto hizo que la chica se ruborizara un poco al recordar cómo recuperaron el tiempo perdido poniéndose al día con las cosas… "buen punto idiota".

"Erza escúchame bien, con tu nivel de esgrima y tu nivel mágico puedes rivalizar con un mago santo, pero no contra tres, así que no hagas nada que te ponga en peligro" decía Natsu seriamente, mientras en sus mano depositaba dos Beretta 92 (pistolas-semiautomáticas) modificadas por Natsu, una de color negro y otra de color blanca con logo de Fairy Tail en sus culatas, "tienes que apretar el gatillo y éstas usarán tu magia para disparar balas, también las puedes combinar con magia elemental que aprendiste para disparar balas especiales" detallaba el pelirosa mientras explicaba el funcionamiento de ellas "estas armas las cree para ti, para cuando te tengas que enfrentar a múltiples enemigos, además son más rápidas que conjurar magia, así que tendrás la ventaja". Luego de eso Natsu le indicó la ubicación exacta de donde se encontrarían los susodichos a quienes tanto buscaban, "tengo algo que hacer, te alcanzo luego…" fue lo último que Erza escuchó antes de percatarse que estaba sola, había desaparecido del lugar.

 ** _Con Natsu_**

No muy lejos de la capital, a unos diez mil kilómetros de distancia hacia el sur, había un pequeño pueblo el cual se encontraba en ruinas. Natsu se encontraba con su espada desenfundada en su mano izquierda frente a una casa cuya entrada emanaba un terrible olor a descomposición y carne quemada, al entrar pudo distinguir charcos de sangre junto a restos de cuerpos carcomidos y otros descuartizados, todo esto mezclado con un inconfundible olor a azufre que inundaba todo el lugar, esto alarmó al joven al punto de ponerse en guardia y atento a cada sonido y presencia que pudiese captar por la zona, ese olor ya era muy conocido para él puesto que no era de ninguna criatura de este mundo, además la forma en que los restos humanos se encontraban eran trabajo de demonios de la dimensión de sus maestros.

Natsu se dio la vuelta al sentir una presencia maligna y con su espada bloqueó la espada de otro ser que venía en picada hacia él de manera agresiva haciendo que se creara una inmensa grieta bajo los pies del pelirosa y la tierra temblara **_–así que era verdad lo que me dijo mi maestro-_** decía mientras con un rápido movimiento de su esgrima mandó una estocada hacia aquel ser que lo atacó - ** _así es como recibes a un viejo amigo Liz…-_** ; delante de él se encontraba una mujer pelirroja con su pelo agarrado en una cola, con una armadura draconiana color morada que dejaba poco al descubierto, su rostro era como el de una muñeca de porcelana, dura y sin expresión alguna, y su mirada era sombría y carente de emociones **_–¿Quién eres?-_** pregunto la chica en un tono uniforme y sin entonación alguna, esto hizo que Natsu rechinara sus dientes y apretara su espada con fuerza, saltando hacia ella para mandar un corte en diagonal desde la izquierda hacia arriba para ser bloqueado por el mandoble de la mujer la cual era sostenido a una mano y con su otra forcejeara para aguantar la presión que ejercía el golpe de Natsu, provocando con el choque que una gran ráfaga de viento arrasara con las casas alrededor de ellos. En ese mismo momento Natsu ágilmente le propinó un cabezazo a la chica el cual contrarrestó de la misma manera haciendo que más ráfagas de viendo salieran provocadas por la intensidad de la presión ejercida por sus golpes. **_– ¿NO SABES QUIÉN SOY, NO ME RECUERDAS O YA NO TE IMPORTO?... ¡ACASO NO RECUERDAS LO QUE PASÓ, O A LA PERSONA QUE UNA VEZ TE MATO, EH LIZ!-_** vociferó el pelirosa mientras que por su ojo izquierdo una lágrima de sangre caía por esta…

 ** _Con Erza_**

"Si lo que dijo Natsu es verdad, entonces deberían ser tres" susurraba Erza detrás de un barril de cerveza mientras miraba por un callejón en cautela, tomó aire y empuño sus barettas 92 y ocultando su presencia como el chico le enseñó entró por el callejón hasta entrar por la puerta trasera sólo para encontrarse con una cuchilla en su cuello: "te puedes ocultar bien…" susurraba la voz de un hombre en la oreja de la chica "pero reconocería tu olor donde sea que vayas Erza" decía el hombre mientras retiraba la cuchilla del cuello de la pelirrojo, luego se separó y se sacó su capucha para mostrar su rostro con su tatuaje en el ojo derecho y su pelo azul. "Jellal" exclamó la pelirroja mientras miraba incrédula a su amor de infancia "recordaste todo…" a lo que Jellal dijo "todo Erza…", entonces miró a la joven frente a él y le preguntó "si estás aquí es por mi cabeza ¿no?" cuestionó, entonces Erza apuntó con su barettas a Jellal y respondió "yo…" hizo una pausa para luego bajar sus armas y caer de rodillas "no puedo…lastimarte" Jellal se acercó lentamente a la muchacha que estaba en el piso y le tendió su mano "Sabes Erza, no me fugué…" pero este no termino de completar la oración cuando dos personas encapuchadas aparecieron detrás de ella entrando por la puerta diciendo "Fuimos Meredy y yo quienes lo liberamos" Erza mientras se reincorporaba con la ayuda de Jellal miró a ambos escuchando "yo no hice nada, la mayor parte la hiciste tú Ultear" comentaba una chica joven de baja altura, de pelo corto, de color rosa claro y los ojos verdes brillantes, la cual se descubría la cabeza para sonreír a Erza, acto seguido Ultear hizo lo mismo mostrando su hermoso cabello negro largo y su tez blanca "Erza se lo que estás pensando" dijo Jellal haciendo una pausa, "pero la verdad es que hemos creado un gremio independiente para expiar nuestros pecados ayudando a la gente desde las sombras, sabemos que no es mucho, pero es mi nueva forma de vivir" aclaraba el muchacho para luego dar una señal haciendo que las chicas lo dejaran solo para hablar con ella.

Luego de ponerse al día con sus vidas, Jellal se acercó a Erza y dijo "ahora si quieres cobrar venganza por lo de Simón adelante, no te detendré", esto hizo que Erza se enojara de tal manera que empezara a gritar sin control "¡TU CREES QUE SIMON HUBIERA QUERIDO ESO!, ¿NO CREASTE UN GREMIO PARA LUCHAR CONTRA EL MAL DE ESTE MUNDO PARA EXPIAR TUS PECADOS?" se quejaba la muchacha mientras Jellal respondía tranquilamente "no lo creo, mis pecados no son cosas que se puedan reparar fácilmente, ¿Por qué hago todo esto?, no puedo saberlo con este laberinto de pensamientos" haciendo una pausa este dijo nuevamente mirando hacia un lado con una vista melancólica "tal vez sería mejor que esté muerto, así…" pero este pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando en su mejilla derecha sintió una cachetada propinada por la chica "¡qué estupideces dices!" gritó a lo que el chico respondió "no soy tan fuerte como tú", Erza profirió "¿ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE NO ESTA BIEN VIVIR SI NO ERES FUERTE? ¡ES UNA COMPLETA TONTERÍA! ¡VIVIR ES FUERZA! NO ERES EL JELLAL QUE UNA VEZ CONOCÍ, NO ESTÁS SIENDO EL JELLAL QUE VIVÍA SU VIDA AL MAXIMO ¡NO ESTÁS SIENDO EL HOMBRE DEL QUE ALGUNA VEZ ME ENAMORÉ!" terminó de gritar haciendo que el mencionado se sobresaltara para luego recomponerse con un rubor en sus mejillas, acto seguido éste se acercó a la pelirroja mirándola a los ojos, ella se ruborizó y mientras se iban acercando miles de recuerdos llegaron a sus mentes de cuando estuvieron juntos luchando por sobrevivir, y justo cuando se iban a besar las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de la chica la cual tuvo una última visión de un Natsu totalmente triste llorando sangre, esto hizo que su corazón doliera y fuera el detonador de sus lágrimas... los jóvenes no se alcanzaron a sellar el beso para cuando Jellal se alejó de ella y sonriéndole le dijo "parece que tu corazón ya tiene un dueño ¿no?", pero la chica no alcanzó a contestar cuando un fuerte temblor sacudió la ciudad...

 ** _Con Natsu_**

La ferviente batalla entre los dos contrincantes se hacía notar por todo el lugar, mientras más chocaban sus espadas la tierra se agitaba más fuertemente haciendo que las estructuras a su alrededor se fueran derrumbando **_– ¡POR QUÉ NO ME DICES NADA LIZ, POR QUÉ NO ME REPROCHAS!-_** gritaba el joven mientras forcejeaba con la mujer, pero ella ni siquiera mostraba alguna emoción ni contestaba a lo que decía. Siguieron interceptando sus ataques unos con otros hasta que el cansancio comenzó a notarse entre los dos **_–parece que llegué a mi límite de energía-_** comentaba la chica jadeando fuertemente, mientras Natsu se encontraba condiciones parecidas, puesto que se encontraba de rodillas con su espada enterrada en el suelo para usarla de apoyo sin dejar de jadear ** _–nos veremos pronto N… servidor de Dios-_** dijo la chica mientras desaparecía del lugar en un destello de magia oscura **_–qué te pasó Liz…-_** terminó de susurrar el joven pelirosa para caer tendido en el suelo, respirando pesadamente (¿por qué estás con vida?) fue su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido en el suelo…

 ** _En alguna parte de Fiore_**

 ** _-¿Cómo estuvo la visita, querida hermana?-_** decía un hombre vestido con una sotana negra, con su cabellera carmesí hasta la cintura la que cubría parte de una espada que cargaba en su espalda, ojos afilados rojo infierno y una gran cicatriz en su rostro, pero lo que más destacaba de este hombre era la falta de su mano derecha y su oreja izquierda. Liz, quien se encontraba jadeando momentáneamente se acercó a su hermano y recibió una linda caricia de parte de este, luego tocó el pecho de la chica apretando sus senos para acercarse a los labios de ella y besarlos introduciendo su lengua con violencia provocando que la chica jadeara por el contacto, luego se separó y le dio una cachetada a la mujer tirándola al piso ** _–jiajiajiajia, falta poco Natsu, poco para cumplir mi venganza, te haré pasar el peor infierno en tu nueva vida-_** reía maniáticamente el hombre para luego desaparecer en medio de unas llamas negras…

 ** _Fin Capitulo tres._**


	4. Genosidio

_**hola muchas gracias por su review, me alegro que mi historia le este gustando**_

 _ **jimsop098: Muchas gracias jimsop098, me complace decirte que también lo creo jjajaa, bueno aqui esta la actualización espero la disfrutes**_

 ** _bueno no se si el capitulo esta muy corto o muy largo, pero espero lo disfruten. atte. Dikotsu._**

 **Declaimer: los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de hiro mashima** **solo es mio la historia disparatada que hice mas sus personajes originales.**

 **PD: ya lo saben lo de los diálogos xD**

 ** _Capitulo cuatro: Genocidio_**

 ** _Con Erza_**

 ****Los fuertes temblores siguieron por más de una hora, habían buscado refugio en las zonas más firmes de las estructuras por si llegaran a derrumbarse, mientras tanto la pelirroja observaba preocupada ya que Natsu todavía no aparecía (no me digas…), y con un pensamiento de peligro y angustia que no lograba comprender decidió salir corriendo del lugar para ir a su encuentro, Jellal vio esto y corrió fue tras ella, y para cuando la chica iba a cruzar la calle fue detenida por la manos del joven "Erza es peligro…" pero esta quitó su mano rápidamente refutando "pero puede que Natsu esté en peligro, no puedo quedarme contigo, lo siento…" a Jellal se le abrieron los ojos mientras los temblores dejaban lentamente de suceder (Con que él…), pero no pudo seguir en su disyuntiva cuando Erza volvió a ponerse en camino sin mirar atrás.

"Sabía que había algo raro en él, sabía que algo me ocultaba, no encontré normal que me dejara sola en esta misión" susurraba Erza a la vez que corría hacia la entrada de la capital. Mirando para varios lados la joven se encontraba desesperada, no sabía a donde ir, así que para poder encontrarlo usó aquel poder mágico que le había enseñado para poder sentir la energía de otros, la expansión del aura, y aunque al principio le costaba ser capaz de dominarlo, su determinación y temor de no saber lo que pudo haber pasado con el pelirosa hizo que juntara sus manos en su pecho y pensando en Natsu concentró su aura en su cuerpo y esta fue expandida una gran cantidad de kilómetros pudiendo finalmente sentir un pueblo a diez mil kilómetros de donde ella se encontraba, con un cuerpo en el suelo y varios edificios destruidos. "Debe ser él" exclamó preocupada y en un susurro tomó aire, para luego usando su magia de re-equip se puso su **armadura de velocidad** y se puso a correr en dicha dirección.

Luego de unos minutos Erza se encontraba en una aldea en ruinas, y al llegar a la entrada pudo ver las casas y demás edificaciones destruidas, la tierra con cientos de cráteres y en medio de dicha escena un joven tendido en el suelo. Erza en un principio se asustó al ver a Natsu en esas condiciones, por lo que corrió hacia él y lo tomó entre sus brazos susurrando en sus oídos "Natsu, Natsu despierta…" para luego sentir como este respiraba, aparte de las heridas estaba bien, sólo se había quedado dormido, y tras constatar el estado de él la chica posó la cabeza del joven en sus piernas mientras esperaba a que este se despertara por sí mismo.

Lentamente los ojos de Natsu se habrían para ver una sombra frente a él, luego la visión fue más y más clara y pudo distinguir a una mujer pelirroja con un orejas de leopardo, "¿Erza?..." preguntó un tanto sorprendido para escuchar "si…Natsu, aquí estoy", ante esto no pudo controlar levantarse ruborizado al ver la posición en que se encontraba junto a la chica; "¿cómo te fue? ¿pudiste reencontrarte con tu amor?" cuestionó entre curioso y molesto por esta última interrogante mientras se daba la vuelta quedando de espaldas a Erza, fue entonces cuando ella lo abrazó por la espalda y respondió relajadamente "si…muchas gracias Natsu", éste sonrió amargamente pero sin mirarla dijo "me alegro" para luego comenzar a zafarse del abrazo pero Erza no lo soltaba, esto le resultó extraño y mirando por sobre su hombro notó a la joven con las mejillas coloradas. Tras unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, Natsu decidió darse la vuelta para observar mejor y encarar a Erza "¿te encuentras bien?" mientras sentía como la aludida lo abrazaba y una lágrima comenzaba a correr por su mejilla "pensé que te había perdido al ver que no llegabas", ante esta revelación, el joven suavizó su trato con ella y posó su mano en su nuca para sonreírle y otorgarle seguridad le dijo "tranquila… sólo estaba agotado" mientras ocultaba en una sonrisa su preocupación ante lo que ocurrió en la villa "vámonos de aquí Erza, busquemos un lugar para descansar, mañana partiremos de vuelta al gremio puesto que necesito hablar con el maestro Makarov" le indicó sintiendo un mal presentimiento, pero tratando de apartar estos malos presagios de su mente se puso a caminar, seguido muy de cerca por la pelirroja. Pero antes de abandonar completamente el lugar, Natsu hizo una reverencia frente a las ruinas y posando sus manos en posición de rezo susurró – ** _que Dios los guie en su camino a casa-_** , sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía en un idioma extraño a los oídos de Erza, luego retomó la caminata pero Erza se encontraba asqueada, con lágrimas en sus ojos y de pronto una fuerte cólera, en esas ruinas no sólo habían escombros y signos de una batalla temible, sino que habían cuerpos, o más bien restos por doquier, algunos quemados y otros despedazados, restos… una visión demasiado horrorosa para la chica quien no recordaba haber presenciado semejante escena de muerte, tanto que terminó vomitando por lo que estaba viendo, a lo que Natsu volteó y tapó su vista con sus manos susurrando "olvida lo que vistes…" para luego desaparecer junto a Erza en una luz blanca.

 ** _Capital de Fiore, interior de la posada._**

Natsu y Erza se encontraban en una habitación, ella con un semblante de agobio y pena, mientras el joven sólo guardaba silencio… en un momento la pelirroja se tomó las rodillas y con lágrimas en los ojos inquirió "Natsu…eso fue" a lo que él respondió calmadamente pero en su voz se notaba la rabia "eso lo hizo un demonio del otro mundo…" Erza abrió los ojos de par en par y su cara se desfiguró al recordar los cuerpos que logró divisar en una de las casas de la aldea, todavía en pie, y sin poder aguantar más y corrió al baño a vomitar, para ella era la primera vez en su vida el ver partes de cuerpos despedazados, tripas por aquí y por allá, pedazos de ojos, sesos, pulmones, todo desperdigados en toda la habitación, hasta el cuerpo de un bebé estaba completamente descuartizado, la chica se puso morada y comenzó a temblar en medio de arcadas "qué clase de criatura es capaz de hacer algo semejante…". Tras unos minutos salió del baño y quedó parada en medio de la habitación, e inconscientemente se empezó a aferrar a sí misma y a tener escalofríos, con sólo esta corta pero abrumadora experiencia logró comprender parte de las vivencias de Natsu y lo que tuvo que soportar en aquel mundo "Natsu…abrázame por favor" fue lo único que alcanzó a articular la chica en medio de sus sollozos, para cuando Natsu ya estaba detrás de ella abrazándola cálidamente y besando su nuca dijo "Erza… trata de dormir, estoy contigo", para sentir como lentamente lograba tranquilizarse gracias a su acogedor abrazo, "ahora descansa y trata de reponer energías para mañana" sugirió antes de soltar a Erza, pero ésta lo sujeto con fuerza como queriendo que no disolviera el abrazo en el que estaba fundidos, que no se vaya de su lado, no quería que ese momento no acabara, tenía miedo… esto hizo que Natsu se preocupara así que depositando otro beso en su nuca este introdujo magia en el sistema de la chica haciendo que relajara y se quedara dormida en sus brazos, luego de eso la tomó estilo nupcial y la depositó en la cama para luego taparla y pasarle su mano derecha por su frente "tranquila, mañana será un día mejor". Luego de corroborar que se encontrara profundamente dormida, salió hacia el palco de la habitación y sacó un cigarrillo de una cajetilla que llevaba en su chaqueta, con su dedo hizo una llama y exhalando el humo miró al cielo y exclamó con angustia **_–he fallado de nuevo mi Señor-_** para luego votar el humo del cigarro por sus labios lentamente…

 ** _A la mañana siguiente._**

Natsu no había pegado vela en toda la noche en su afán de cuidar el sueño de la chica, y Erza había despertado renovada, con nuevas energías y una mente más fuerte, después de afrontar lo que había visto la noche anterior. Tras un desayuno liviano y escueto Natsu se acercó a la joven y tomándola del hombro preguntó "¿preparada para volver a casa?" ésta sonrió dulcemente y dijo "si…reportémonos con el maestro", para luego desaparecer en un destello blanco.

 ** _En Magnolia…_**

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"… Un gran rugido se escuchó en toda la desierta ciudad, allí estaba Natsu de rodillas junto a una Erza quien estaba llorando abrazándolo por la espalda, Natsu comenzó a aumentar su nivel mágico haciendo que la tierra temblara, más la chica lo seguía abrazando y pidiéndole que se controlara "cálmate… por favor Natsu…cálmate"… **_-¡HAAAAA!, ¡MALDITA SEA ES MI CULPA, ES MI CULPA!-_** gritaba el hombre mientras lágrimas de sangre corrían por sus ojos.

Delante de ambos se encontraba las ruinas de una ciudad alguna vez habitada, este hermoso lugar ahora era sólo escombros sin ningún alma en ella, un gran cráter en medio de la ciudad con una cruz invertida de más de veinte metros en ella, **_–hijos de puta, hijos de puta…-_** decía Natsu en sus sollozos mientras comenzaba a golpear el suelo fuertemente haciendo grandes terremotos por el lugar, esto causó que Erza se comenzara a preocupar, así que rápidamente se puso delante de Natsu rompiendo el abrazo y lo vio con un rostro demacrado y muerto en pena, era la primera vez que veía tal expresión en el muchacho, esta visión de dolor del joven hizo que su corazón le doliera al ver el estado crítico en que estaba sumido, así que con todas sus fuerzas golpeó a Natsu en su mejilla, descolocando al muchacho el cual la miró y con tristeza en sus rostro abrazó a Erza enterrando su rostro en el vientre de ella, ésta con el mismo dolor de ver su ciudad destruida posó sus manos en la nuca del chico para acariciarla.

Estuvieron en esa posición hasta que vino la noche y en el cielo se vio un mensaje en fuego rojo **_–bienvenido a casa Natsy-_**. Inmediatamente una legión de demonios apareció de entre los escombros con sus rostros maquiavélicos riendo a carcajadas, causando que la tristeza del joven desapareciera para volverse ira, se levantó y desenfundó su sable pistola y con rabia en sus ojos éste dijo **_–si eso quieres Liz, eso tendrás-_** acto seguido el pelirosa se puso en posición de batalla y la pelirroja también re-equipando su armadura del cielo, haciendo que Natsu la mirara de medio lado "ponte el purgatorio, y usas las pistolas, sólo las pistolas podrán hacerle daño a estas criaturas, la armadura sólo te servirá para otorgarte un poco de defensa, no lo olvides" recalcó en un tono monótono, para salir a la carga cegado por la ira. **_-Jooo, el jefe tenía razón, si esperábamos aquí llegarían en cualquier momento-_** susurró la voz de una criatura quien miraba desde la copa de un árbol cercano todo lo que estaba ocurriendo **_–dejemos que se desgasten un poco antes de matarlos_** -, exclamó para desaparecer del lugar, dejando a los demás demonios peleando contra ambos jóvenes.

Erza se encontraba rodeada de veinte demonios alados los cuales poseían rostros deformes con colmillos y ojos rojos, la chica los miraba con un poco de temor, puesto que eran criaturas no solo desconocidas para ella sino que además imponían miedo, y precisamente de miedo se alimentaban, pero ella se mentalizaba "ten fe en ti misma, cree en Natsu quien cree en ti" para luego pegar un grito de guerra y lanzarse al ataque. Rápidamente corrió al frente cargando sus armas, las que comenzaron a brillar en un tono verde y disparó dos balas las cuales salieron rápidamente del riel del cañón impactando con la criatura que estaba más próxima a ella, la cual pegó un grito ahogado al ser atravesada por las balas en su pecho y cabeza, acto seguido las balas detonaron creando un vórtice en la criatura desintegrándola en el momento. Luego de ver la potencia de dichas armas se disponía a continuar cuando sintió cómo una bola de fuego golpeaba su espalda haciendo que ella se estrellara con una de las tantas paredes en ruinas del lugar, para rápidamente levantarse del suelo, "más rápido, más rápido" se decía, mientras volvía a la carga desde el lugar en el que estaba, dando un gran salto al cielo y apuntando a la tierra comenzó a disparar ráfagas de balas mágicas de color verde que al impactar con las criaturas se generaba el vórtice que succionaba a esos monstruos por la presión del viento haciendo que éstas se despedazaran y desintegraran en segundos.

Erza comenzó a sonreír ante el fervor de la batalla, se sentía con más confianza con esas armas mágicas y cada vez atacaba con más precisión. En un momento, cuando iba cayendo una criatura presa de su ataque otra se posó detrás de ella e inmediatamente la pelirroja se giró en ciento ochenta grados y pateó al demonio pero éste ni se inmutó, y para cuando se dio cuenta su pierna había sido cogida por las garras de ese demonio quien la levantó y lanzó fuertemente contra el piso, haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo haciendo un cráter inmenso en la tierra a la vez que Erza escupía sangre de la boca, luego vio como tres criaturas estaban sobre ella abriendo sus fauces cargando en ellas unas grandes llamaradas las cuales fueron expelidas como bolas de fuego las cuales impactaron en el lugar donde ella se encontraba, la joven para defenderse del ataque posicionó sus brazos en cruz cubriéndose el rostro para recibir el ataque a quemarropa, su armadura del purgatorio con gran dificultad logró amortiguar el daño provocado por las llamas del infierno de los demonios. Tras disiparse el ataque múltiple, la pelirroja se levantó con dificultad viendo cómo partes de su armadura caían al suelo y jadeando por el gran desgaste mágico que tuvo que usar para soportar los ataques de las bestias, y sin poder evitarlo debió tomar una bocanada de aire para recomponerse y relajar su corazón excitado… todavía no manejaba bien sus nuevas armas, así que le costaba un poco controlar la magia que estas absorbían de ella, entonces la chica sonrió de medio lado y moviendo su agotado cuerpo se lanzó a la carga nuevamente pero esta vez puso sus manos a los costados y comenzó a correr en círculos rodeando a las tres criaturas que estaban viendo cómo se movía mientras seguían lanzado sus bolas de fuego hacia ella, Erza los esquivaba por milímetros, y sus manos se comenzaron a cargar con un aura azul las cuales comenzaron a brillar fuertemente, acto seguido la chica lanzó las pistolas al aire para apuntar a las criaturas con sus manos "lanza del demonio del mar" fue lo que dijo para que de sus manos saliera eyectado un gran chorro de agua en forma de lanza de sus palmas que impactó contra las tres criaturas haciendo que éstas estallaran en miles de partes manchando su cuerpo con sangre negra; rápidamente saltó y cogió las pistolas justo a tiempo, ya que en ese preciso momento dos demonios iban corriendo hacia ella con sus garras afiladas en alto, al ver esto la joven no perdió tiempo y dio una voltereta y con sus pistolas apuntó a los demonios que se acercaban a ella, ésta brillo de color rojo y disparó cuatro balas seguidas las que impactaron en la cabeza y pecho de los demonios para luego ver como ardían en unas llamas amarillas, los demonios se retorcían de dolor para finalmente caer al suelo carbonizadas.

Gracias a eso la joven se había liberado de seis demonios, sólo quedaban catorce los cuales se arremolinaban alrededor de ella apareciendo y desapareciendo. Sin previo aviso y con su estado de mente ya cansado en menos de un segundo uno de los demonios se posicionó detrás de la muchacha aprensándola con fuerza e inmovilizándola, y con la presión que éste ser ejercía consiguió dislocándole el hombro derecho, Erza se mordió los labios para resistir el dolor, luego de ello los trece demonios restantes se aproximaron ante ella y con risitas decían **_–es hora de la tortura_** -, la pelirroja no necesitaba entender lo que blasfemaban los demonios para entender que la iban a torturar, y recordando lo ocurrido en la aldea comprendía la naturaleza monstruosa de estos seres del otro mundo, ésta sonrió de medio lado, soportando el dolor del dislocamiento en su hombro, comenzó a concentrarse inundando su cuerpo con magia la que comenzó a brillar de color rojo, azul y verde; en tanto que se centraba en conjurar, los demonios comenzaron a atacarla destrozando su armadura, mordiendo sus brazos y piernas arrancando la piel blanca de la joven, la que soportó sin siquiera quejarse. Mientras la sangre salía de sus heridas, unas garras se clavaron en el abdomen de la chica, lo cual hizo que escupiera sangre, a su vez que unos cuantos demonios se deleitaban con la carne y sangre de la chica, pero eso no impidió que terminara de llevar su magia al máximo para luego susurrar "espíritus elementales que aman la naturaleza préstenme su gracia, para destronar el imperio del mal frente a mí, ven a mí torrente del elemental de Cloyd", tras esto un inmenso tornado de fuego, agua y viento salió desde el suelo envolviendo a la chica junto a todas las criaturas del infierno las cuales gritaban de dolor, tras el impacto este tornado cubrió un amplio lugar destrozando todo a su alrededor y después de un minuto este remolino multicolores desapareció dejando a una chica en pie con una sonrisa y cuerpo ensangrentado la cual se desplomó en el suelo, mientras un charco de sangre se formaba debajo de su cuerpo de ella, la que susurraba "lo logré…Natsu"…, para quedar inconsciente en el lugar.

Por otro lado se encontraba Natsu quien, con un solo corte al aire hacía que una ráfaga de luz celestial saliera de su espada arrasando todo lo que tocaba a su alrededor, algunas criaturas eran cortadas por la mitad y otras se desintegraban manchando todo el lugar con sangre negra, el cielo que estaba cubierto de infernos era rápidamente despejado para dejar ver una hermosa noche estrellada; Natsu, sin controlar su fuerza sólo atacó a la legión de demonios que eran más de seis mil entidades las cuales desaparecían rápidamente. De pronto, el joven sintió cómo la magia de Erza desaparecía de su radar, y cuando iba a dar media vuelta para ir a buscar a la chica, una enorme criatura de color verde con más de veinte metros de altura de apariencia animal que apareció de la nada, rompiendo el suelo donde se encontraba éste, Natsu rápidamente saltó a los cielos, más unos tentáculos que venían de la espalda del cuadrúpedo quien lo agarró del cuello y lo azotó contra el suelo en varias ocasiones, para luego engullirlo y empezar a mordisquearlo hasta tragarlo… dos segundos de silencio pasaron para cuando un gran haz de luz celeste apareciera del lomo de la criatura partiéndola en dos y liquidándola en el acto, la sangre verde se impregnó en el joven que salía del cuerpo de la criatura el cual gritó **_–¡DEJEN DE JODERME HIJOS DE PERRA!-_** para luego quedarse suspendido en el aire.

Tras unos instantes de aparente calma, miró en dirección donde debería encontrarse la pelirroja y allí la vio cubierta de sangre y con graves heridas tendida en el suelo, luego de ello se dio un impulso en el cielo y llegó hasta su lado para posar su mano derecha en la espalda de la chica "lo hiciste bien Erza" le susurró con ternura, para luego hacer emanar una luz amarilla de su palma la cual comenzó a curar a la joven haciendo que su cuerpo quedara intacto, después de unos segundos dejó de aplicar magia para sentir que la chica respiraba tranquilamente, entonces dibujó un patrón en el suelo donde ésta se encontraba y un gran domo dorado que abarcaba un radio de tres metros apareció cubriéndolos a ambos. De pronto, y de la nada se escuchaban unos aplausos que venían de la sombras de las ruinas, y una voz gruesa profirió **_–fiuu, no esperaba menos de mi querido y viejo amigo Natsu-_** cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el chico quien al mirar hacia dicho lugar pudo ver a un joven de no más de veinte años, de cabello blanco con un parche en el ojo izquierdo quien aplaudía fuertemente, Natsu quedó pasmado ante lo que sus ojos contemplaban **_–Henry…no puede ser, tu moriste hace dos años…cómo-_** el aludido sonrió y pisando fuertemente el suelo exclamó **_–corrección viejo, me dejaste morir-_** mientras reía de medio lado **_-no sabes… no tienes idea de lo que se siente cuando los demonios te torturan hasta morir-_** exclamaba mientras comenzaba a desenfundar una pistola la cual apuntó a Natsu **_–pero no te culpo, eras débil, no podías salvarme…aunque ahora que lo pienso…-_** disparó dos balas oscuras las cuales rebotaron con el domo dorado que se comenzó a trizar **_–gracias a ti, ahora tengo un poder completamente abismal-._**

Natsu notó la mirada y sonrisa demoniaca de su ex camarada y saliendo del domo dorado profirió **_–entonces…no, no puede ser Henry tú…-_** éste rio maliciosamente y unas alas plomas salieron de su espalda ** _–si perra, vendí mi alma al diablo para vengarme de ti… tú me dejaste morir, pues ahora ¡yo te matare a ti!…-_** Natsu apretó sus puños haciendo que de éstos saliera sangre y empuñando su sable pistola se abalanzó hacia Henry quien recibió su estocada con la boca de su pistola haciendo fuerza, acto seguido con una patada golpeó el pecho del pelirosa de forma tan brutal que lo hizo retroceder dos metros lo cual le permitió llevarse dos costillas del chico, quien escupió sangre en el momento mientras recuperaba el aliento que perdió tras ese golpe **_–que pasa viejo, ¿te faltan energías?-_** comenzaba a reír nuevamente para apuntar con su arma al joven, Natsu sonrió de medio lado – ** _veo que tu fuerza aumentó bastante-_** , tras unos segundos el chico voló nuevamente hacia Henry mandando un corte vertical el cual nuevamente fue detenido por la pistola del susodicho pero se recuperó rápidamente propinándole una patada a la quijada la que el peliblanco recibió con una sonrisa, el impacto causó que la quijada del sujeto se dislocara pero no le prestó importancia alguna ya que rápidamente se auto-regeneró. En ese punto, Natsu soltó su espada y cogió la mano de Henry que estaba armada para torcerla quebrándole el brazo al instante, desarmando provisoriamente al joven, éste chilló de dolor pero no se detuvo, al contrario el peliblanco abrió sus fauces y mordió a Natsu en el hombro izquierdo arrancándole parte de la carne, para luego con su mano libre golpearle en la espalda baja más de una vez, el pelirosa no soltaba al contrario y se mantuvo estoico resistiendo los golpes, más la sensación de la sangre que escurría de su hombro hizo que desde la posición en la que se encontraba diera un fuerte codazo a las costillas del otro, quebrándole tres costillas en el acto, y escupiendo sangre en la espalda de éste, provocando que los dos oponentes se separaran y se miraran agresivamente.

 ** _–Sabes Natsu… pensé que tras haber batallado contra tantos demonios y con lo debilitado que habías quedado serias una presa fácil, pero me equivoqué-_** reconoció este ser, para luego sonreír mientras sus carnes se caían a pedazos mostrando una piel color marfil, sus manos se deformaron haciendo que sus uñas se convirtieran en garras, el brazo roto volvió a su lugar y sus costillas se regeneraron… ¡estaba como nuevo!, de su frente salió un cuerno alargado de color negro y sus ojos eran amarillos afilados **_–subamos de nivel entonces, amigo mío -_** fue lo último que dijo para desaparecer de la vista de Natsu y emerger detrás de él, y con un haz de luz oscura atravesó el cuerpo del pelirosa partiéndolo por la mitad, y éste partido en dos cayó al suelo haciendo que sus órganos quedaran desparramadas por todo el lugar. Entonces el demonio de nombre Henry con sus zapatos pisó la cabeza del pelirosa y comenzó a reír de manera maniaca, mientras un grito sordo se oyó en el lugar **_– ¿eso era todo? ¿hasta aquí llegó el nuevo peón de Dios? ¡no me hagan reír!-_** profería al ver lo fácil que fue matar a Natsu…

Erza había recobrado el conocimiento hace pocos minutos cuando notó que estaba rodeada de un domo dorado que la protegía, para luego tantearse su cuerpo al observar que su armadura estaba rota mostrando varias parte de su piel, y preocupada por las múltiples heridas que recordaba haber recibido advirtió que éstas estaban completamente curadas. Luego se percató más detenidamente en su alrededor para encontrase con dos figuras peleando unos metros más allá, una era Natsu quien estaba muy mal herido y el otro era un sujeto peliblanco quien lo mantenía al margen. La joven miraba anonadada la pelea de ellos y viendo cómo ambos descuidaban su defensa y sólo se dedicaban al ataque, para luego ver cómo el peliblanco comenzaba a regenerarse convirtiéndose en algo completamente distinto, asombrada, acababa de ver una demonización de otro mundo, tragó saliva por el miedo causado a su psique, y aunque se propuso mantenerse en silencio tratando de evitar llamar la atención de la criatura frente a ella no pudo ocultar su horror cuando contempló el cuerpo de su amado ser partido por la mitad cayendo en dos partes, ante lo cual la chica gritó de pánico y comenzó a llorar desenfrenadamente. ¿Acaso éste sería su final? pensó al ver cómo ese ser se acercaba a ella relamiéndose los labios **_– ¿así que éste era su amor? creo que mi divertiré violándola antes de matarla-_** Erza comenzó lentamente a arrastrarse hacia atrás en pánico, puesto que no necesitaba entender lo que aquella cosa delante de ella hablaba para percibir sus intenciones, para luego advertir cómo este demonio alzaba su mano derecha y golpeaba fuertemente el ya frágil domo dorado, el cual se cristalizó y rompió en miles de pedazos, dejando a la joven sin defensa alguna…

Erza, en medio de lágrimas cerró sus ojos y sintió cómo una mano la cogía del cuello y la levantaba por los aires, ésta forcejeo tratando de quitarse el agarre para sólo escuchar un murmullo en su oído izquierdo que, aunque incomprensible, le causó asco **_–te vez deliciosa-_** mientras Henry le pasaba su lengua por la mejilla a la chica quien lo golpeó en todos los lugares que sus puños alcanzaban, pateó de la misma forma y trató de conjurar magia pero este ser la miró a los ojos restringiendo sus movimientos con una técnica de parálisis ocular. El demonio había comenzado a manosear bruscamente los muslos de la pelirroja con su mano libre cuando sintió que su cuerpo se había quedado estático como de piedra se tratase **_–qué demonios...-_** fue lo que dijo para cuándo miró con fuerza hacia atrás, dislocándose el cuello por la presión ejercida para encontrarse con una criatura que estaba de pie en donde debería estar el cuerpo de Natsu. Este ser tenía los cabellos en punta de color blanco, sus ojos rojo sangre con un iris reptiliano de color negro y mirada aguda, su piel era pálida como el marfil y sus labios morados, de su espalda salían un par de alas de distinta forma, la de su lado izquierdo era un ala de dragón mientras que su ala derecha era de plumas como la de los ángeles pero ambas eran negras como la noche, en sus manos se podían notar sus uñas sobresalidas como garras afiladas, y en su pecho había una gran cicatriz. Mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia el demonio, de su cuerpo emanaban pequeñas descargas eléctricas de color azul que envolvían todo su cuerpo, pero lo que más llamo la atención del demonio era como la sangre que estaba repartida por toda la ciudad se estaba acumulando en el cielo para empezar a ser absorbida por el cuerpo de este nueva entidad en varias hileras de sangre que se unían en el cuello, brazos, espalda y pies de él. Henry trató por todos los medios de moverse del lugar, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba ¡estaba completamente paralizado!, un miedo comenzó a invadir su corazón, mejor dicho su alma demoniaca comenzó a temblar alertándolo del peligro, pero ya era demasiado tarde, puesto que la criatura había desaparecido de la vista de su vista para encontrarse frente al cuerpo de éste; Erza por su lado estaba completamente horrorizada ante la nueva criatura al punto de no poder articular palabra, un escalofrió recorrió todo su ser haciendo que su cuerpo temblara, pero lo que vio después fue lo que la dejó sin aliento, ya que este ser le había arrancado el corazón al demonio haciendo que la soltara haciéndola caer al piso, en ese preciso momento y delante de ambos aquel individuo comenzó a comerse el corazón de Henry delante de sus narices **_–no…me digas que tú pero…-_** fue lo último que logró susurrar para cuando su aliento de vida dejó este mundo.

Tras semejante escena, este ente se volvió hacia Erza quien estaba abrazada a sus piernas en el suelo y temblando fuertemente, la criatura se agachó lentamente hacia ella, la miró y comenzó a aproximar su mano derecha a su rostro más ésta grito de miedo, haciendo que este ser se detuviera y con una voz acoplada, como si de su voz salieran dos tonos, uno agudo y uno grueso escuchó su nombre provenir de él "Erza…" la muchacha cerró sus ojos en pánico pero algo la hizo volver a abrirlos para advertir cómo él se arrodillaba frente a ella y comenzaba a llorar lágrimas de sangre mientras volvía a intentar tocarla "¡no te me acerques monstruo!"; finalmente este ser no siguió intentando acercarse a la pelirroja pero esto no impidió que siguiera llorando sangre con una expresión de desesperación en su rostro "Erza, yo…" y en un grito de dolor se escuchó "¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" mientras éste sujetaba su cabeza. La joven percibió a la criatura sufrir, como si el rechazo de ella lo lastimara, como si ella fuera la fuente de su dolor… entonces lo miró bien, su fisonomía, sus ropas destruidas, si las había reconocido bien la única persona que las llevaba en su mundo era, esa criatura era: "Natsu" murmuró la mujer mientras se llevaba sus manos a la boca y las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos…

 ** _Dos días después_**

 ****Han pasado dos días de ese fatídico día donde el dúo se encontró con su ciudad natal totalmente destruida sin tener noticias de ningún habitante del pueblo ni del gremio. En estos momentos Erza junto a Natsu se encontraban en la casa del joven pero desde que éste llegó se encontraba encerrado en su habitación, lo que significaba que llevaba dos días sin comer, cosa que preocupó a la chica la cual no había hablado con él desde lo acontecido, en ese momento…

 ** _Flash Back_**

 ****Erza se había recuperado del shock al ver la apariencia real de Natsu, más bien en lo que realmente se había convertido para ser más fuerte y tomando aire para calmar su nerviosismo preguntó: "Natsu…esa es tu… ¿qué eres?" Natsu, quien se encontraba de espaldas a ella con la mirada perdida mirando al horizonte le respondió con su voz acoplada la que sonó por todo el lugar "ésta es la indeleble marca…de mi pecado" luego de eso lentamente su cuerpo comenzó a volver a la normalidad, sentándose en el suelo.

 ** _Fin Flash back_**

Erza apoyó su espalda en la puerta de la habitación de Natsu pensando en cuánto tiempo le tomará recomponerse de lo sucedido, mientras se sentaba en el piso, comenzó a pensar nuevamente en todas las cosas vividas con él, y volvió a recalcar su decisión de hace mucho tiempo: ella ahora sería el pilar y la fuerza de él. Acto seguido, se levantó de su lugar y golpeó la puerta susurrando "Natsu, ábreme por favor" pero no hubo respuesta, entonces acercó su oreja a la puerta para escuchar y oyó muy pero muy bajo los susurros del chico, "Henry…Liz…chicos…lo siento" exclamaba con voz melancólica. Ahora la joven comprendía lo que estaba pasando, Natsu se sentía impotente aún con todo ese abismal poder ya que aún no podía cumplir con su promesa, esa promesa que realizó para no dejar que nadie más muriera, él se sentía culpable, ahora concebía el por qué de su melancolía, por qué esa tristeza que se reflejaba en sus ojos desde que llegó, algo que los demás ignoraban, algo que solamente ella percibió.

Rápidamente cayo la noche, y Natsu todavía no salía de ese trance de lamentos, esto provocó que Erza comenzara a sentirse mal y terminara por enfadarse por la impotencia de no saber qué hacer. Ya muy entrada la madrugada todo estaba oscuro debido que la casa de él no tenía nada de iluminación, Erza comenzó a acercarse nuevamente a la habitación del pelirosa, para oír una vez más los lamentos del chico que todavía estaban martirizándolo, pero esta vez, y sin poder aguantar más decidió actuar y giró la perilla de la puerta para entrar pero ésta estaba con cerrojo, así que de una patada la mandó a volar al interior de la habitación. Con las venas marcadas en su cabeza se acercó a donde estaba el chico el cual tenía sus brazos cubriéndole los ojos, y quedando frente a él la chica tiró de sus brazos levantando al muchacho que tenía la mirada perdida, y le propinó una gran bofetada lo cual hizo que éste volviera en sí, entonces sujetó su cabeza poniendo sus manos a los costados de las mejillas de él "escúchame, y escúchame bien, si tienes tanto dolor, si tienes tanto sufrimiento, déjame que yo cargue con la mitad de tus pecados, Natsu Dragneel ¡tú no estás solo!" esto hizo que el muchacho abriera los ojos de par en par y volviera a sollozar "no te..."; la chica presentía a donde llevaría este monólogo así que decidió callarlo y a la vez sacarlo de una vez de ese trance melancólico y autodestructivo haciendo lo único que su corazón le pedía desde mucho tiempo: callar sus lamentos con sus labios, dándole el beso más tierno y amoroso del mundo, provocando que todo el ser del pelirosa se llene de calor nuevamente. Tras separarse de los labios de Natsu la chila le cuestionó ruborizada "¿cómo es posible que llegues a imaginar que me causas miedo, o repulsión? ¡si eres el hombre que yo amo!" mientras le mostraba una cálida sonrisa, a lo que el joven correspondió con la misma sonrisa y rubor en sus mejillas, y sintió cómo su mundo de oscuridad se tornó cálido para luego escuchar "dime algo idiota" a lo que sólo atinó a acercarse para unir sus labios con los de la pelirroja profundizando el beso con su lengua para luego susurrar "tú eres la razón de mi vida, te he amado desde mucho antes de que te perdiera hace siete años, solo que recién ahora me doy cuenta de ello". Éstos se quedaron mirando tiernamente por unos minutos, volvieron a abrazarse cálidamente e inconscientemente se dirigieron hacia una pequeña cama que había a un costado de la habitación, y entre besos y caricias ambos cayeron sobre el mullido colchón.

Con la escasa luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, Erza comenzó a besar al muchacho nuevamente mientras que con una mano acariciaba su cabello, por su parte, el joven abrazó con fuerza a la pelirroja sintiendo como sus lenguas se acariciaban la una con la otra, e inevitablemente el ambiente iba subiendo de tono; en un momento, la chica se alejó de él lo justo para tomar su propia blusa y despojarse de esa prenda, dejando al descubierto sus hermosos pechos los cuales eran cubiertos por una lencería roja, el pelirosa quedó anonadado ante dichoso cuerpo frente a él, y ruborizándose aún más contemplaba cómo las dulces manos de la muchacha comenzaban a quitarle la polera blanca que tenía puesta dejando su torso al descubierto para luego ser acariciado en su cicatriz, éste sonrió complacido y se acercó lentamente ante los labios de la chica para besarlos mientras comenzaba a acariciar la cintura de la fémina, para tímidamente tocar sus senos y acomodarse sobre ella, causando que ambos chicos se sonrojaran estrepitosamente y se sintieran nerviosos por lo que estaban haciendo.

En el otro mundo, a Natsu los hermanos Grey le habían hablado tantas veces y con tantos detalles de sexo que su pobre mente ya no tenía nada de inocente, aun cuando jamás haya estado con alguien, la morbosidad y evidente tono de burla que usaban para referirse a este tema le hacía pensar que o eran unas bestias en esa área o hace mucho que no tenían compañera (sobre todo Isaac), algo que ni por si acaso se atrevió a corroborar. Pero ahora, estando en brazos de Erza, toda esa información le causaba vergüenza pues en teoría sabía qué hacer pero no se atrevía a lastimar a su amada, y todo este remolino de ideas en su mente le generaban una expresión de preocupación que no pasó desapercibida para la chica, quien detuvo las caricias para besarlo en la frente "tranquilo Natsu, confío en ti, ¿aprendamos juntos vale?", este gesto de entrega desinteresada fue lo que necesitaba el joven para despejar sus temores y aunque sea por esta noche, olvidar las atrocidades que estaban ocurriendo en su mundo y todas las batallas que estaba seguro que acontecería en un futuro cercano, para enfocarse en la hermosa pelirroja que ahora lo abrazaba e inundaba de calidez y ambos, embriagados por el amor que ahora sabían era correspondido, se sintieron listos para unir sus almas en un acto de amor puro y sincero donde la única testigo fue la luna que los cubrió con su manto de luz durante toda la noche.

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, dándole directamente en el rostro del pelirosa quien lentamente abría sus ojos para encontrarse completamente desnudo debajo de las sábanas blancas de su cama, para luego sentir la calidez del cuerpo de una joven quien lo estaba observando desde hace mucho tiempo la cual sonrió cálidamente "buenos días…cariño "mientras el rostro de la pelirroja se ruborizada al decir esas palabras, el aludido sonrió depositándole un beso en la frente y con una voz suave dijo "buenos días, mi reina", los chicos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos para luego acariciar el rostro del otro para entre risas cargadas de ternura darse un beso.

"Natsu ¿puedo pedirte un favor?" inquirió la pelirroja, a lo que el chico reaccionó mirándola con timidez pero respondiendo firmemente "soy todo oídos", con un poco de vergüenza la joven le preguntó "¿me dejarías ver eso nuevamente?", el joven comprendió a lo que se refería, quería ver su apariencia real… este dudó por un momento pero su ahora mujer le sonrió cálidamente para darle el valor para hacerlo nuevamente, fue entonces que Natsu cerró sus ojos y su apariencia rápidamente cambió hacia la criatura albina de pupila reptiliana y labios morados, Erza lo contempló y tiernamente le dijo "abre los ojos amor…" éste le correspondió abriéndolos lentamente para dejarla ver esos ojos rojo sangre con iris negro y de mirada afilada. La joven se aproximó hasta estar frente a él y en medio de una sonrisa le susurró "eres simplemente hermoso…" para luego unir sus labios con los de la criatura, depositando un cálido beso, Natsu se sorprendió al principio pero luego correspondió a este gesto para después acariciar la mejilla de la chica con su mano izquierda, y desde esa misma posición con un semblante serio volvió a adquirir su apariencia humana.

Luego de beber un poco de agua de un arroyo cercano y darse un raudo baño en esas mismas aguas, Natsu se dirigió a la joven y con un rostro severo le confesó "Erza, tengo algo que contarte y no será grato", a lo que la chica sólo asintió mientras guardaba silencio… "la gente de nuestra ciudad, yo…nosotros los matamos" esta revelación provocó que la chica abriera sus ojos sorprendida y aterrada por lo que le estaba confesando el pelirosa, quien tenía un semblante sombrío para proseguir: "al absorber la sangre de todo lo que había allí, pude sentir las almas de muchas personas de nuestro pueblo, lo más probable es que hallan muerto de alguna forma que desconozco, pero de alguna forma los terminaron convirtiendo en esos demonios con los que luchamos". Erza sintió que el joven estaba por quebrarse así que lo abrazó fuertemente y le susurró con ternura "está bien Natsu…no es tu culpa, ya se habían ido". Tras unos momentos de silencio entre ambos, la chica lo miró y preguntó curiosa "espera un poco, al tomar toda esa sangre ¿no sentiste a nadie del gremio?", a lo que Natsu sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza "no, pero tampoco siento que estén aquí, así que no sé dónde…" hizo una pausa dubitativo, entonces rápidamente se levantó de la cama y exclamó "querida, levántate, hay algo que pasé por alto" dijo el joven mientras se comenzaba a vestir con un destello de esperanza en sus ojos. Dicho esto la chica uso re-quip para ponerse su vestimenta normal, luego vio a Natsu quien le tendía su mano para que la sostenga pero ella saltó hacia su cuerpo y se aferró a él para luego ambos desaparecer en un destello blanco.

 ** _Ruinas de Magnolia_**

Erza y Natsu se encontraban en las ruinas de la ciudad Magnolia, caminaban lentamente tomados de las manos apoyándose el uno en el otro para no llorar por los acontecimientos que desolaban este lugar "ya falta poco" dijo el joven mientras apretaba con firmeza la manos de su amada "tranquilo amor, tal vez… estén bien" comentaba la pelirroja animando a su pareja; tras caminar una cierta cantidad del camino principal se detuvieron justo en el centro del lugar, entre la entrada de Magnolia y su casa Fairy Tail. En este punto, Natsu levantó sus manos al cielo y conjuró **_–espíritus del tiempo y amos de la verdad, revélame la vida de este lugar_** -, y delante de ambos apareció una especie de pantalla la cual mostraba la ciudad de Magnolia el día en que Erza y Natsu se fueron, luego el pelirosa con un movimiento de sus manos hizo que las imágenes avanzaran para ver el siguiente día, y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al momento de la destrucción del lugar.

 ** _Holograma del tiempo: Fairy Tail_**

Se escuchaban fuertes quejidos de muchos integrantes de Fairy Tail los cuales se encontraban levantados desde las una de la mañana en un entrenamiento dirigido por Makarov, Mavis y Zu; estos miembros fueron divididos en grupos quedando Wakaba, Macao, Kinana, Bisca, Alzack, Romeo, Max, Warren, y Nab con Makarov como líder, a Mavis se le habían asignado Laki, los hermanos Strauss, Jet, Droy, Vjeeter, Kana, Reedus , mientras Zu se quedaba con Laxus, Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Lucy, Wendy, Charles, Happy, Panther.

 ** _Con Makarov_**

Makarov se encontraba persiguiendo a su grupo con un enorme látigo usando su magia gigante, los cuales deberían recorrer treinta mil kilómetros entre ida y vuelta usando su magia hasta el agotamiento como calentamiento, esto incluía al jefe de grupo. Muchos ya iban con la lengua fuera y arrastrándose para seguir avanzando, ya que si no lo hacían como castigo Makarov les mandaba un gran latigazo que los electrocutaba, además que tendría que volver hacer el doble de ejercicios que sus compañeros en menos de una hora, (la hija de Bisca y Alzack se encontraba en el hombro del maestro divirtiéndose con lo que ocurría).

 ** _Con Mavis_**

Mavis se encontraba sentada en una roca mientras observaba a su grupo haciendo sentadillas, en menos de una hora ellos tenían que tener cincuenta mil sentadillas usando su magia hasta el límite para fortalecer su cuerpo, quien no lograra hacerlo recibiría la hermosa entrada a la **_Doncella de hierro 2.0_**. Ninguno quería quedar atrapado en esa máquina de tortura así que llevaban sus cuerpos al límite sin derecho al descanso para no caer en ese artilugio del mal (Mavis, al ser un espíritu no realizaba ninguna de estas actividades, y se dedicaba a observar y a curar a las posibles víctimas de aquella máquina del terror).

 ** _Con Zu_**

"¡BIEN HECHO DESPERDICIOS DE SEMEN, SE CREEN FUERTES, SE CREEN PODEROSOS, PERO NO SON PEOR QUE LOS DESPERDICIOS DE LOS ANIMALES, SIGUEN SIENDO LA MIERDA DE LA MIERDA, LACRAS EN LAS FALDAS DE SUS SUPERIORES, ASI QUE HASTA QUE YO NO DIGA BASTA, USTEDES TENDRÁN QUE SEGUIR CORRIENDO Y HACIENDO LO QUE YO LES DIGA! ¿ME ENTENDIERON?" gritaba una mujer de cabellos azules, quien dirigía a su grupo en los cuales su ejercicio consistía en correr diez pasos, detenerse hacer una sentadilla, luego correr diez pasos, detenerse hacer una flexión de brazos, para luego correr diez pasos más, detenerse y hacer un abdominal y así sucesivamente dentro del tiempo de una hora y haber recorrido cincuenta mil kilómetros entre ida y vuelta mientras se le iba aplicando magia de gravedad la cual multiplicaba su peso por veinte. Si no lograban cumplir sus objetivos estos eran sometidos a llevar una roca gigante en su espalda en los siguientes ejercicios por venir más el aumento de gravedad al treinta por ciento.

Luego de una hora todos los muchachos del equipo de Zu estaban sentados jadeando pesadamente casi perdiendo la conciencia cuando escucharon el grito de su jefe "¡QUIEN LES DIJO QUE SE PODIAN DETENER HIJOS DE PERRA! AHORA COMIENZA LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE SU ENTRENAMIENTO INFERNAL, MUJAUAJUAJAJAJAUJAU" lo único que se pudo escuchar fueron los gritos de agonía de los integrantes los cuales se sumaron a los otros dos grupos de Fairy Tail que no se creían capaces de soportar semejante tortura física.

 ** _Cinco días después_**

La carga era pesada para todos los integrantes de Fairy Tail, llevaban cinco días de puro entrenamiento sin descanso, el itinerario consistía en una comida de cinco minutos con una hora de sueño, haciendo que las 22:55 horas que tenían en vela fueran de puro entrenamiento sádico que ningún humano podría sobrellevar, esto hizo que muchos de ellos tuvieran su alma saliendo de su cuerpo, pero cada día que pasaba notaban un gran cambio en sus cuerpos y magia. Estaban todos reunidos en el gremio para aprovechar sus cinco minutos de almuerzo cuando Gray levantó la mano a su entrenadora haciéndose la pregunta que todos tenían en mente desde ya bastante tiempo: "Zu, una consulta" exclamaba Gray mientras se llevaba una bocanada de comida a la boca a lo que la chica con una tierna sonrisa respondió "cuénteme pequeño soldado" a lo que el aludido soltó "este entrenamiento que estamos llevando a cabo, ¿es el mismo que realizó Natsu?" a lo que la chica contestó poniendo un semblante sombrío "no, el entrenamiento de Natsu fue mucho peor que esto, él no tenía derecho a dormir por siete días y se alimentaba una vez a la semana además de sólo poder dormir media hora para continuar con su entrenamiento" mientras se llevaba una mano a su mentón para terminar diciendo "y bueno, eso fue por siete años seguidos y sin descanso, a no ser de que estuviera en alguna misión con los maestros", todos los que escucharon esto tuvieron distintas reacciones, a unos se les salió el alma del pánico, otros escupían sangre al morderse la lengua por el shock, otros vomitaban... Con esto aclarado finalizó el pequeño tentempié para continuar con su entrenamiento infernal que con el paso de los días aumentaba drásticamente la cantidad de ejercicios y reducía el tiempo de ejecución de los mismos.

 ** _La fatídica noche_**

Eran las once de la noche del sexto día de entrenamiento, todos estaban durmiendo tranquilamente en el gremio cuando un increíble rugido acompañado de un gran temblor rompió con su sueño… todos despertaron alarmados y rápidamente se alistaron para salir fuera de su estancia y mirar a su alrededor y fue allí cuando se encontraron con un enorme dragón de color amarillo con escamas oscuras y ojos en sangre, una criatura imponente por sí sola gracias a su colosal tamaño de más de cincuenta metros de altura la cual con su sombra cubría una gran porción de la ciudad de Magnolia, y sobre la cabeza de semejante espécimen podían ver una figura humanoide cuyo cabello blanco era lo que más sobresalía de éste. Al ver al inmenso dragón frente a la ciudad muchos ciudadanos comenzaron a gritar en desesperación mientras los magos de Fairy Tail tomaban sus cosas para prepararse para la batalla.

- ** _Desesperación, me gusta-_** susurró este ser sobre el dragón para dar una pequeña señal con su mano y hacer que la criatura se elevara en los cielos sin perder de vista la hermosa ciudad, acto seguido abrió sus fauces las cuales se fueron formando llamaradas doradas, los que iluminaron la noche trayendo consigo la hermosa luz del sol. "No puede ser" fue lo que alcanzó a susurrar Zu cuando vio cómo una luz tan cegadora fue generada gracias al gran aliento del dragón, "¡todos al suelo!" gritó la muchacha cuando rápidamente juntando sus manos las que brillaron en un color entre rojo y celeste mientras conjuraba **_–arte perdido del dragón de éter: escamas de las auroras de éter-_** esto hizo que un gran campo de fuerza rodeara a todos los integrantes de Fairy Tail en un domo, recibiendo de lleno el gran hálito del abismal dragón el cual ya había arrasado con toda la ciudad en un segundo, todos los de Fairy Tail estaban en el suelo sintiendo el inmenso terremoto producido por el poder de la bestia alada y las dos técnicas chocando entre sí; por un momento lograban escuchar los gritos y alaridos de toda la gente de esta ciudad para luego apagarse pocos segundos después de que el aliento del dragón amarillo dejara de ser producido.

 ** _-Hijo de perra, traer un dragón solar-_** fue lo último que se logró escuchar de la chica para ser envuelta en un aura roja celestina, ésta saltó a los cielos y se impactó con el dragón solar. Los jóvenes de Fairy Tail pudieron ver como su compañera Zu había adquirido la forma de un dragón tan grande como el solar, los que inmediatamente se abalanzaron uno sobre otro en un frenético forcejeo para destruir al otro… sus garras se incrustaban en las escamas del otro dándose fuertes mordidas entre ellos. Mientras estaban sumergidos en la batalla de estas dos fieras, una sombra estaba a unos cuantos metros delante de ellos con una sonrisa diabólica conjurando silenciosamente, Mavis quien logró salir de la hipnosis del espantoso espectáculo que se llevaba a cabo en os cielos gritó "DIOS MIO, LA CIUDAD ESTÁ… EN EL SUELO" muchos de los integrantes miraron donde Mavis señalaba y pudieron ver toda la ciudad destruida, todo estaba en ruinas… un escalofrío recorrió a todos los presentes cuando escucharon una voz en las mentes de ellos "corran, corran porque no podré protegerlos por mucho tiempo", era Zu quien se encontraba peleando con todas sus fuerzas, Makarov miró a la dragona azulada notando cómo la sangre corría por sus escamas al igual que las de su adversario.

Sin embargo, todo ya estaba perdido para ellos, puesto que al no lograr reaccionar por completo a causa de la devastación que se suscitaba a su alrededor, no notaron a tiempo un gran poder mágico que fue expulsado como una explosión en dirección de los integrantes del gremio, éste era gigantesco rayo bicolor oscuro con tonos blancos la cual llegaba vorazmente hacia ellos, algunos se abrazaron resignados a su muerte, otros cerraron sus ojos, y algunos se cubrían los rostros presa del pánico, Mavis y Makarov se pusieron frente a ellos para cubrirlos preparados para sacrificarse por sus hijos, cuando de la nada una figura humanoide apareció delante de ellos, ésta llevaba una sotana negra con botas militares del mismo tono y un cabello corto, quien puso su mano derecha frente al poder que hacia ellos iba dirigido y esta chocó con la palma del susodicho mientras resistía sin problemas ese gran poder **_-oi oi, ¿así es como tratas a la familia de mi discípulo y tu ex compañero?_** -, quien estaba sosteniendo esa energía brutal que amenazaba la vida de los miembros del gremio no era nada más ni nada menos que Dublanc, uno de los maestros de Natsu quien había intervenido en la batalla, luego miró sobre su hombro y preguntó **_–¿los tienen?-_** esa mirada estaba dirigida hacia dos personas, una iba vestida con una túnica blanca y el otro simplemente llevaba un piyama azul, estos eran el mago celestial Sebastian y el otro era el hermano de Dublanc de nombre Isaac quien pareciera estar más concentrado en rasparse los ojos mientras bostezaba. Estos dos se miraron y alzaron un pulgar en forma de afirmación y envolvieron a todos los miembros del gremio en un aura dorada para desaparecer del lugar, seguidos de Dublanc quien también desapareció en un destello dorado, dejando pasar el resto del rayo el que fue a dar con el edificio del gremio.

 ** _-¡Con un demonio! hijos de perra, siempre intervienen cuando uno menos se lo espera-_** reclamaba la voz en cólera del peliblanco quien golpeo el suelo haciendo un cráter en éste, para luego escuchar la voz de su maestro **_–no te preocupes, prosigue con el plan_** -. De inmediato el joven demonio comenzó a caminar y levantando una mano acúmulo un gran nivel de magia el cual creó un pentagrama simétrico de color blanco en el cielo, rápidamente miles de luces se acumularon en ella, luces que no eran más que las almas de los miles de personas muertas del lugar, entonces el pentagrama comenzó a oscurecerse y ésta devolvió las llamas de vida de color oscuras a la tierra hasta que el pentagrama se disolvió en el cielo.

Mientras este hecho ocurría, Zu y el dragón solar llevaban su batalla por los cielos entre mordidas, arañazos, halitos de fuego y éter chocando entre sí, cuando sintió que las tres poderosas entidades que aparecieron hace unos minutos se habían ido junto a todos los integrantes del gremio, se dijo a sí misma que era tiempo de acabar con todo esto de una vez. Durante su enfrentamiento con el dragón pudo notar algo en su patrón, y es que este dragón no peleaba bajo su propia voluntad por tanto no usaba magia; esta información fue el factor decisivo para Zu quien resolvió sacrificarse para acabar con esta contienda, tras esto su cuerpo empezó a brillar en un tono amarillento, luego su cuerpo se volvió rojo y tras ello unas llamas de tono arcoíris invadieron su cuerpo, con esto hecho Zu desapareció velozmente para emerger detrás del Dragón Solar para incrustar sus patas traseras en las alas de la criatura la cual chilló de dolor, para finalmente, en un gran impulso volar vertiginosamente hacia los cielos perdiéndose de vista en la infinidad de la oscuridad junto al Dragón solar, para sólo apreciarse una gran explosión con el poder de una mini-nova se esparcía por la inmensidad del espacio.

 ** _Fin Holograma del tiempo_**

Natsu en esos momentos se encontraba llorando lágrimas rojas las que manchaban las mejillas de su compañera, quien lo estaba abrazando fuertemente en una mezcla de felicidad por sus compañeros y dolor por esta pérdida "gracias Dios…están vivos" susurraba al oído de la pelirroja para proseguir en lamentos "gracias maestros… Zu…" este iba a pedir perdón por la pérdida de su fiel siervo pero sus labios fueron sellados por Erza quien ya sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, entonces sonriendo lo tranquilizó "no te disculpes, su sacrificio es su forma de proteger a su familia, no lo deshonres". El joven se separó de la pelirroja y vio cómo sus ojos estaban vidriosos y a punto de llorar, más ella se resistía, "vamos Natsu, reunámonos con nuestra familia" fue lo último que dijo antes de que con un tierno beso en los labios de su amado desaparecieran en un destello dorado.

 ** _Fin capitulo cuatro._**


	5. Preparativos

**_Dextermadness31:gracias viejo, bueno espero que los capitulos que vengan ahora te gusten mas, estoy poniendole arto empeño para hacer de esto algo que sea emocionante para todos._**

 ** _jimsop098:si compañero, pero despues de este cap, comienza lo mas fregado._**

 ** _: me alegro que te este gustando._**

 ** _bueno chicos vamos al capitulo cinco de este fanfic, la verdad cuando lo estaba haciendo quise calmar las cosas, darle un poco de humor y eso, pero no se si funciono, sin mas que decir los dejo con el cap cinco. y disculpen si el cap es corto o los deja con gusto a poco u.u atte. Dikotsu._**

 **Declaimer: los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de hiro mashima** **solo es mio la historia disparatada que hice mas sus personajes originales.**

 **PD: ya lo saben lo de los diálogos xD**

 **Editado capitulo cinco...**

 ** _.Capitulo cinco: Preparativos_**

 ** _Tierra uno_**

"¿Viste su cara?, ¿no es guapo?" le susurraba a su compañera Kana una chica peli morada con lentes quien se encontraba observando a un joven en piyama azul y un peculiar calzado en forma de… ¿conejo?, la cual miraba al aludido con una ceja levantada "qué tiene de guapo, míralo como anda vestido, aparte de despeinado y cara de fastidio" pero esto a Laki le tenía sin cuidado, le gustaba y punto; este diálogo le tenía sin cuidado al muchacho, quien se encontraba bostezando mientras lentamente se quedaba dormido apoyando su cabeza en la puerta de la entrada, así como también le daba igual que otros miembros del gremio lo miraban con incredulidad. De un momento a otro, vieron como un joven con sotana negra se acercaba al susodicho para levantarlo con una mano del cuello de su piyama y decir mientras lo zamarreaba **_-no te quedes dormido cretino, nos dejas en ridículo_** -, por otro lado estaba un hombre con una túnica blanca mirando al dúo mientras se reía a carcajadas.

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban observando las acciones de los jóvenes presentes con asombro e incredulidad de que estas personas que, si bien tenía más que claro que eran sus salvadores más se veían como unos niños con berrinche. Entonces Makarov junto a Mavis se acercaron con cierta prudencia para preguntar "disculpen jóvenes, si no fuera mucha la molestia, quisiéramos…" haciendo una pausa para proseguir lo más respetuosamente posible más no pudo terminar la oración cuando Isaac quien despertaba tras ser zamarreado por su hermano inquirió "quieres saber quiénes somos y donde estamos, ¿verdad jovenzuelo?" a lo que a Makarov le salieron unas pequeñas venas en la frente pensando en lo ridículo de esa alusión ya que él era notablemente más viejo que ese chico, ya que los jóvenes presentes aparentaban entre diecisiete y dieciocho años, luego de este pensamiento Mavis y Makarov asintieron al mismo tiempo. "A ver, a ver, por dónde empiezo, tú debes ser Makarov y tú debes ser Mavis ¿correcto?" habló el joven en piyamas apuntando al ser espiritual que sólo podría ser visto por los integrantes de Fairy Tail, esto sorprendió a los dos Maestros de gremio por igual, a lo que el joven continuó "bueno, yo soy Isaac…"hizo un bostezo para proseguir "y estos dos son mi hermano Dublanc y nuestro discípulo, amigo ah, ¿cómo era?" para recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de parte de Dublanc quien lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo gritando - ** _¡ponte serio imbécil!-,_** "perdonen a mi hermano, bueno él es nuestro amigo Sebastian" decía el joven apuntando hacia un lado con su pulgar.

Makarov y Mavis se miraron incrédulos ante lo dicho, si su memoria no les fallaba estos podrían ser… pero volvieron a ser interrumpidos esta vez por el joven de lentes de nombre Sebastian "somos los Maestros de Natsu, y ustedes en estos momentos se encuentran en tierra uno". Todos quedaron con la quijada abierta y los ojos como platos ante esta revelación, más un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Makarov junto Mavis al recordar las hojas con los entrenamientos infernales escritos en ellos, "¿qué tal el entrenamiento?, ¿fue entretenido?, ¿alguno cayó en los castigos?" decía Isaac con una sonrisa en la cara tan angelical que quien lo viera no podría creer las cosas que escucharon de Natsu sobre sus personalidades siniestras.

"Bueno, primero que todo quiero que ustedes y sin excepción se junten al centro, si, incluyendo al espíritu, para poder ayudarles a hablar nuestro idioma sin tener que enseñarles desde la base y lo sé, sé que nos entienden ahora pero al menos para mí su idioma me es odioso ¡y qué diablos!" decía Dublanc, mientras los miembros de Fairy Tail comenzaba a reunirse. Inmediatamente, éste los envolvió en un manto de magia de color verde para luego chasquear los dedos -ahora pueden entender este idioma ¿cierto?- comentaba Dublanc mientras miraba a todos los integrantes del gremio quienes sólo atinaron a asentir -ahora lo que haremos será lo siguiente, les enseñaremos acerca de este mundo y les cambiaremos esos atuendos por ropas de aquí para que puedan pasar desapercibido y descansaran dos días, para luego comenzar un nuevo entrenamiento que les permitirá vivir en este mundo- aclaraba el muchacho mientras una sonrisa diabólica se formaba en su rostro. Muchos de los jóvenes tragaron saliva mientras miraban al joven en sotana quien imponía respeto sólo con el tono serio que usaba, pero ese ambiente de seriedad desapareció cuando se escucharon los ronquidos de Isaac quien estaba en el piso nuevamente durmiendo, esto hizo que una vena se hinchara en Dublanc y sin intensión en ser suave frente a los presentes pateó a su hermano tan fuerte que lo partió por la mitad haciendo que sus órganos internos se hiciera añicos y su sangre quedara desparramada por todo el cuarto y cayeran sobre algunos de los miembros de Fairy Tail, varios quedaron con los ojos en blanco, algunas chicas gritaron y otros temblaban como hojas al presenciar lo ocurrido, Dublanc había matado a su hermano… pero todos quedaron sin saber que decir cuando Sebastian se estaba riendo a carcajadas sin parar mientras se agarraba su estómago -siempre que estoy con ustedes nunca me canso de esto…¡jajajaja!- entonces Dublanc suspiró y mirando a los temerosos invitados les advirtió -y no me hagan enojar que mi paciencia se acaba rápidamente- mientras los miraba con furia, e inmediatamente todos estaban con sus cabezas gachas en posición de reverencia gritando -Si, señor-.

Luego toda la sangre desparramada se comenzó a juntar nuevamente en un punto de la habitación para empezar a tomar una forma humanoide la cual comenzó a tomar claridad, para dejar ver a un joven en piyamas cuya expresión ya no era amistosa ni graciosa, sino terrorífica y aún más intimidante que la de su hermano –¡IMBÉCIL! ESTABA EN MI LINDO SUEÑO, Y TE ATREVES A DESPERTARME, QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES- mientras gritaba eso el joven Isaac había desaparecido de la vista de todos apareciendo al lado de su hermano a quien le propinó un fuerte golpe a la cara lo cual hizo que ésta se reventara en miles de partes, pero el cuerpo no cayó al suelo sino que se puso en posición de batalla y una fuerte pelea se estaba realizando en plena habitación donde los propios choques de sus puños generaban inmensas ondas de aire las cuales comenzaba a desplomar la casa junto a grandes terremotos en la tierra. Sebastian estaba riéndose sin parar al ver a Isaac en piyamas peleando con un cuerpo decapitado mientras la casa se venía en picada, pero para los miembros de Fairy Tail esto era aberrante y completamente inhumano, y se veían con rostros abrumados pensando (ahora comprendemos a lo que se refería Natsu con respecto a lo monstruosos que eran).

Entretanto los jóvenes seguían enfrascados en aquella ridícula batalla, la casa se les venía debajo de forma estrepitosa, lo que causó que Sebastian se pusiera serio y con una mano guiara a los miembros del gremio al patio, todos lo siguieron omitiendo la pelea de sus mentes para concentrarse lo mejor posible (ya que era imposible no oír la devastación que se estaba suscitando metros más atrás) en Sebastian quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados. Éste chasqueó los dedos y apareció un gran clóset de madera frente a todos –bueno jóvenes, aquí está la ropa de las que se le habló, pueden elegir la que gusten- mientras sentían como la tierra retumbaba fuertemente para escuchar un gran ruido de piedras y madera derrumbándose, sin resistir la curiosidad miraron atrás para contemplar la casa totalmente destruida y dos cuerpos apenas reconocibles que a pesar de tener trozos de brazos y piernas seguían intentando golpearse, para finalmente resignarse y detener la contienda, todos incluido Sebastian tenían una gota en sus frentes pero con expresiones de alivio , al fin se habían cansado. –Bueno muchachos, creo que tendremos que olvidar lo que pasó, ¿no creen?- a lo que todos asentían con conformidad ignorando a los cuerpos que se estaban auto regenerando.

 ** _Diez Minutos después_**

Sebastian había explicado a todos sus inquilinos cómo funcionaban las cosas en este mundo: estaba estrictamente prohibida usar magia en la vía pública, a no ser de que sea extremadamente necesaria, los jóvenes tenían estrictamente prohibido salir de la residencia a no ser de que fueran acompañado por alguno de los tres, ya que no querían que murieran atacados por alguna criatura clase E de este mundo. También les aclararon los rangos de los miles de monstruos que existían en este mundo donde la clase más alta estaba clasificado como SSS y la clase más baja está clasificada como E, en estos momentos todos los miembros del gremio están bajo el rango E incluyendo a Makarov, quien en su mundo era un mago Santo; en este punto les explicó que la fuerza de Natsu estaba en clase SS y él en clase SSS, lo cual soltó la duda sobre qué nivel de magia poseían los maestros de él refiriéndose a los hermanos Grey, en eso Sebastian les respondió tranquilamente -"Rango Deidad", esto quiere decir que sus poderes rivalizan con las de su creador refiriéndose al Dios que es omnisciente, omnipotente, omnipresente, omnibenevolente (perfecta bondad), simplicidad divina y existencia eterna, en otras palabras al ser supremo creador de todas las cosas habidas y por haber-. Todos, pero todos quedaron impactados con la magnificencia de esos chicos, eran Dioses entre todos los mundos existentes y aun así se comportaban como niños caprichosos e impulsivos pero sin intenciones de llevar la contraria a su padre, pero esto también fue aclarado por Sebastian quien reveló la verdad sobre ellos, les confesó que fueron creados por Dios para cuidar todos los mundos existentes de las garras de su enemigo que siempre está tramando la forma de usurpar su trono, y por ello deberán vivir por todos los tiempos viendo morir a la gente con la que se encariñan, sin derecho a interferir con sus destinos, ni a enojarse o sufrir por ellos.

Las miradas de compasión envolvieron a los ya regenerados hermanos por parte del Gremio, lo que los hizo ponerse un poco incómodos ya que las únicas veces que recibieron esas miradas fueron cuando conocieron por primera vez a Sebastian antes de convertirlo en su discípulo por allá en el año x02, cuando en aquella vida era una hermosa mujer quien falleció en una batalla en manos de los demonios, y la segunda fue cuando llegó Natsu a su mundo y en una conversación salió el tema de los niveles de poder.

Luego de una larga noche de introducción a todo lo que consideraron necesario que sepan de tierra uno, y una detallada y por momentos agotadora explicación de los diferentes niveles de este mundo, todos los jóvenes del gremio se encontraban durmiendo en acogedoras camas las cuales estaban en una nueva edificación creada por los hermanos luego de destruir su anterior casa (Nota del autor: como si su pelea haya sido a propósito para demolerla y crear un gran edificio departamental con piscina incluida).

-Bueno, cada uno de los niños tiene habitación propia con todas sus comodidades- comentaba Isaac relajadamente mientras miraba a sus dos compañeros, tras lo cual Dublanc tomó la palabra y dijo -ahora bien, ¿le decimos a nuestro querido pupilo que sus compañeros de gremio están con nosotros para que no sufra su pérdida?- mientras una mirada y sonrisa maliciosa de Sebastian salía a flote -cierto, como no podríamos decirle ¿no?- mientras los tres comenzaban a reír diabólicamente mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos y sus cuerpos negros al ir apagándose la vela que Isaac sostenía para dar un ambiente más lúgubre. –Bueno, bueno, vamos a preparar las cosas para entrenar a estos chicos, tenemos que hacer que sus cuerpos sean tan fuertes para lo que se viene- indicaba Dublanc dejándose de jugar a los maestros sádicos, luego de eso Sebastian se separó de ellos y mirando por sobre su hombro preguntó – ¿entonces le digo a Natsu que están aquí o no?- a lo que Dublanc contestó moviendo su mano en desapruebo -claro que no, dejemos que sufra- para comenzar a reír los tres al unísono y desaparecer en destellos dorados.

 ** _Dos días después_**

-¡MUY BIEN RENACUAJOS, ESTAN AQUÍ PARA CONVERTIRSE EN LEGENDAS, NO PARA SEGUIR SIENDO LOS HIJOS DE MAMÁ QUE TIENEN QUE CORRER PARA LAMERLE LOS PIES COMO PUTAS PARA CONCEGUIR COSAS, QUIERO OIRLOS GRITAR DE DOLOR, ORINARSE EN SUS PANTALONES COMO LAS PLASTAS QUE SON PARA RENACER DEL ESTERICOL EN EL QUE ESTÁN, PARA CONVERTIRSE EN MIS PERRAS DE CASA! ¿ME ENTENDIERON HIJOS DE PUTA?- gritaba Dublanc con firmeza mientras Isaac y Sebastian estaban sentados a lado de este, los tres susodichos llevaban trajes militares de generales mientras que todos los del gremio llevaban un pantalón de camuflaje verde con plomo junto a una polera verde oscura los cuales se encontraban en fila uno al lado del otro mirando a sus maestros haciendo un saludo militar, ahora muchos de los jóvenes que estuvieron en el team Zu comprendieron de donde venía su comportamiento de instructivo. -¡SIR, YES SIR!- gritaban todos animadamente al terminar de escuchar a sus nuevos maestros –YA SABEN QUE HACER HIJOS DE PERRA, VAYAN Y CORRAN Y PIERDAN LA CORDURA EN ESTE ENTRENAMIENTO INFERNAL 2.0 Y SANGREN PARA MI, Y MUERAN CON HONOR MUAJUAJUAJUA- gritaba extasiado Dublanc para apretar el botón de una máquina delante de él, el cual abrió una gran compuerta haciendo que miles de criaturas endemoniadas de nivel SS salieran de ella, en ella habían demonios, dragones de tres cabezas, gárgolas, medusas, etc. La misión de los muchachos era correr diez pasos, hacer veinte flexiones de brazos, hacer veinte flexiones de piernas, veinte abdominales y recorrer trecientos cincuenta mil kilómetros con una gravedad de mil veces su cuerpo en un lapsus de media hora, usando su magia hasta quedar agotados y tratar de no morir por las criaturas que los estarían persiguiendo.

Todo el gremio al ver esto gritaron presa del pánico, mientras corrían desesperados para no morir en el intento -¡ESTOS SUJETOS ESTAN DEMENTES!-, en la lejanía las almas de muchos estaban yéndose a los cielos mientras en sus mentes se asomaba la cara sonriente de un Natsu que les decía "les deseo suerte". -¿No crees que nos pasamos con esto?- preguntaba Sebastian a Dublanc quien se encontraba sonriendo maniacamente, a lo que Isaac contestó –en la desesperación esta la salvación- a lo que Sebastian golpeando su palma con su puño suavemente dijo –¡oh! cierto-.

 ** _Flash back team sádico_**

-¡Ya se me ocurrió como entrenarlos de manera más eficiente para todos!- exclamó de pronto Isaac mirando a Dublanc y Sebastian con una maquiavélica sonrisa en el rostro, y tras dar la última calada a su cigarro éste dijo – ¿qué tal si hacemos una sala del tiempo así como en esa serie de anime llamada Dragón Ball Z?, ¿donde el tiempo que pasen dentro en un día, sean como 3 años de aquí?- a lo que Sebastian contestó –¡ pero qué buena idea!, y hacemos que usen su magia hasta desgastarse y explotamos su fuerza física para ampliar su contenedor mágico para que cada día que pase lo aumenten aún más- para luego Dublanc terminar añadiendo –y para motivarlos los pondremos al límite de sus vidas para que no sea tan aburrido como lo hicimos con Natsu, ¿no creen?- a lo que los tres se miraron complacidos y asintieron para inmediatamente comenzar a preparar todo para el día en que iniciarían los entrenamientos a los nuevos huéspedes.

 ** _Fin flash back team sádico._**

 ** _Dos días y medio después_**

De una habitación salían tres hombres vestidos de generales seguidos de todos los miembros de Fairy Tail quienes tenían sus ropas hechas añicos pero con sus cuerpos bien formados, de músculos marcados y endurecidos por el incesante trabajo, pero la característica más grande que había cambiado en cada uno de ellos era que, después de siete años de entrenamiento infernal era que sus mentes y rostros parecían verdaderas máquinas de matar, en sus murmullos sólo se escuchaban las siguientes palabras -matar a los hijos de perra, matar a los hijos de perra, matar…- Sebastian alzó una ceja, Dublanc se agarraba la cabeza con una mano e Isaac se volvía hacia ellos mientras sacaba la lengua cerrando un ojo cómicamente les decía –ups, parece que nos excedimos-, los tres se miraron entre risas y luego de unos minutos todo el mundo volvió a la normalidad, tras haberle borrado el lavado de cerebro que les habían hecho.

Todos se encontraban reunidos en el patio del edificio Grey, haciendo un gran circulo rodeando a los tres maestros, tras unos momentos de silencio Dublanc habló –bueno jóvenes, luego de ese gran entrenamiento, ahora ustedes son capaces de luchar con criaturas grado S de este mundo, y en conjunto fácilmente podrán pelear contra una de rango SS, siempre y cuando sus grupos sean de cinco personas- entonces Lucy levantó su mano para hacer una pregunta, petición que fue concedida por Sebastian –maestro, ¿cuándo seremos capaces de volver a nuestro mundo?- inquiría Lucy con incertidumbre a lo que Isaac contestó con una sonrisa – a lo que estén lo suficientemente preparados para resistir lo que se les viene- esto extrañó e incluso asustó a algunos, que creían que se trataba de otro entrenamiento o prueba de fuerza o algo así, pero nadie alcanzó a hacer más preguntas cuando un destello dorado apareció dentro del círculo, envolviendo a los tres maestros. La luz dorada se apagó, dejando un rastro de partículas que permitían distinguir a dos persona abrazadas una a la otra que eran saludadas por los maestros, y tras despejarse completamente el aire lograron ver con alegría que se trataban de Natsu y Erza, quienes habían llegado para reencontrarse con los que no sólo consideraban sus compañeros de armas sino que más importante aún, su familia, a quienes abrazaron mientras se daban muestras de afecto y sonrisas mutuas unos con otros.

En ese ir y venir de saludos de bienvenida y abrazos, Natsu notó el gran cambio en el nivel de magia y fuerza física de todos sus compañeros (inclusive los gatos), lo que le hizo pensar que sus maestros aprovecharon la instancia de salvarlos del ataque del dragón amarillo que se enfrentó a Zu para también entrenarlos (ya les preguntaría cuando tuviera la ocasión); -chicos, me alegro de verlos bien- les decía Makarov tras abrazar a los recién llegados, estos le devolvieron el gesto y Natsu le respondió –a nosotros también nos da gusto verlos sanos y a salvo, y perdón por el retraso- Makarov y Mavis al sentir a los muchachos tan cercanos y ver que no se soltaban de las manos se miraron y alegraron al constatar que al fin se habían confesado sus sentimientos, pero eso estaba ya fuera de cuestión ahora que estaban de vuelta, entonces Mavis iba a preguntar pero el pelirosa dijo –dejaré a Erza con ustedes para ponerlos al corriente, yo necesito hablar con mis maestros- luego de esto Natsu hizo una reverencia a sus maestros de gremio y en ese momento se volteaba para retirarse pero fue detenido por la chica quien rápidamente lo giró para darle un cálido beso en los labios que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los del gremio, sobre todo por Juvia quien tenía sus ojos en corazones pensando en ella y Gray, algunos estaban sorprendidos y otros simplemente ya se hacían una idea, entonces Erza se separó y le sonrió diciendo "nos vemos después" a lo que el aludido con una sonrisa respondió "nos vemos amor" con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, para finalmente ir al encuentro de sus maestros quienes lo estaban mirando sin mayor interés, salvo uno estaba con las venas de las sienes bien hinchadas, el pelirosa se percató demasiado tarde de las repercusiones que su muestra de amor habían causado en unos de los hermanos Grey, ya que su maestro Isaac tenía los ojos en color rojo quien, con un gran sarcasmo le espetó – ** _linda escenita que me mostraste cabron, claro… como él tiene novia se cree en el derecho de besarla delante de mí ¿cierto?-_** todos a excepción de la pelirroja comprendieron lo que dijo el joven, a Natsu por su parte se le puso la piel de gallina y rápidamente varias gotas de sudor caían por su frente, ¡el pobre había olvidado el tabú más grande en esta propiedad! mostrar lazos afectivos delante de Isaac quien no conseguía novia desde tiempos inmemoriales.

 ** _–Maestro, lamento si lo ofendí de algún modo, yo…-_** pero no alcanzó a disculparse cuando una furiosa patada había sido ensartada de lleno en la cara de Natsu la que lo hizo estrellarse contra la fachada de la nueva residencia Grey Taylor, y tras apreciar los efectos de su "reprimenda" Isaac exclamó más feliz – ** _disculpa aceptada mocoso-._** Erza vio cómo su novio era golpeado por un chico que se veía menor que él, y esta con furia fue a pedirle explicación por lo que consideraba una estupidez, pero prontamente fue sujetada por Grey y Gajeel quienes temiendo lo peor para la pelirroja evitaron que diera siquiera un paso hacia adelante, y entre reproches y forcejeos lograron explicarle por lo bajo que los presentes eran los maestros de Natsu, lo que la hizo reprimir todo acto no amistoso hacia el agresor, aun cuando la siguiera confundiendo lo que el holograma del tiempo le reflejó de él antes de viajar a este mundo: un descuidado joven quien estaba con una cara distraída y jocosa, y un particular calzado con forma de conejo… -un idiota con poder-, fue la conclusión de la chica.

Natsu salió de los escombros como si nada le hubiera pasado y se acercó a sus maestros, luego hizo una reverencia y les habló en tono solemne – ** _maestros, muchas gracias por rescatar a mi familia, a falta de mi experiencia e impotencia-_** , éste recibió como respuesta una fuerte patada en la nuca por parte de Dublanc quien lo miraba con furia y le reprochaba **_– que el Señor se ampare de tu alma imbécil, dejaste morir gente inocente, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que te enseñamos?, nunca bajes la guardia, siempre atento-_** el pelirosa se volvió a parar sin reprochar las palabras de sus maestros para recibir un puñetazo de parte de Sebastian en el estómago **_–y esto es por dejar que tu soberbia nublara tu juicio, recuerda: la sabiduría es primordial en la vida-_** , para finalizar con un suplex de parte de Isaac quien le reprochó – ** _y esto es por no cumplir tu misión del siervo de Dios_** -. Todos miraban como Natsu era castigado por sus maestros, quienes se miraron con rostros de satisfacción y con rostros más suaves se agacharon y levantaron al joven para luego abrazarlo y decirle **_–¿fue difícil verdad?-,_** a lo que el aludido no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar recordando todo lo que ha pasado hasta el momento **_–es difícil la carga que llevas ¿no?-_** comentaba Isaac mientras Sebastian agregaba **_–ser el pilar de tu mundo es una gran responsabilidad ¿cierto?-_** tras lo cual Dublanc finalizó **_–ahora no sacas nada con lamentarte, sólo resta levantarse y aprender de esta experiencia_** _-_ ; las tres criaturas sabían que el chico todavía no estaba acostumbrado a todo el poder que había adquirido para ser omnipresente, todavía su mente pensaba como un humano y no como un ser cercano a lo divino, por eso se le hacía difícil usar todo su potencial, pero esta experiencia (y las próximas que de seguro se avecinarán) poco a poco le daría la sabiduría para no malgastar su magia ni dejar que otra vida se pierda en el camino, sin poder cumplir su real destino…

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail notaron la bondad de los maestros de Natsu, eran severos al punto de causar temor, y con el chico no era la excepción, pero sentían cómo le tenían aprecio y hasta cariño. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, los dueños de casa se acercaron a Erza para darle la bienvenida y otorgarle el conocimiento y entendimiento de este mundo, lo cual fue una introducción bastante larga haciendo que Isaac nuevamente se quedara dormido, para ser golpeado por un impaciente Dublanc; tras finalizar, los dueños de casa se retiraron del lugar dejando a los chicos del gremio ponerse al tanto de lo que vivió la joven pareja mientras hacían su misión, todo explicado en detalle por una entusiasmada pelirroja, obviamente omitiendo algunas partes como la apariencia real de Natsu.

Por otro lado, maestros y discípulo tenían una fuerte discusión…

-Natsu, entonces te encontraste con Liz ¿correcto?- preguntaba Dublanc mientras miraba al chico, quien apretaba sus puños fuertemente para asentir ante lo dicho –así es, aparte también vi a Henry, pero a ése lo eliminé con estas manos- respondía el joven mientras se miraba sus manos y su mirada se volvía nostálgica. -Ya veo, lo más probable es que se estén poniendo en movimiento de nuevo-, dijo Isaac con expresión sombría a lo que el pelirosa abrió los ojos de par en par –pero maestro, ¿no los habíamos eliminado?- cuestionaba mientras recordaba parte del pasado –eso es lo que creíamos, pero vino el mensajero divino Miguel, a advertirnos de un posible nuevo Pandemónium - le contestó Isaac poniendo una mano en su mentón, -y lo más probable es que el hijo de Lucifer y Baltazar estén envueltos en este asunto- comentaba Sebastian – pero el verdadero problema es que ahora están usando los dos mundos para combinarlos y abrir las puertas del infierno-, Natsu apretó los puños y sus dientes con rabia –eso quiere decir que ahora son dos portales a cerrar-, pero Sebastian sentenció negando con la cabeza –no muchacho, el problema es que son cuatro puertas en ambos mundos y la mayor dificultad radica en que tienen que ser destruidas las ocho a la vez para prevenir que se abran. Natsu sorprendido ante la información comenzó a pensar en cómo solucionarían dicha incógnita, pero fue allí cuando Dublanc habló –tengo un plan, pero esto requerirá la ayuda de tus compañeros, pero no sé si querrán ayudar- un aturdido joven lo pensó por un momento para luego respirar hondo y hablar–no creo que allá algún problema- respondió sonriéndole a sus maestros, quienes correspondieron al gesto de su pupilo; Isaac acotó –por lo menos los entrenamos para que puedan vencer independientemente criaturas de nivel S, así que no estarán tan mal-, por un momento, el pelirosa sudo frio pensando en qué clase de entrenamiento habrían sido sometidos y en tan poco tiempo para llegar a ese nivel, pero esto se le olvidó rápidamente para decir –entonces maestro, ¿cuál es el plan y cuándo comenzaríamos con la operación?-, aclaración que quedó pendiente pues Dublanc sentenció–primero descansen, mañana hablaremos con todos-, a lo que Natsu sin rechistar hizo una reverencia y se alejó del lugar para dirigirse a sus amigos. Mientras los tres maestros del muchacho se quedaron en silencio mirándose los unos a los otros, sabían que se venía una ferviente batalla de la cual no sabrían cuántos del gremio de Fairy Tail quedarían con vida al final del día, ya que el destino de los dos mundos estaba totalmente en blanco…

 ** _En la noche_**

Natsu se encontraba en su cuarto sentado en la cama mientras miraba por la ventana a la gloriosa y majestuosa noche presente mientras sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas pensando en ese fatídico día.

 ** _Flash back Natsu_**

Todavía recuerdo como estaba su rostro mirándome con lágrimas mientras se encontraba encadenada a las grandes puertas del Pandemónium con una gran espada de color negro la cual atravesaba su vientre, a la vez que su cuerpo desnudo era lentamente consumido por los miles de demonios de los cuales la puerta estaba hecha, sus hermosos ojos azules cada vez perdían ese brillo de vida, pero al verlos detenidamente su propia alma me miraba en lo profundo de mi ser haciendo que nuestros corazones resonaran, y me pedías que acabara con tu dolor y no permitiera que el deseo de tu hermano se cumpliera, abrir las puertas del infierno para invadir este mundo, si… todavía recuerdo cuando me dijiste que la única forma de acabar con esto era matándote, para que los demonios no consumieran tu energía vital la cual permitiría abrir las malditas puertas, tu alma me lloraba que no querías cumplir el pacto por el que fuiste creada, y fue allí cuando con paso lento pero firme me acerqué a ti y estirando mis manos blancas toque tu pecho, para atravesar tu corazón, atraparlo entre mis garras y arrancártelo de un tirón mientras mis lágrimas caían y tú me susurrabas con una sonrisa "gra-cias… Nat-su… siem-pre te he…", no te dejé terminar de hablar ya que tu corazón fue aplastado por mi mano quitándote la vida para siempre, mientras con el dolor de mi alma conjuraba el hechizo de sellado de la puerta, para que una vez más sean enterradas en el olvido.

 ** _Fin flash back Natsu_**

-Liz, lo siento…- fue lo último que dijo para notar sus lágrimas rojas caer por sus mejillas, este se las iba a limpiar pero unos cálidos brazos se asomaron por sus lados dándole un tierno abrazo, esta era Erza quien llevaba un tiempo mirándolo y cuando notó que el chico se iba a quebrar lo abrazó instintivamente susurrando –aquí estoy mi amor, suéltalo todo-, y en silencio Natsu se permitió llorar una última vez para mentalizar su alma en su misión…

Natsu se encontraba completamente dormido cuando la pelirroja se levantó poco antes que amaneciera dejando a su amado hombre cubierto por las sabanas, ella se encontraba completamente desnuda, se acercó al joven pelirosa y besó su frente "te amo mucho Natsu, y prometo que jamás te dejaré solo", acto seguido se re-equipó con ropa ligera y salió de la habitación.

 ** _Sala de estrategias_**

La puerta principal de la sala se abrió sin previo aviso para dar paso a una joven pelirroja, la cual vestía una blusa blanca y una falda azul, quien llegó de imprevisto a una habitación donde se encontraban tres sujetos discutiendo los preparativos y equipamientos que iban a crear para dárselos a los chicos de Fairy Tail, para organizarlos lo mejor posible para la ferviente guerra que se les venía encima. -Disculpen estimados maestros, me gustaría pedirles un favor egoísta- les dijo la chica en un tono serio-, esta acción hizo que los jóvenes salieran de su trance para darse la vuelta y ver a la hermosa mujer que se ponía frente a ellos, estos sonrieron cálidamente e Isaac tomó el mando respondiendo –¿en qué la podemos ayudar mi dama?- haciendo una reverencia, de inmediato Erza tomó aire y expuso –quiero el poder suficiente para proteger a la persona que amo y a mis compañeros-. Los presentes alzaron una ceja, permanecieron en silencio unos segundos que para Erza se hicieron ternos e Isaac contestó –Natsu te entrenó arduamente, y por lo que siento tienes el poder necesario para proteger a tu gremio-, pero Erza negó con la cabeza y con seriedad protestó –pero no tengo el poder suficiente para estar a su lado-, esto hizo que Isaac se acercara a la joven y encarándola le cuestionó –¿Natsu sabe de esto? ¿él te lo sugirió?- la chica nuevamente contradijo con la cabeza –no, esto lo estoy haciendo a escondidas de él-, Isaac la miró con ojos afilados y declaró con severidad – ¿estas dispuesta a dejar tu humanidad para ser una criatura como nosotros, y estar al servicio de Dios?-, Erza lo observó no sin cierto temor, pero convencida de su decisión asintió con su cabeza sin titubeos. El hermano mayor de los Grey miró a los otros dos maestros que estaban impasibles contemplando la escena, les sonrió tenebrosamente y dándose la nuevamente la vuelta exclamó –bien…entonces ¡muere una vez!- y sin que la joven alcanzara a darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, su cuerpo fue atravesado por las garras del joven Isaac quien arrancó su corazón y lo apretó con sus manos, lo que provocó que la sangre manchara la blusa de la chica, y que ella escupiera sangre por su boca mientras se desplomaba con sus ojos que expresaban dolor y convicción, tiñendo de rojo el piso donde finalmente cayó muerta.

Natsu se despertó cuando los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana de su cuarto y al voltear notó que su amada no estaba a su lado, esto le causó curiosidad para cuando su corazón palpitó con violencia, y teniendo una fea corazonada se levantó apresuradamente de la cama, se vistió aceleradamente y salió de la habitación; corrió rápidamente por los pasillos de la edificación, correr porque lamentablemente no podía usar sus poderes ya que estos fueron restringidos para todos en la mansión para no causar estragos en caso de alguna pelea. Bajó con urgencia las escaleras para sentir un fuerte olor a sangre, ese olor lo conocía bien… ¡era el de Erza!, esto aceleró su marcha a la vez que su cuerpo rápidamente se tornó pálido, sus labios se volvieron morados, su cabello se levantó en puntas, con un tono blanco, para luego sus ojos volverse rojos sangre con sus pupilas reptilianas mirando a todos lados mientras avanzaba por las estancias del lugar. Al llegar al sector de dónde provenía el olor a sangre, abrió de golpe la puerta para encontrarse con tres sombras oscuras que le sonrieron diabólicamente con sus ojos inyectados en sangre, los cuales estaban rodeando un cuerpo ensangrentado tendido en el suelo y con su cabello largo de color rojo disperso alrededor de su cabeza; Natsu ahogó un grito de dolor toda vez que caía de rodillas al ver de quien se trataba la persona fallecida, era Erza quien yacía muerta delante de él. Luego de unos minutos, en donde no logró reprimir sus lágrimas y aún en shock por lo contemplado, vio como un aura amarilla devolvía la sangre perdida a la joven reconstruyendo la herida en su pecho haciendo que esta volviera a respirar, para luego ver como el cuerpo de ella se levantaba por los cielos quedando suspendida haciendo el símbolo de la cruz con sus extremidades, paulatinamente sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse y ésta descendió al piso como si nada, luego de ello Isaac le anunció sin cambiar su semblante diabólico –muy bien Erza, ahora que haz muerto podrás convertirte en una existencia tan poderosa como tu amado-.

Ahora Natsu comprendía lo que estaba pasando, pero no lograba hallar la razón por la cual esto estaba ocurriendo, así que se acercó rápidamente y abrazando a Erza por la espalda le preguntó – ¿por qué Erza? ¿por qué haces esto?-, Erza sintió los brazos del joven y dándose media vuelta y acariciando su mejilla le respondió –lo hago por ti, porque no sólo quiero sentir tu amor, también quiero que compartas conmigo tu dolor y temores, quiero estar contigo por siempre, y para estar a la par contigo, para ser digna de ti y acompañarte por todos los tiempos que ahora vivirás era necesario hacerme más fuerte y pasar por lo mismo que tú… porque te amo Natsu-. El pelirosa volvió a llorar con mayor fuerza he iba a decir algo cuando Dublanc con voz siniestra lo detuvo –¿serías capaz de impedir la decisión de esta mujer, que es capaz de entregar su vida a las tinieblas por ti?-, el aludido negó con su rostro y calmando su angustia dijo –si eso es lo que ella desea, lo aceptaré, ya que siempre la apoyaré-, para luego separarse de ella, retroceder y quedarse mirando la segunda parte del ritual en el umbral de la puerta de la sala.

–Erza Scarlet, naciste humana, y fue por decisión propia que esa humanidad murió por mi mano. Erza, ahora es tiempo de ser enviada a las tinieblas para renacer como una monstruosidad inmortal que no conocerá el descanso eterno- fueron las palabras de Isaac quien estaba alzando sus manos al cielo, luego de ello un gran pentagrama apareció a los pies de la chica destellando fuertemente en un color violeta que provocó un gran escalofrió en el cuerpo de la joven, entonces Sebastian, Dublanc e Isaac sacaron de entre sus dedos miles de agujas tan finas que fácilmente cabrían por cada poro de su piel, por cada célula hasta la molécula más fina de su hermoso cuerpo. -Bien hija, ahora pierde tu cordura, retuércete de dolor, sangra por cada átomo de tu cuerpo y regresa a nosotros como una más de nuestra familia-, narraba Isaac enterrando la primera aguja directo al átomo central del corazón a lo que Erza gritó presa de un dolor tan fuerte como si su alma fuera desgarrada, luego Dublanc enterró otra aguja directo al chackra del corazón, esto hizo que el cuerpo de la fémina se retorciera brutalmente haciéndola caer al suelo, para terminar con una aguja directa al conector del alma la cual hizo que se le destrozara el esternón.

Gritos brutales salían de la voz de la chica, los que provocaban que Natsu se estremeciera ante la bestialidad del ritual, haciéndole recordar el propio que fue exactamente igual de violento, el joven posó sus manos para rezar implorándole Dios que pudiera resistir, ya que cabía la posibilidad de que su alma se quebrara sin poder llegar al final. Cada una de las agujas de Isaac entraban en cada partícula del cuerpo de Erza, cada una de las agujas de Dublanc entraba por cada uno de los cientos de chackras de la fémina, y cada una de las agujas de Sebastian entraban en cada una de los conectores del alma de la joven; cada vez que una aguja entraba en una parte del cuerpo a nivel celular se destruía y volvía a reconstruir, y la chica resistía todo el ritual el cual duró más de medio día lo cual parecía una eternidad para la mujer, quien ya para el final del ritual comenzaba a convulsionar del dolor y agotamiento hasta que los maestros enterraron las últimas agujas en el cuerpo de la chica, quien terminó de convulsionar para que su cuerpo comenzara a brillar en un tono violeta, para finalmente destruirse y volverse partículas de polvo.

Tras quedar sólo polvo de lo que alguna vez fue Erza, una luz dorada comenzó a aparecer en medio de la sala dejando ver a una mujer desnuda de piel pálida con su largo cabello bicolor el que, desde la corona de la cabeza hasta la altura de las mejillas era de color rojo fuego y la otra mitad era negra, sus ojos afilados tenían un delineado profundo de color negro mostrando unas líneas desde el centro de sus ojos en punta, y de pupilas verde esmeralda, sus labios rojo fuego con unos sobresalidos colmillos, y en sus manos se podían notar sus garras de color negro con rojo, pero lo que más resaltaba de ella eran sus dos pares de alas negras que salían de su espalda. Si bien el cabello de la mujer cubría sus senos, su zona pélvica apenas era tapada por sus manos, y aunque ni los hermanos ni Sebastian prestaron interés a este detalle, este último sintió la perturbación de un Natsu que aún conservaba reacciones humanas tan pueriles como la vergüenza y timidez, así que evitando una escena para él bochornosa, se apresuró a quitarse la capa la cual, con un chasquido de sus dedos triplicó su tamaño, siendo más que suficiente para cubrir la desnudez de la joven; volviendo a su lugar con los Grey, tuvo que soportar la risa de uno y el fastidio del otro (más de medio día sin comer ni ir al baño, razón suficiente para estar hastiado -ojalá no se les ocurra cambiar a los del gremio-, era el pensamiento de un perturbado Dublanc…).

-Bienvenida Erza Scarlet-, exclamó Isaac para luego preguntar en tono serio -hija de la eternidad, ¿juras dar lealtad a tu Dios, y apoyar a tu hombre por toda la eternidad?- la chica arrodillándose ante los dos hermanos declaró -juro mi lealtad ante el soberano, y defenderé mi mundo y los demás como dicte la orden de Dios-, de inmediato se puso de pie para ser abrazada por los tres maestros quienes con sinceras sonrisas le daban la bienvenida –ahora que ya eres una de los nuestros hermana, es momento de que tengas un merecido descanso, recuerda que la guerra se avecina más pronto de lo que quisiéramos, así que ve con tu amado, coman algo para reponer energías y descansen, pero sin escándalo por favor-, dijo Isaac para retirarse entre risas burlonas de la estancia seguido por su hermano y Sebastian, quienes debían terminar con los planes para la guerra que involucraría a los dos mundos. La joven se dio vuelta y se acercó ante el que ahora era su semejante, -Natsu, yo…- formulaba mostrando su apariencia, éste sonrió cálidamente a su mujer y la besó en sus hermosos labios –no te preocupes, te vez preciosa mi reina-, acto seguido las dos criaturas se abrazaron y desaparecieron en una luz dorada.

 ** _Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Natsu y Erza._**

-Me pregunto si se habrán dado cuenta los del gremio del ritual, ¿nos ausentamos más de doce horas no? aparte de los gritos y…- preguntaba Erza a su pareja quien le indicó guardar silencio para explicar ese detalle –no había pasado ni una hora de iniciado el ritual cuando me abrumé al percatarme que semejante escándalo habría despertado y puesto en alerta a los del gremio creyendo que estábamos en batalla, e iba a correr a verlos a sus habitaciones cuando en mi mente escuché a Sebastian pidiéndome guardar calma y volver a mi puesto, que había conjurado un hechizo que los haría dormir durante todo el ritual-. La chica se quedó pensando en que ahora despiertos quizás les extrañaría este hecho, pero pronto sus inquietudes fueron resueltas cuando desde los pasillos oía a Dublanc gritar furiosamente a Makarov – ¡pedazos de mierda eso es lo que son!, fueron tres días y medio de entrenamiento, ¡84 horas! y al salir se dedican a dormir todo el maldito día, ¿y ahora se quejan de que no hicieron nada productivo? ve y dile a tus pupilos que coman algo al comedor y que se vayan a sus habitaciones que no tenemos tiempo de ser niñeras de nadie, hay una guerra que ganar-, tras lo cual escuchó unos acelerados pasos que se alejaban de la escena junto a un –sí, señor-.

-¿No crees que es injusto que los regañen por algo que no hicieron amor? o sea, sí descansaron y bastante pero no fue porque quisieran-, y ahí afloraba un lado testarudo de la joven, a lo que Natsu respondió – ¿y qué querías? ¿Tenerlos presentes en tu transformación? ¿Qué te vieran desnuda? ¡olvídalo! solo yo debí verte así, y ahora debo compartir esa imagen con mis maestros-, y mientras hablaba el chico no ocultaba su vergüenza al sonrojarse hasta las orejas, gesto que causó ternura en la mujer quien se quitó la capa y se mostró desnuda ante él –¿te molestó que me vieran así? descuida, sólo tú podrás tocarme-, para luego abrazarlo y besar los morados labios de su hombre ocultando sus alas, luego este respondió –te amo mucho Erza, haría lo que fuera por hacerte feliz- para inmediatamente volver a sellar sus labios en un cálido y apasionado beso. Poco a poco la temperatura de los jóvenes comenzó a subir, y Natsu se despojó de sus prendas para darse más caricias, y entre besos, suaves manoseos y miradas cálidas, los jóvenes consumaron su rito amoroso uniendo sus cuerpos ahora en su nueva forma en la que quizás fuese la última noche de tranquilidad que tendrán, antes de iniciar su última misión por salvar sus dos mundos.

 ** _Tres de la tarde de un nuevo día_**

La tarde comenzaba a caer en las instalaciones Grey, y tras un abundante almuerzo estaban todos reunidos sentados en filas mientras cuatro figuras estaban de pie delante de un mesón con una pizarra detrás. -Bien jóvenes, se dividirán en grupos de cuatro a cinco personas, cada uno irá a los distintos puntos cardinales de cada mundo, ¡pero no se confíen! no estarán solos, lo más probable es que se encuentren con criaturas nunca antes vistas en sus vidas; los grupos serán divididos según su compatibilidad para trabajar en conjunto.- indicaba Sebastian quien se encontraba escribiendo en la pizarra los ocho equipos separándolos en Tierra Uno y Earthland quedando de la siguiente forma.

Tierra Uno

Team A1: Macao, Wakaba, Romeo, Kinana.

Team B1: Makarov, Laki, Warren, Freed.

Team C1: Laxus, Evergreen, Bickslow, Elfman.

Team D1: Kana, Reedus, Nab, Mavis, Jet, Droy.

Earthland

Team A2: Natsu, Lucy, Bisca, Alzack, Mirajane.

Team B2: Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Lissana.

Team C2: Erza, Charles, Happy, Panther.

Team D2: Gajeel, Levy, Vijeeter, Max.

-Por motivos obvios la joven Azuka se quedará aquí siendo cuidada por mí-, indicaba Sebastian mientras llevaba a la chiquitina en sus hombros. Dicho esto Natsu dio un paso adelante y habló –querida familia, sé que es egoísta que les pida pelear esta batalla que no les pertenece, pero les agradezco su apoyo desde el fondo de mi corazón- reconocía el muchacho con ojos llenos de gratitud a lo que Makarov contestó –ni tienes que decirlo Natsu, así como ellos nos ayudaron ahora nosotros les devolvemos la mano, y aunque no sean parte del gremio ya están en nuestros corazones como parte de nuestra familia-, y haciendo una pausa levantaba su puño hacia los cielos apretándolo fuertemente –y cuando se meten con nuestra familia la ira de esta caerá sobre todo lo que los lastime- entonces un grito de guerra se escuchó en el recinto.

Tras esperar a que retornara el silencio a la sala, Dublanc dio un paso delante y platicó –antes de que comiencen la misión, quiero que estén mentalmente preparados para lo que experimentarán, puede que su mundo ya no sea el que una vez conocieron y deban luchar a pulso por mantenerse vivos, es por ello que les daremos un regalo-, tras lo cual el joven pelinegro chasqueó sus dedos y unas armas doradas aparecieron delante de cada integrante, a excepción de Natsu, –estas son armas zodiacales, están hechas con la magia de la constelación pero úsenlas sólo cuando su enemigo sean tan poderoso que no puedan pelear sin ellas ¿de acuerdo?-, tras lo cual las armas se comenzaron a achicar y se introdujeron en el cuerpo de cada uno. Entonces Dublanc retrocedió e Isaac tomó el mando de la instrucción –como sabrán, las puertas estarán en los cuatro puntos cardinales de sus mundos, y éstas tienen que ser destruidas antes de que su sacrificio sea comido por los demonios, no olviden ese detalle o todo será un fracaso- y mirándolos a todos dijo por última vez –nosotros estaremos cuidando de ustedes, y…- suspirando y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta –no mueran ¿sí?-, terminó de decir esas palabras algo acongojado cuando Dublanc exclamó –o si lo hacen, asegúrense de hacerlo con honor y gloria- lo que causó que todos los presentes se rieran y así se distendiera el tenso ambiente que se había formado ante la posibilidad de la muerte. –Ahora soldados rompan filas, tienen el resto del día libre para descansar y distraer la mente, hasta que sientan el llamado-.

Esa tarde, todos los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban reunidos en una mesa común comiendo su última merienda como una familia, Mavis y Makarov a la cabeza, mientras sus demás compañeros estaban alrededor celebrando, emocionándose, otros nerviosos, pero lentamente se iban relajando ya que su familia estaba con ellos pase lo que pase y sus corazones unidos les daban la fuerza para conseguir un mañana, así que entre bocados dulces y chocolate caliente se daban ánimo mutuo y se expresaban el cariño que se tenían los unos con los otros. Tras finalizar, se habían quedado conversando de experiencias y batallas pasadas cuando un escalofrío recorrió los cuerpos de todos los presentes, los que se quedaron mirando en silencio en una mezcla de expectación y temor. De un momento a otro, los cielos comenzaron a oscurecerse y grandes relámpagos comenzaban a caer a la tierra despedazando las casas a su paso, todos salieron del lugar para ver a Isaac junto a Dublanc quienes se encontraban mirando el cielo cubierto de nubes negras susurrando –comenzó antes de lo esperado-.

Natsu ya estaba preparado con su sable-pistola en posición de pelea mirando fijamente la sombra alada que aparecía en los cielos. Imponente como él solo, allí pudieron ver a un ser angelical con doce pares de alas blancas, piel pálida y ojos celestes con una mirada como si estuvieran devorando a su presa, la que con un leve movimiento de su mano derecha generó un gran rayo blanco proveniente de los cielos que se dirigía a azotar la casa de los Grey, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los dos jóvenes se encontraban frente a este inmenso poder capaz de arrasar con el mundo entero resistiendo con sus manos el frenético poder, luego de ello estos rompieron la magia como si nada pasara exclamando al unísono -como si te fuéramos a dejar-, luego de ello miraron al ser alado y gritaron –ASI QUE TU ESTAS DETRÁS DE TODO ESTO EH, IRIEL-. Todos miraron impactados a este hermoso arcángel quien tenía una figura hermosa que encandilaba a muchos con su brillo, la que tras observar a los presentes contestó –así que los perritos salieron al juego- mientras reía sarcásticamente.

-¡VAMOS, VENGAN A JUGAR!- fue lo último que dijo para secarse dos plumas las cuales se convirtieron en espadas largas, Dublanc e Isaac descendieron tras el fallido ataque para alistarse a pelear; este último miró de reojo a Natsu y le ordenó- comiencen, nosotros nos encargaremos de este maldito ser, no hay cabida a errores así que háganlo bien-. Luego los jóvenes comenzaron a cambiar de apariencia rápidamente frente a todos, los dos se volvieron pálidos, sus ojos se afilaron, sus labios se volvieron morados, de sus manos brotaron enormes garras negras y cada uno enseñó sus respectivas formas: Isaac tenía su ojo derecho en rojo y su ojo izquierdo en celeste, su cabello se oscureció convirtiéndose en negro noche y en su boca sobresalían dos colmillos, luego de eso un par de alas salieron de su espalda, una era de murciélago y la otra era de cuervo, ambas negras; Dublanc tenía el ojo derecho en celeste y su ojo izquierdo en amarillo, y su cabello se aclaró quedando albino a la vez que sus dientes se afilaron y de su espalda aparecieran dos alas de cuervo negra. Tras esto, Dublanc desenfundó dos revolver calibre 50 de color negro a la vez que oraba "el alma se la doy a mi Dios, para liberar las ataduras de la bestia en mí" mientras Isaac hacía aparecer un espadón de considerable tamaño de color negro que manejaba en una mano al mismo tiempo que decía "mis pecados me llevan a la perdición, la luz ilumina mi camino para sellar mi alma maldita" y mirándose el uno al otro expandieron sus alas para exclamar "¡AMÉN!".

Acto seguido los dos hermanos desaparecieron para surgir en los cielos al lado de Iriel uno encestando un gran corte en vertical hacia el pecho de su oponente, ataque que fue bloqueado por su espada de plumas, y el otro disparando de frente sus dos armas con magia blanca las cuales generaron un rayo de luz delgado capaz de destruir dos planetas, pero estos fueron rápidamente bloqueados por la criatura alada sin ningún problema. Una ferviente batalla entre seres descomunales se realizaba en el cielo; en eso Laxus dijo –viejo tenemos que ayudar ¿no creen amigos?- pero Sebastian le advirtió –no intervengan en donde no pueden hacer nada, los únicos que pueden retener a la hija del Diablo son ellos dos- haciendo una pausa les gritó- VAYAN, VAYAN A LAS PUERTAS Y NO DEJEN QUE SE ACTIVEN, SINO TODO LO HABIDO Y POR HABER SERÁ CONSUMIDO POR LAS LLAMAS MALDITAS DE LOS CAÍDOS-, fueron las últimas palabras de Sebastian quien ante la mirada de horror de todos fue atravesado por una lanza dorada en el estómago, quien escupió sangre al suelo y estirando su brazo derecho para recoger sus lentes que se habían caído tras el ataque, les sonrió y recalcó –corran chicos…-

 ** _Fin capitulo cinco._**


	6. Capitulo Seis: Armagedón Parte 1

**_Hola muchachos disculpenme por no poder actualizar cuando queria, pero lamentablemente me encuentro trabajando y me consume todo el dia el trabajo y no eh podido actualizar mi historia, bueno quiero que sepan que nos estamos acercando al final de la historia, solo quedan dos capitulos mas aparte de este y estariamos acabando esta historia. espero que les guste esta parte. de ante mano muchas gracias y disculpen mi retraso, los otros dos capitulos los estare subiendo la proxima semana si dios me lo permite. saludos!._**

 ** _declaimer: los personajes de Fairy tail no me pertenecen, solo esta alocada historia y sus personajes originales_**

 ** _Capitulo Seis: Armagedón Parte 1_**

Sebastian se encontraba fervientemente peleando con una mujer de cabellos azules, ojos negros y un traje que deja mucho a la vista, esta se encontraba usando un tridente dorado con la cual bloqueaba los ataques mágicos del joven, haciendo girar su tridente para bloquear sus ataques de fuego, luego con su mano izquierda concentraba magia la cual lanzaba un gran chorro de agua en forma de picas por todos lados, Sebastian rápidamente se cubría con su capa blanca la cual bloqueaba el ataque mientras miraba de reojo hacia atrás. –¡QUE ESPERAN, VAYANSE!- gritaba el chico mientras observaba a los miembros de Fairy tail, estos poniendo cara de rabia de no querer dejar a un compañero pelear solo, mirando al suelo, pero entonces Natsu apareció frente a ellos y dijo –Team Earthland, junto a mí, nuestra prioridad es detener el avance de los demonios- todos los equipos comenzaron a unirse y a tomar las manos de unos con otros, esto fue visto por la peli azul y grito alzando su tridente –tritura tiburón de magma- de su tridente una poderosa ráfaga de magma salió de este con forma de tiburón con sus fauces abiertas, entonces Sebastian se interpuso gritando –¡no lo creo! ¡Ruth!- haciendo un movimiento rápido con sus manos hizo unos sellos celtas gritando –onda sónica de la mantarraya ártica- y una gran mantarralla de hielo se interpuso ante el tiburón estas se enredaron entre ellas mordiéndose uno con otro ascendiendo a los cielos nocturnos explosionando en el aire. –joo has mejorado cielito- comentaba Ruth mientras le mandaba un pequeño beso, -lo mismo digo querida- mientras bajaba a Asuka de sus hombros, luego de esto se agacho ante la chica y poso su mano izquierda sobre ella y conjurando –Que los ángeles te cuiden en sus fuertes brazos- detrás de ella se abrió una bifurcación de espacio tiempo la cual hizo salir unos manos femeninas de color blanco la cual atrajo a la chica.

-tu nobleza es tu perdición- dijo Ruth mientras se lanzaba fervientemente contra Sebastian, - y tú te embriagaste en la oscuridad, maldito demonio- decía el joven mientras bloqueaba con un arco azul con forma draconiana el tridente dorado de la chica –venga, bailemos con la muerte- dijo la chica, mientras forcejeaba fuertemente y depositaba un pequeño beso en la frente del chico –no gracias- fue su respuesta para saltar hacia atrás y lanzarle una flecha de color verde a la mujer, la cual esquivo rápidamente desapareciendo de la vista de él…

 ** _Team A1_**

 ****Macao, Wakaba, Romeo, Kinana iban corriendo en la dirección norte pasando por el bosque, que daba a la ciudad de Santiago para encontrar la primera puerta, hasta el momento no había nada raro o eso creían cuando de la nada apareció un inmenso minotauro con una gran espada y escudo en mano ojos endemoniados de color negro cabeza de toro, pectoral y brazos de humano y piernas de caballo, de más de cuatro metros de altura los miraba con furia mientras exhalaba vapor de sus fauces, este rechino y alzo su espada en pos de guerra –Ataquen primer batallón de Skeletons- cuando el team A1 escucho esto de los costados saltaron muchos esqueletos con lanzas, espadas y espadones en mano, los cuales venían en picada atacando con cortes de varios lados, Kinana quien estaba en medio de todos rápidamente juntos sus manos concentrando magia morada en la palma de ella y estirándola rápidamente a los costados generando un campo de fuerza de color morado semi-transparente el cual cubrió a todo el equipo del ataque acto seguido Macao junto con Romeo conjuraron llamas purpuras las cuales las lanzaron a sus atacantes para encerrarlos a todos en una red de llamas incapacitando sus movimientos, acto seguido Wakaba conjuro rápidamente su humo creando multiples brazos los cuales comenzaron a atacar en todas direcciones a los Skeletons estos se rompían con facilidad pero no pasaban ni cinco segundo cuando se volvían a restaurar.-esto es como una espinilla en el culo- dijo Wakaba mientras miraba cada vez que destruían los esqueletos estos se volvían a reconstruir. Mientras no perdían de vista a sus enemigos ni al minotauro quien se encontraba mirando y comandando a los esqueletos, este lentamente comenzó a gritar –SEGUNDO BATALLON DE WIZARD SKELETONS ATAQUEN- de los cielos comenzaron a caer grandes misiles de magias, estos eran de tipo viendo, fuego, agua, electricidad, los cuales azotaban el campo de fuerza de la joven Kinana quien comenzaba lentamente a flaquear. –chicos el campo no durara mucho, busquen la forma de deshacerse de los esqueletos estos- ordenaba la chica mientras aumentaba el suministro de magia hacia el campo, -padre, incinerémoslos, tío Wakaba tú vas por los wizard, y nosotros por los que tenemos enfrente- Macao y Wakaba asintieron y comenzaron los tres rápidamente a conjurar **–llamas del apocalipsis arrasen con era y su cosecha-** al terminar de conjurar el cielo se ilumino y miles de mini llamas amarillas caían como lluvia sobre todos los esqueletos del mapa, el minotauro al ver esto rápidamente se cubrió detrás de su escudo para sonreír, mientras las llamas impactaban con todos los esqueletos estos se empezaban a prender en grandes llamaradas amarillas carbonizándose en el momento, al terminar con la masacre de esos esqueletos se comenzaron a concentrar en el minotauro quien comenzaba a reír a carcajadas, el team A1 enarcaron una ceja al ver al minotauro quien se ponía en posición de pelea nuevamente, alzando su espada en los aires, dando un gran salto cayo rápidamente haciendo un tajo vertical el que choco contra el campo de fuerza de Kinana terminando de romperlo para que unas grandes oleadas de meteoritos impactaran el team A1 haciéndolos salir volando en distintas direcciones.

-Vamos humanos, entreténgannos- decía el minotauro mirando a los chicos como si se trataran de insectos para cuando alrededor de ellos se encontraban pequeñas criaturas demoniacas aladas con cabeza de pájaros llamadas Veltis quien reían divertidamente, mientras de sus bocas salían pequeñas llamas de fuego, luego de ello un nuevo grupo de Skeletons se ponía en fila detrás del general minotauro…

Macao, Kinana, Wakaba, y Romeo se encontraban en el suelo mirando con furia a las abominaciones delante de ellos, era una guerra sin cuartel, los muchachos rápidamente se volvieron a reagrupar, y Macao junto a Wakaba dijieron –Kinana, Romeo encarguence de los pequeños y los esqueltos, nosotros batallaremos contra esa cosa fea de alla- estos asentieron saltando al ataque con sus magias de earthland, mientras tanto Macao con Wakaba conjuraban magia de tierra uno como si los viejos se pudieran leer la mente terminaron de conjurar, y Macao estaba completamente iluminado en magia azul, mientras que wakaba estaba completamente iluminado en magia blanca, entonces como por arte de magia, todos las criaturas fueron succionadas por un portar atrayéndolas al medio del campo de batalla donde estaban Wakaba y Macao, para luego ver como Wakaba al terminar de conjurar creo un gran campo de energía que parecía un cristal, el cual los encerró a ellos con todos los demonios juntos, siendo rodeados por ellos, Romeo y Kinana se dieron cuenta de esto y miraron hacia atrás, intentaron entrar pero era imposible, en desesperación Romeo comenzó a conjurar magia pero fue interrumpido por el grito de Macao –¡AHORA HIJO IDIOTA, CORRE A LA PUERTA, RECUERDA LA MISION, LA PUERTA ES PRIORIDAD!- este llorando asintió y sin mirar atrás cogió a Kinana de la mano y corrió en dirección a la puerta.

Macao y Wakaba sonrieron y el ex líder del gremio dijo: -como en los viejos tiempos amigos, me alegro que mi última batalla sea estando a tu lado- a lo que el otro contesta –pero que cosas dices idiota, saldremos de esta como siempre- comenzaron a acumular magia rápidamente, más las criaturas a su alrededor también estaban haciendo lo mismo, el minotauro solo reía y comentaba –solo atrasan lo inevitable- más los dos miembros de Fairy Tail sonreían mientras sus cuerpos lentamente se volvían oscuros sus ojos comenzaron a volverse rojisos y de sus labios salían unos colmillos, su piel se volvió tosca como si fuera una lija entonces Wakaba Exclamo –Dios del inframundo, amo del infierno convierte a este siervo en la Samanthal la espada comedora de almas- haciendo esto Wakaba lentamente fue iluminado por la oscuridad haciéndolo transformarse en una espada de dos metros de largo y un ancho de cincuenta centímetros, mientras tanto Macao terminaba de conjurar –si en el abismo e de caer en lamentos, o héroe de todos los tiempos, que gobierna el crepúsculo y transciende al más allá, ven a mí, mi alma te doy a cambio de que uses mi carne y arraces con todo a tu alrededor. Acto seguido el cuerpo de Macao se había vuelto totalmente negro y una luz verde ilumino el lugar agrietando la oscuridad, de la silueta cascara de Macao emergía un ser de tres metros de altura piel blanca, ojos rojos y orejas puntiagudas con una armadura negra la cual cogía la espada. Mientras ocurría esto las criaturas habían terminado de conjurar e iniciaron su ataque con el minotauro como líder, unas inmensas llamas cubrían al cuerpo de este nuevo ser delante de ellos, pero como si el fuego nunca hubiera existido la criatura con un solo movimiento de su espada Samanthal disipo las llamas, y con un rostro serio sin emociones dijo- o señor mio, perdona mis pecados y los que cometeré- acto seguido con un solo movimiento de su espada arraso con todo a su alrededor, cada criatura que había dentro del cristal había sido cortado en miles de pedazos, quedando de pie solamente el minotauro quien sonreía perversamente diciendo –Ya veo… Athande… el custodio de crepusculo… han invocado a un gran oponente- acoto seguido el minotauro salto hacia Athande arremetiendo con su arma, pero esta fue cortada por la espada Samanthal, acto seguido la criatura cogió con su mano libre al minotauro por el cuello apretándolo tan fuertemente que su cuello se rompió en dos, luego lo levanto por los cielos y alzando su espada Samanthal en dirección del cuerpo del demonio una haz de luz blanca ascendió hacia este desintegrando el cuerpo por completo.

 ** _Team B1_**

Makarov se encontraba en su forma de gigante mientras forcejeaba con una inmensa criatura cuadrúpeda con apariencia de león esta le enterraba las garras y colmillos en el cuerpo de Makarov haciéndolo sangrar por las heridas provocadas de este ser, pero el maestro del gremio respondía con fuertes golpes con cargas eléctricas en sus puños en el estómago de la criatura la cual chillaba de dolor, pero esta no se detenía. Mientas tanto Laki, Warren y Freed se encontraba peleando fervientemente con Lamias, seres con apariencia de humano en la parte superior y cuerpo de serpiente en la parte inferior, estos estaban equipados con espadas curvas y lanzas que en su punta tenían un potente veneno paralizante; por cada golpe de Makarov, este recibía dos garrazos del gigantesco león negro haciendo que la tierra tiemble.

Freed rápidamente saltaba con su espada en mano pasando por el costado de una de las lamias para encestar un tajo vertical el cual dio certeramente haciendo que la lamia chillara de dolor y saltara su sangre al suelo, los jóvenes pudieron notar que la sangre verde tenia propiedades acidas ya que al tocar el suelo, este comenzó a derretirse. –Esto será problemático, comentaba Freed- mientras tanto Laki se preocupaba de ir curando las heridas del maestro con magia de apoyo aprendida en este mundo, y Warren se encargaba de crear escudos de defensa con su magia de apoyo también aprendida en este mundo cubriendo los flancos ciegos de sus camaradas. Freed por su parte comenzaba a escribir con su magia en el suelo que los rodeaba –Yami no menclature: Relámpago torrencial- desde la escritura en el suelo, un gran huracán de electricidad se formó y comenzó a arrasar con las lamias delante de él, cada una de ellas quedaba atrapada en este gran huracán y eran infinitamente electrocutadas hasta quedar hechas carbón, Warren y Freed esbozaban una sonrisa, pero esta se les cayo cuando se oyó un gran rugido el cuándo trataron de mirar a dicha dirección, estos recibieron un gran golpe que los saco de balance y los mando a estrellarse contra una pared la cual se desplomo en el acto. Un grito de Laki hizo que los chicos salieran rápidamente de los escombros para ver a una inmensa criatura de color rojo oscuro con morado con forma de manta-raya la cual estaba suspendida en los aires atrapando a Laki con su poderosa cola ejerciéndole presión sobre la misma la chica comenzó a resistir pero aun así la presión era tan fuerte que se llevó cuatros costillas de la joven haciéndola gritar de dolor mientras escupía sangre, Makarov vio esto e instintivamente iba ayudar a su hija, pero el León no lo permitió empujándolo fuertemente contra el piso, acto seguido el León rugió y enterró sus colmillos en el cuello de este arrancándole un pedazo de carne, la sangre broto por todo el lugar, aun así Makarov resistió y le propino un fuerte golpe con magia eléctrica en donde ha estado golpeándolo tantas veces para por fin llevarse dos costillas del monstruo. Rapidamente Warren noto como sus camaradas estaban sufriendo heridas graves así que conjurando recito –ángeles de luz, denme un rayo de Salud- acto seguido mini ángeles aparecieron al lado de Laki y Macarov comenzando a curar a sus camaradas, la matarraya noto esto y delante de su boca comenzó a verse un sello rojo, el cual comenzó a juntar una llamarada de fuego la cual escupió en dirección de Warren, sin tiempo a poder esquivar se preparó para recibir el impacto, pero no hubo tal ya que freed estaba al tanto de la situación y salto para esquivar el ataque llevándose a su amigo consigo, las llamas chocaron contra el suelo y esto hizo que se derritiera por el fuerte calor que tenían estas…

De pronto sin previo aviso la gran mantarraya agarro a la chica con su cola, y comenzó apretarla fuertemente mientras la joven sentía presión en sus costillas en medio del dolor exclamo-NO SE PREOCUPEN POR MI Y MATENLA- en ese entonces freed quien estaba en el suelo junto a Warren miraron despavorida la escena y sus ojos rompieron en llanto.

-¡NO, ME NIEGO A HACERLO!- gritaba Freed respondiéndole mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas ante lo dicho por la chica –SOLO HAZLO FREED- gritaba la chica mientras era aplastada fuertemente por la cola de la mantarraya -¡PERO ESO QUE DICES ES UNA LOCURA!- gritaba Warren quien estaba jadeando por usar demasiada magia curativa para regenerar cada parte de su cuerpo que el monstruo rompía con sus apretadas… -háganlo…si no combinan el maestro también morirá…- susurraba la chica mientras escupía sangre y las lágrimas salían de sus hermosos orbes…

-Yami no menclarute: Ares - escribió freed en su cuerpo, este rápidamente se convirtió en una criatura oscura de ojos rojos, garras por manos, con una armadura dorada la cual tenía una lanza con una punta dorada, y un escudo plateado en forma de sol, una potente magia comenzó a envolver la punta dorada de la lanza, mientras tanto Warren dejo de inyectar magia curativa y comenzó a iluminarse de color blanco junto sus manos y apunto hacia la mantarraya con sus dedos como formando una pistola, -Bala celestial del olimpo- de la punta de sus dedos se vio una pequeña esfera de luz blanca la cual se disparó fuertemente en dirección de la mantarraya, junto a esta se encontraba la lanza de Freed la cual se combinó con la magia de Warren y esta fue envuelto en un manto de luz blanco que quien la mirara podría sentir la paz venir. Esta atravesó a la mantarraya segundos después de que los hechizos se juntaran, la cual hizo que fuera perforada en la cabeza perdiendo la vida en el acto cayendo al suelo, acto seguido los muchachos corrieron hacia el cadáver a buscar a su amiga, al llegar allí, sus lágrimas comenzaron a ser mucho más fuertes que antes y mientras apretaban sus puños se acercaron a los dos bultos que estaban cerca de la mantarraya, Warren cogió las caderas de la chica y freed cogió el torso, la llevaron hasta un tronco cercano y unieron sus partes, al mirar el rostro de la chica esta estaba sonriendo cálidamente con sus ojos cerrados y la sangre en sus labios, Warren lentamente saco un paño y limpio su cara, freed se quitó su abrigo y lo puso para cubrir al hada que había caído en batalla. Los muchachos se dieron media vuelta y gritaron con un sonido tan desgarrador que podría romper el alma de quien la oyera…

Makarov oyó los gritos y de reojo miro lo que había pasado, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas y una furia incontrolable comenzó apoderarse de su corazón, este se encontraba forcejeando con el Leon, estando en mala posición el león sobre el abriendo sus fauces para morderle la cabeza Makarov dejo la defensa y se pasó al ataque, con sus dos manos agarro al monstruo de su quijada y la bestia rápidamente reacciono atacando pecho con sus garras, esto a Makarov no le importo y soportando el dolor comenzó a juntar energía en sus cuerpo y comenzó a abrir la quijada de la bestia, estaba furioso muy furioso uno de sus hijos había muerto, pero esto no se quedaría así esta criatura tendría que pagar y con la fuerza inhumana comenzó a ejercer más presión haciendo que lentamente la criatura comenzara a partirse en dos desde su boca, la sangre comenzó a rociar el cuerpo del mago, mientras el grito ahogado por la sangre de la bestia se iba apagando hasta que esta fue abierta completamente haciendo que sus órganos internos se desparramaran por el suelo. Y un fuerte Grito de rabia se escuchó en el campo de batalla quien se unió a los gritos de dolor de sus dos hijos…

Luego de ello Makarov notando que no había ninguna criatura alrededor, volvió a su estado normal para acercarse a sus hijos y dijo con dolor en su voz –sigamos, tenemos que terminar de limpiar la zona para llegar a la puerta- esto llego a los oídos de los camaradas y con sus lágrimas en sus ojos partieron en dirección a la puerta, dejando detrás de ellos a una hermosa Hada…-

 ** _Team C1_**

-si eres un hombre, ¡un hombre no se rinde!- gritaba Elfman mientras con su over take convertía su cuerpo en un demonio para rivalizar con el Human-dragón delante de él este ser humanoide estaba rodeado de escamas unas alas de reptil y ojos afilados, bestia una armadura dragonica y su piel era de color roja con ojos amarillos, este se encontraba con Elfman agarrados de sus puños mientras se golpeaban con la cabeza –Veo que mi amo tenía razón, son criaturas interesantes- comentaba uno de los Human-Dragón más atrás de ellos, este tenía el pelo amarillo y ojos negros su cuerpo escamado pero de color blanco quien estaba de brazos cruzados, luego miro hacia la izquierda y allí estaba Laxus lanzando rugidos eléctricos quien combatía con una mujer Human-dragon con el cabello gris ojos verdes y piel amarillenta, con escamas, la cual respondía de la misma forma lanzando rugidos de dragón pero de color café como si estuviera lanzando piedras de su garganta.

Evergreen se encontraba junto a Bickslow tratando de bloquear los ataques de los demonios alrededor de ellos, era una lucha ferviente contra estas criaturas grotescas y viscosas que los atacaban por varios francos dándole apoyo a los dos compañeros combatientes, mientras más monstruos destruían más aparecían, era una lucha sin cuartel…

 ****Evergreen se encontraba rodeada de criaturas viscosas de color rojo, azul y amarillo, las rojas dejaban rastros de fuego, mientras las amarillas hacían brillar su cuerpo en corriente, mas las azules escupían agua la cual al impactar con el suelo estas lo desintegraban como si fueran ascidos, Elfman seguía luchando fervientemente contra su oponente el cual se encontraba a gran altura gracias sus alas dragonianas, Elfman usando su over taker también se encontraba volando por los cielos con una apariencia demoniaca con escamas, unas alas verdes salían de sus espalda, mientras su rostro tenía unos ojos blancos con iris negro, por cada golpe que recibía del Human-dragon Elfman daba tres golpes, era una batalla ferviente, rastros de sangre se veían en los dos, la carne lentamente se iba saliendo de su cuerpo por cada ataque que se daban.

Laxus por su parte se encontraba en una gran desventaja peleando contra la peligris, la chica era mucho más fuerte que él, pero esto no impidió a que el muchacho sacara fuerzas de donde no las tenía, no podía fallarle a su equipo quienes lo apoyaban fervientemente, Laxus rápidamente comenzó a concentrar su magia de dragon slayer y dijo –si eres mitad, dragón eso quiere decir que- y comenzó a dragonizarse haciendo que su cuerpo se volviera escamoso, sus ojos se agudizaron entonces de la nada Laxus desapareció de la vista de la chica y sin que ella pudiera reaccionar su cabeza había sido separada de su cuerpo, medio segundo después laxus había aparecido detrás del cuerpo de dicho demonio con la cabeza de la chica en las manos, luego de eso un cuerpo dragoniano había caído medio metros delante de él y Laxus pudo vislumbrar como su compañero Elfman había descendido en su forma overtake Dragon-demoniaco con el corazón de su víctima en su mano derecha –si eres un hombre debes cumplir con tu palabra- termino de decir mientras chocaba puños con Laxus…

Bickslow por su parte había perdido su brazo izquierdo cuando una de esas criaturas viscosas se había auto destruido sobre él, este para no morir ante el ataque suicida de la monstruosidad, había puesto a sus pequeñines para cubrir su cuerpo y con su mano izquierda cubrió su cabeza, la criatura de color azul había saltado encima de él y se auto detono haciendo que su sangre y fluidos cayeran en los pequeñines haciendo que estos se fueran derritiendo y en su brazo el cual comenzó a ser carcomido, Bickslow sintió una inmensa quemadura que lentamente se iba propagando por su codo izquierdo y sin pensarlo este cogió un cuchillo que andaba trayendo y con gran fuerza de voluntad se arrancó el brazo para luego con magia de fuego cauterizar la herida para ese entonces sus pequeñines habían sido derretidos por el ácido de la bestia, esto hizo que el muchacho se enfureciera y comenzando a conjurar magia, su cuerpo se ilumino de color verde agua, entonces apunto con su mano a los cielos oscuros y grito –Iros a la mierda hijos de puta, kiajajajaja- y un inmenso huracán de viento con electricidad elevo a todos sus enemigos juntos a los que Evergreen había arrinconado con magia de gravedad, estas criaturas fueron envueltas por los relámpagos que chocaban con sus cuerpos haciendo que estos se carbonizaran al instante. Cuando el huracán desapareció, los dos jóvenes se apresuraron a reunirse con su líder, al llegar allí los cuatro combatientes sonrieron y miraron a su enemigo para luego Laxus mostrarse imponente a su único enemigo delante de ellos –solo quedas tu adefesio del mal- el Human-Dragon de tez blanca sonrió y sus ojos amarillos miraron a sus enemigos delante, acto seguido la criatura había desaparecido y luego apareció detrás de Bickslow el cual había gritado de dolor al ver como una mano con garras ensangrentadas había atravesado su corazón, Bickslow solo pudo sonreír por un momento y en un suspiro susurro dejando su alma ir –maten…a …es…te…hi…jo..d…e…p- sus aliados gritaron de rabia con lágrimas en los ojos, preparándose para la inminente batalla…

Elfman y evergreen se posicionaron a los costados de la criatura, Laxus con sus ojos inyectados en furia comenzó a elevar su nivel mágico haciendo que pequeños relámpagos salgan alrededor de su cuerpo, la criatura complacida con la desesperación y rabia de sus contrincantes solo sonreía excitadamente, este se posiciono en modo de batalla y de un momento a otro desapareció de la vista de todos, pero laxus ya se había apresurado a seguirle el paso y también desapareció de su lugar una inmensa ola de golpes se escuchaban por todo el lugar, y grandes ondas de choque empujaban todo a su alrededor atravez del aire que expedían estas. Luego Evergreen y Elfman sabiendo que su compañero Laxus estaba en una ferviente batalla comenzaron a conjurar magia de apoyo –que la locura invada tu cuerpo, que se sienta la sangre caer de tus víctimas o pequeño berseker devora a todo a tu alrededor- cantaba Evergreen mientras su cuerpo era iluminado por un color oscuro, tras la invocación se logró escuchar el rugido de su compañero Laxus, el cual había aumentado su nivel de pelea tanto que hacía temblar la tierra, más la criatura elevaba su nivel para estar a la par con Laxus, entonces Elfman con su magia comenzaba a sanar las heridas y a eliminar la fatiga de sus dos compañeros.

-Veo que eres fuerte con tus amigos- decía el human-dragón blanco para asestar un golpe en el rostro de Laxus el cual asesto una patada media en las costillas de ser, estas se rompieron haciendo que la criatura escupiera sangre, pero un segundo después este se regeneraba –cállate….- vociferaba Laxus con su quijada dislocada para segundos después volver a la normalidad gracias a Elfman –te matare, Te eliminare.- acto seguido Laxus cogió a su oponente por la mano y se la apretó fuertemente haciendo que estas se quebrara para luego acercarlo frenéticamente a él y comenzar a darle cabezazos, la criatura sonreía y comenzaba a hacer lo mismo, la tierra temblaba, los árboles se caían en pedazos por las fuertes descargas de energía que llegaban de sus dos contrincantes. – esto es entretenido pero debo acabar ya- decía la criatura riendo sádicamente, para salir del agarre de Laxus y desaparecer de su vista apareciendo sobre este, acto seguido bajo con todo su peso sobre Laxus con una patada directa a su cabeza, haciendo que Laxus se estrellara contra el haciendo que sus órganos internos se destrozaran sus ojos se desorbitaron y sangre salía por sus oídos, luego de eso el Human-Dragon cayó en picada sobre el pecho de Laxus haciendo que este escupiera sangre mientras sentía como su torax y sus huesos se rompieran incrustándose en sus pulmones.

Un pensamiento cayó sobre Laxus, su vida se estaba acabando esa criatura era demasiado poderosa, como podría ganar, en un estado de trance su vista veía todo en cámara lenta, pudo ver como Elfman y Evergreen en un acto de desesperación saltaron sobre la criatura para sacarlo de encima de él, pero fue en vano, la criatura como si nada los mando a volar con un golpe de sus manos, haciendo que estos se estrellaran con los edificios quedando inconscientes en el acto. Laxus lentamente estaba perdiendo la esperanza hasta que recordó algo.

"si alguna vez siente que van a morir o su oponente es tan poderoso que no pueden derrotarlo usen estas armas zodiacales". Para cuando Laxus pudo recordar, una gran luz dorada emano de su cuerpo hacia el cielo partiendo a la criatura en dos, la cual lentamente se comenzó a carbonizar. –Maldito…tienen…- pero la criatura no alcanzo a terminar de decir la frase cuando desapareció de este mundo convertido en cenizas. Cuando la luz se disipo se encontraba Laxus con una mano empuñada a los cielos sosteniendo un artilugio de color negro como un guate con puntas filudas la cuales expedían a su alrededor un aura dorada… lentamente Laxus recobraba sus fuerzas, abrió sus ojos y vio que su cuerpo también estaba cubierto por esa luz dorada lo cual lo estaba sanando, acto seguido dio un gran rugido al cielo y fue en busca de sus compañeros para continuar su misión.

 ** _Team D1_**

Kana, Reedus, Nab, Mavis, Jet, Droy habían usado unos polvos de color azul el cual los teletransporto a un lugar desértico lleno de hielo y nieve estos rápidamente se abrigaron para resistir las bajas temperaturas, y luego comenzaron a caminar a un lugar donde se podía divisar un pilar de luz rojo con negro y amarillo, los jóvenes se estaban preparando para pelear contra lo que fuera, pero en su camino hasta el lugar no había nadie ni nada que se topara con ellos, fue un camino tranquilo de más de tres horas hasta lograr divisar a unos metros más al sur una gigantesca puerta de más de 100 metros de altura esta era rojiza con negro como si magma estuviera corriendo por su estructura, tenía miles de caras de demonios y partes humanas deformes con garras, pero lo que les llamo más la atención fue ver en lo más alto de ella una figura humana la cual estaba siendo lentamente consumida por unas manos, garras, dientes, entre un sinfín de cosas las que iban desgarrando la piel, carne y huesos de esta figura, Mavis rápidamente voló a lo alto de la estructura para notar que era una chica humana, esta tenia los orbes de color violeta, su pelo era largo de color negro, tenía un traje de miko de color blanco con rojo, estaba totalmente ida su mente se había perdido entre el dolor y la sangre perdida y pudo notar como su inmensa magia iba siendo lentamente drenada por la puerta. Mavis intento moverla de allí, pero fue imposible el cuerpo estaba atrapada entre las garras de la puerta, para luego ver como de esta puerta se extendían unos tentáculos con formas de manos, bocas, ojos, piernas, garras de bestias, cabezas animales, etc. Las cuales comenzaron atacar a Mavis, esta comenzó a esquivar cada uno de los tentáculos y atacarlos con su magia, eran cortados fácilmente, pero estos se volvían a regenerar, cada vez salían más tentáculos con varias formas de la puerta tratando de coger a su presa, pero Mavis seguía esquivando y contratacando…

Mientras tanto Nab, Kana, Reedus, Jet y Droy miraba la gigantesca puerta con serios temblores en su corazón, podían sentir la presión indescriptible que la puerta fomentaba, detrás de ello se encontraba algo que su imaginación no podría describir, y su cuerpo sintió ese miedo, como si se tratara de un animal sediento de sangre esperando a salir de su jaula para engullir a los pequeños animalitos delante de ellos. –bien, gracias a dios parece que no hay nadie- comentaba Kana mientras miraba para todos lados –aparte no siento ninguna presencia de ninguna criatura, solo siento el poder que fluye de la puerta- comentaba Nab quien estaba en cautela, Reedus, Jet y Droy se encontraban detrás de Kana cuidando sus francos libres por una posible emboscada, pero iban pasando cerca de una hora desde que llegaron y solo Mavis había desaparecido, o más bien dicho investigando, Nab se alejó un poco y dijo –iré a investigar a la vuelta, mientras ustedes quédense aquí para…- pero no alcanzo a decir nada más cuando su cabeza salió volando de su cuerpo saltado un gran chorro de sangre de su decapitado cuerpo, este cayó al suelo y la cabeza llego rodando hasta los pies de Kana, quien grito horrorizada al ver lo que había sucedido –porque gritas tanto hija, la diversión acaba de empezar- decía una voz familiar quien se encontraba mirando asesinamente a el grupo delante de él.

La sorpresa abrumo a todos en el lugar, delante de ellos se encontraba un hombre robusto con una mano con forma de demonio de color negra la cual llegaba hasta su hombro, cubierto por una capa negra roñosa, sus ojos ya no eran humanos sino verdes de su frente se extendían dos cuernos sus labios estaban negros y de sus labios se veía una sonrisa maquiavélica la cual mostraba sus afilados dientes, pero lo que más resaltaba de su cuerpo era ese cabello rojo que todos conocían –Gil…darts…- susurro el team mientras miraban con miedo a su único enemigo enfrente…

-padre, que te paso- decía Kana sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos, su padre era el único enemigo frente a ellos y ya no era humano sino que un demonio, Gildarts por su parte sonrió sádicamente y dijo –solamente que renací como un ser superior para seguir la voluntad de mi señor- acto seguido desapareció de la vista de todos nuevamente y se posiciono detrás de Jet el cual sorprendido mando un puñetazo al rostro de este pero como si nada el demonio lo recibió de lleno y con un rápido movimiento de su brazo derecho atravesó el corazón del muchacho rompiéndolo al sacarlo fuera de su cuerpo, Jet no alcanzo a decir nada para cuando su había caído al piso, todos miraban anonadados la escena pero nada podían hacer sus cuerpos se encontraban paralizados por el miedo mientras miraban como cada uno de los integrantes de Fairy Tail caían muertos por Gildarts su propio compañero. –Nab, Jet, siempre fueron unos debiluchos, veamos, ahora seguiré contigo- decía mientras miraba con ansias de sangre a Reedus, por su parte el muchacho intentaba salir del shock pero fue inevitable su mirada se encontró con la de Gildarts los cuales se iluminaron de color rojo haciendo que este quedara paralizado, entonces lentamente con una sonrisa en sus labios comenzó a acercarse hacia este mientras que su mano se alzaba y apuntaba con su dedo hacia el corazón de Reedus, fue entonces cuando sintió unos brazos pasarle por su cuello, era Kana quien llorando se había abalanzado ante Gildarts gritando -¡Papá para por favor, para sé que tú no eres así, sé que tú nos amas, amas a tu familia- Gildarts se detuvo como en shock por un momento su mirada diabólica se había apaciguado y mirando hacia atrás a su hija dijo –Kana…ayúdame…yo no quiero hacer esto- pero un gran grito ahogado se escuchó de parte de Reedus el cual tenía su corazón perforado por un rayo de color rojo que salía del dedo índice del demonio, entonces sínicamente sonrió Gildarts y dijo a su hija -mentí- para acto seguido ver como su mano izquierda apuntaba a Droy el cual no alcanzo a girarse para ver como su cabeza explosionaba en miles de pedazos.

Un grito de desesperación se escuchó de los labios de Kana la cual había caído al suelo en desdicha al ver como su padre acababa de matar a todos a su alrededor.

-eso me gusta, desespérate, muestra me la desesperación en tu alma- murmuraba Gildarts mientras se acercaba a su hija y le propinaba una patada en la cara haciéndola estrellarse contra un bloque de nieve, Kana sin hacer ningún movimiento por defenderse en ese estado de shock quedo estirada en la nieve, entonces una sombra negra se posiciono sobre ella, Gildarts la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro tan diabólica que la chica solo logro hacer un grito ahogado, acto seguido Gildarts bajo con todo su peso sobre la chica, y con una garra rompió toda la ropa que la chica traía consigo dejándola completamente desnuda, dejando su piel al descubierto Gildarts se relamió los labios con una lengua reptiliana, y con sus garras puso una mano en el pecho desnudo de la chica el cual lo apretó fuertemente y acercando sus labios a los oídos de su hija susurro –y ahora que comience el acto de la desesperación…- Kana al escuchar esas palabras comprendió que su padre no existía que solo era un criatura con el rostro de su padre, ya sin fuerzas para luchar se iba a dejar violar por esa abominación ya que ni fuerzas tenia para quitarse la vida así que cerrando los ojos se entregó al trágico destino que le esperaba, pero no pasó nada, sintió como algo cálido cubría su cuerpo y al abrir los ojos pudo ver que estaba en los brazos de un hombre con un báculo, lentes y traje blanco cuyo nombre era Sebastian.

-descansa niña, estaba batalla déjamela a mí- decía el mago mientras caminaba dejaba a la muchacha cubierta por su capa sobre la nieve, acto seguido el joven mago se acercó a la criatura quien se encontraba tirada en el suelo con su quijada rota y con rabia grito-¡LEVANTATE ADEFESIO DEL MAL!- acto seguido Gildarts desapareció del suelo donde se encontraba y apareció detrás del chico atacándolo en el acto, pero su golpe no logro conectar con el joven ya que este lo estaba bloqueando con su báculo, Gildarts nuevamente salió volando estrellándose contra la gran puerta del inframundo volviendo a escuchar el grito del joven mago -¡VEN AQUÍ MALDITA CRIATURA, TE HARE SUFRIR HASTA QUE TU ALMA SE DESTRUYA POR INTENTAR VIOLAR A TU PROPIA HIJA, POR MATAR A TUS COMPAÑEROS Y POR TRAICIONAR A TU DIOS!- acto seguido Sebastian se elevó en los cielos y comenzó a recitar **_"Shén de fèn nù luò zài nǐ de línghún shàng, bìng bèi yǒnghéng jiéjìng"_** los cielos se oscurecieron y de ella bajo un gran dragón blanco resplandeciendo un aura pura, divina, como si un Dios bajara a la tierra, Gildarts que se encontraba levantándose en ese momento del golpe que Sebastian le propino sin saber cómo, planto su vista hacia el cielo y logro ver a un dios furioso bajar directamente hacia él, abriendo sus fauces engullendo al engendro del mal.

-que dios perdones nuestros pecados, como nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden- fueron las últimas palabras de Sebastian quien se encontraba rezando mientras miraba como el cuerpo de Gildarts era destrozado por la ira divina. Sebastian descendió de los cielos para bajar ante Kana quien se encontraba en shock llorando lágrimas de angustia al ver lo sucedido, este se arrodillo ante ella y poso su mano izquierda sobre su nuca y acariciándola le dijo –ya todo término-.

 ** _Fin capitulo Seis._**


	7. Capitulo Siete: Armagedón Parte 2

_**hola ¿que tal?, disculpen la demora con la historia y disculpen lo poco del capitulo la verdad es que este es el borrador de mi historia, la cual mi editor en estos momentos esta leyendo para complementarla más, vuelvo a ofrecer disculpas por el retraso tan grande (pero el trabajo me tenia atrapado), bueno este seria el penultimo capitulo el cual esta siendo editado para darle mejor contenido, dentro de estos días subiré el epilogo que seria el desenlace de esta loca historia, y vuelvo a reiterar disculpen lo poco y espero lo disfruten.**_

 _ **los personajes de fairy tail no me pertenecen corresponden a su respectivo autor, lo que me pertenece es la alocada historia que invente y sus personajes originales.**_

 _ **atte Isaac Black Grey Taylor alias Dikotsu.**_

 _ **Capitulo siete: Armagedón (segunda parte)**_

 _ **Earthland**_

Un destello apareció en las colinas del reino de Fiore dando a mostrar a un gran grupo emerger de dicha luz, en ellos se encontraban todo el team Earthland, más la sorpresa de todos fue que al abrir sus ojos en dicho lugar vieron con horror como su mundo estaba en el caos de las tinieblas, tanto cielo como tierra estaban en un mar de llamas, los cielos rojizos por la llamas en ellas se podían ver miles y millones de puntos negros que al agudizar más la vista pudieron notar miles y millones de demonios de todas índoles, criaturas de otro universo que invadían su tierra natal.

"malditas criaturas" exclamaba Natsu quien se encontraba en frente del grupo, con su rostro serio volvió su mirada a sus camaradas y dijo "muchachos con el dolor de mi alma al ver este panorama les pido que sigan adelante y completemos nuestra misión" acto seguido todos asintieron aguantando las lágrimas de dolor por la visión de su universo, era el inframundo en la tierra. Acto seguido todos sacaron un saco café del cual cogieron unos polvos de color azul, estos los lanzaron al suelo y un destello azulino los envolvió haciendo desaparecer a todos en segundos.

Team A2.

-veo que al fin llegas querido amigo- comentaba la voz demoniaca de un ser parado sobre una gran puerta demoniaca, en ella se encontraba una criatura con un solo brazo y una espada en mano, si Baltazar se encontraba en su forma demoniaca mirando fríamente al grupo que acababa de llegar a la zona, mas este alzo su espada sobre su cabeza y varias criaturas aparecieron alrededor del grupo, Natsu, Lucy, Bisca, Alzack, Mirajane se pusieron en posición de batalla, Natsu cogió su sable pistola y apuntando a Baltazar grito -¡LAMENTARAS HABERTE METIDO EN MI MUNDO!- acto seguido unas alas negras salieron de su espalda y comenzó a elevarse por los cielos mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar de color, mostrando su real apariencia.

-¡MUCHACHOS, USEN SUS ARTICULOS ZODIACALES SI QUIEREN VIVIR!- fueron sus últimas palabras que se escucharon con una voz distorsionada la cual advirtió a sus compañeros como informando que sería una batalla sin cuartel, acto seguido Natsu se lanzó rápidamente contra Baltazar, este sonrió maléficamente y una horda de demonios se cruzó por el camino de Natsu para cubrir a Baltazar pero Natsu con su sable dio un tajo horizontal destruyéndolos en el acto para llegar frente a Baltazar y balancear su espada en vertical la cual fue bloqueada por la espada del demonio haciendo que una gran onda de choque saliera proyectada de sus armas haciendo retumbar la tierra del increíble poder de los contrincantes. –Entretenme chico- susurraba Baltazar mientras mandaba una patada al estómago de Natsu, pero esta fue interceptada por la mano del chico. –muere de una vez- fueron sus palabras para contratacar a Baltazar lanzando una patada giratoria hacia la cabeza de este, Baltazar noto esto y se alcanzó a echar hacia atrás recibiendo un pequeño tajo en su mejilla haciéndole brotar sangre de su herida –maldito monstruo- fue su exclamación al sentir la grieta que se iba cerrando –adefesio del mal- respondió Natsu mientras bloqueaba el contra ataque de Baltazar que el cual había lanzado un tajo horizontal con llamas negras en su espada hacia el peliblanco, este solo lo contrarresto poniendo su mano derecha desnuda sobre la hoja de su oponente. Cada ataque propinado por uno era contrarrestado por otro, haciendo que miles de ondas de choque mecieran las llamas del inframundo en el que estaban. Por otra parte los otros miembros estaban en anodados al ver tremenda batalla de dos monstruosidades, mas estos despabilaron rápidamente y comenzaron a conjurar sus armas zodiacales, Lucy recibió unas cadenas negras las cuales tenían un aura dorada a su alrededor, Bisca y Alzack tenían en su poder dos pistolas de color rojillas las cuales brillaban con un aura color verde y Mirajane portaba unas botas de color verde las cuales brillaban con un aura amarilla. Se posicionaron para ayudar a Natsu pero estos fueron rápidamente rodeados por los demás demonios que habían en dicho lugar, rápidamente Lucy comenzó a conjurar a sus ayudantes zodiacales llamando rápidamente a Loki quien apareció vestido con su smoking negro listo para la batalla, Bisca y Alzack se ganaron detrás de Mirajane quien se encontraba en su modo overtaker Satan haciendo de escudo para los muchachos quienes disparaban a las criaturas con su armas, estas disparaban haces de luz dorada las cuales al impactar con las criaturas hacían que se desintegraran inmediatamente. La batalla de los cielos iba pareja hasta el momento, mientras que en tierra los jóvenes iban destrozando a todo el batallón demoniaco presente gracias a las armas dadas por los maestros de Natsu, si esto fuera un juego de video serian como armas cheater, pero eran armas divinas que servían para luchar contra el mal, justo cuando Mirajane, Lucy con Loki y Alzack junto a Bisca terminaban de exterminar a los demonios, nuevas criaturas aparecían rodeándolos, pero algo que no esperaban apareció cuatro nuevos oponentes descendían con sutileza al lugar, pero al llegar a tierra un inmenso cráter apareció por donde ellos habían bajado.

-somos los generales del apocalipsis, venimos a sembrar las semillas de la desesperación- decían los cuatro generales que llegaban al encuentro.

"chicos esto se puso feo" comentaba Loki, mientras miraba a sus oponentes frente a ellos, a lo que Lucy respondió-Ten fé, abriré tres llaves más, necesito que te encargues de las criaturas alrededor de nosotros mientras nosotros nos encargamos de los recién llegados- comentaba Lucy con confianza mientras sus demás compañeros asentían. Acto seguido Lucy convoco a Taurus, Escorpion y Acuarius, estos al entrar en batalla miraron insólito el lugar, era una batalla campal sin cuartel, un mundo apocalíptico por el cual su usuaria estaba luchando por liberar, ya entendiendo el plan dado por Loki los cuatro seres espirituales se encomendaron a la guerra contra los demonios menores.

Los generales del apocalipsis estaban como si nada mirando arrogantemente a sus enemigos y lentamente se fueron presentando ante sus oponentes –yo Furia seré el oponente de la maga celestial- daba un paso adelante una mujer cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto por una armadura negra con cara de demonios en sus hombros y dejando brazos y piernas al descubierto mientras giraba su lanza rojo sangre a un costado de ella. Acto seguido un ser elfico de dos metros se acercaba a Alzack diciendo –yo Desesperación seré vuestro oponente- traía una armadura ligera roja con rostros humanos por todo su cuerpo y en su mano portaba un arco de color jade. Luego de ello delante de Mirajane estaba un ser que parecía humano pero su rostro no se veía solo resaltaba unos ojos rojos en una armadura de color bayo con caras de dragones por su cuerpo, la armadura era grotesca este estaba cargando una gran maza con picos en la punta y dijo –Cataclismo os hará trizas- para luego el ultimo ser con una espada en mano y un escudo con una ropa ligera de color blanca –yo Destrucción…- pero no alcanzo a terminar su frase cuando Bisca le dispara en la frente al general, este sale disparado hacia atrás impactando con la puerta demoniaca, para luego levantarse –mucha charla, poca acción- decía Bisca mientras volvía a disparar.

Natsu miro a los recién llegados, notando que se trataban de los guerreros del apocalipsis, pero ellos estaban al servicio de Dios, como fue posible que se hayan cambiado de bando, fue entonces que noto como una luz dorada golpea la frente de uno de los generales y este se estrella contra la puerta demoniaca, Natsu sonríe por lo bajo y se da cuenta que sus compañeros no tendrán problemas con ellos, Dios es piadoso y quito su protección de sus guerreros. –no te distraigas- dijo la voz de Baltazar quien aprovecho la oportunidad para cortar la cabeza de Natsu, él peliblanco no alcanzo a reaccionar y su cabeza salió despedida de su cuerpo saltando un gran charco de sangre mientras la cabeza del chico caía al suelo, los miembros de Fairy Tail notaron esto y gritaron despavoridos al ver a su amigo caer, Lucy rápidamente fue a coger la cabeza de Natsu en lágrimas mientras una risa burlona se oía en el lugar, -¡JA,JA,JA, PARA HABERTE CONVERTIDO EN UNA MONSTRUOSIDAD, NI ASI ME LLEGAS A LOS PIES!- los miembros del Team A2 miraron arriba a la voz y se dieron cuenta de algo aterrador, Baltazar era cortado por la mitad por el cuerpo de Natsu con su espada la cual brillaba en dorado, un cuerpo volando sin cabeza sostenía su espada mientras Baltazar caía partido por la mitad -¡NO BAJES LA GUARDIA ADEFESIO!- se escuchaba la voz por todo el lugar entonces la cabeza de Natsu que era sostenida por Lucy comenzó a desintegrarse en sangre y comenzó a volar directo al cuerpo sin cabeza en el cielo junta a toda la sangre derramada de miles de personas en ese mundo. Lentamente notaron como el cuerpo sin cabeza de Natsu volvía a recuperar su cabeza y notaron como Natsu recuperaba su forma para luego ver una lagrima de sangre en su mejilla y grito -¡NO SE QUEDEN PARADOS Y ACABEN CON ESTAS MIERDAS IMPURAS!-, mientras Natsu gritaba todos comenzaron a sentir terror de lo que veían, Natsu había perdido la cordura sus ojos irradiaban ira, rabia, impotencia y comenzó a juntar poder, notaron como este boto su sable pisto la y comenzó a juntar sus manos y comenzó a susurrar – _**Gott beschützt die Seelenlosen und leitet meinen Weg zum Licht, lässt die Erlösung der Erschreckten die Verletzten heilen und gibt den Gefallenen die Zeit zurück, auch wenn du meine Seele mit mir nimmst**_.- Mientras la tierra comenzaba a temblar y Natsu comienza a iluminarse.

-Pero qué demonios- susurraba Destrucción quien estaba recibiendo gran daño por parte de Bisca esta repetidamente disparaba de su pistola zodiacal rayos de luz dorada que impactaban en el cuerpo de la criatura la cual hacia perforaciones que se iban curando inmediatamente, pero esto hacia que el guerrero del apocalipsis no pudiera moverse de su lugar –Dios, porque me quitas mi divinidad – murmuraba el guerrero, esto fue escuchado por los demás guerreros, y Bisca sonrió, se veía desesperación en la criatura y siguió disparando sin descanso notando como alrededor los seres celestiales luchaban con las hordas de demonios protegiéndolos de ellos.

Lucy estaba esquivando con gracia los ataques lanzados por Furia, mientras contratacaba con el látigo zodiacal, esta golpeaba la armadura de la criatura y lentamente se iba rompiendo dicha armadura, entre ataque y contra ataque la batalla era ferviente, en un momento una bola de fuego iba a impactar en la maga celestial pero Loki rápidamente se interpuso como escudo para bloquear dicha bola y le lanzo un beso a Lucy, Lucy al notarlo solo le sonrió y siguió con la lucha, necesitaba encontrar un desliz en su oponente para acabar con él, así que se le ocurrió algo peligro no sabía si funcionaria pero lo intento, Lucy tomo aire para darse coraje y corrió rápidamente de frente a Furia quien cargaba con fuerza y apuntaba a la chica en un golpe potente mientras su lanza se impregnaba de llamas negras, Lucy por su parte comenzó a recitar algo en un idioma extraño y se dejó apuñalar por la lanza, sangre salto de su boca, Furia sonreía ante lo que paso, pero no noto como la chica había en un rápido movimiento enrollado su látigo zodiacal en el cuello de guerrero, Furia sentía como esa cadena comenzaba a quemar su cuello y su rostro se opacó, comprendió que no tenía apoyo divino, sino que era una criatura maldita y sabía que este sería su fin, Furia sonrió ante la desdicha y dijo –Luchaste bien hija de Dios- acto seguido Lucy tiro de la cadena y la cabeza del guerrero salió volando por los cielos manchando a la chica en el acto con sangre negra…

Por su parte Mirajane se encontraba defendiéndose mientras recibía los ataques de Cataclismo la maza de picos impactaba en los brazos cruzados de la chica, mientras ella se encontraba rodeada de una luz verde la cual formaba un pentagrama en sus pies la cual brillaba cálidamente haciendo que sus compañeros recibieran magia de soporte, curación y fortalecimiento, por un momento pensó que ella no podría mantenerse en ese estado, se veía que la criatura seguía golpeando sin dezmero los brazos de la chica, en un momento la maza golpea de arriba abajo a la chica y esta cae de rodillas soportando el golpe, sentía como sus brazos le dolían con las fuertes embestidas que lanzaba la criatura, pero seguía firme lanzado magia de curación y fortalecimiento a su equipo, mas rápidamente procesaba si podría hacer algo más y fue cuando se le ocurrió contratacar mientras Escorpio la protegía, sus botas comenzaron a brillar y de ellas en la punta salió una cuchilla dorada, Mirajane sonrió sádicamente y junto recibió un ataque vertical del guerrero esta la sujeto con las dos manos y salto en voltereta para atrás y mientras lo realizaba lanzo un tajo desde abajo hacia arriba del guerrero por su centro, este ser logro percibir la sed de sangre y se corrió pero no por mucho ya que la tierra comenzó a temblar por un estallido que ocurrió a su lado haciendo que el guerrero perdiera el equilibrio y el ataque de Mirajane logro conectar cortándole un brazo al guerrero, Mirajane aprovecho la oportunidad y rápidamente dio una tacleada hacia el guerrero sin un brazo y salto rápidamente para bajar con una patada directa al medio de su cabeza logrando cortarlo por la mitad, las tripas y la sangre caía del cuerpo cortado, luego de ello Mirajane, puso sus brazos a sus costado y comenzó a gritar del fervor de su batalla.

Alzack por su parte se encontraba intercambiando ataques con el guerrero Elfico, sus disparos más las fechas lanzadas por el guerrero conectaban unas con otras generando explosiones por todos lados, mientras miraba eso sentía como su cuerpo se iba curando de las pequeñas heridas ocasionadas por las explosiones y sentía como su cuerpo era fortalecido por la magia de su soporte Mirajane, entonces miro en dirección de ella y noto que estaba siendo sometida por la criatura, mientras pensaba en cómo ayudarla mientras luchaba incansablemente con el guerrero noto como este lentamente si iba cansando parecía que su poder divino era nulo y solo ante él había una criatura con límites, aprovecho esto para comenzar a correr en círculos mientras disparaba a la criatura elfica, mientras hacía esto, se puso en un punto ciego del elfo que daba justo a la zona detrás del guerrero que estaba con Mirajane y aprovecho de disparar a los pies de ese ser para ayudar a mira quien en ese momento estaba realizando un ataque a quemarropa.

El elfo sonrió complacido con su enemigo, mientras tanto Alzack movía sus ojos en varias direcciones para ver a sus aleados en la pelea, pudiendo notar algo, una cabeza caía justo en el centro de sus compañeros, era la cabeza de Natsu, todos los principales contendientes miraron la de su compañero y un terror recorrió su cuerpo cuando escucharon la risa de su enemigo.

Lucy quien se encontraba curándose del daño que recibió al haber eliminado a su enemigo noto la cabeza inerte en el suelo de Natsu y rápidamente con lágrimas en sus ojos corrió a recogerla, mientras lloraba en sus pensamientos se decía "nunca le dije, porque nunca le dije" mientras cogía entre sus brazos la cabeza del chico, entonces una voz se escuchaba por todo el recinto primero era una risa, y cuando miro al cielo en dicha dirección vio como caía al suelo un cuerpo partido en la mitad quien miraba con furia en dirección al cuerpo decapitado que estaba flotando en el aire, mirando estupefacto lo que había ocurrido sintió como un líquido caliente recorría su cuerpo y al mirar noto como la cabeza del chico se convertía en sangre y volaba directo a su cuerpo al igual que toda la sangre que había y se derramo en el campo de batalla, luego noto como Natsu con un rostro que generaba terror gritaba con furia para luego notar como este comenzaba a acumular energía mientras era rodeado de un aura blanca que transmitía calidez.

 _ **Team B2**_

Frente a la gran puerta demoniaca se encontraban Gray, Juvia, Wendy y Lissana tirados en el suelo contra solo ser de gigantesco de más de cinco metros de altura, su carne roja y sus órganos estaban expuestos de su cabeza se podían ver una ramificación de huesos como cuerno, este tenía brazos largos terminados en garras, una cola terminada en pinchos y detrás de sus espaldas se extendían unas alas de huesos con carne en descomposición como los cartílagos de las alas, sus ojos en llamas miraban al grupo que se encontraba repartido por el piso con serias lesiones, mientras de sus fauces comenzaba a acumular unas llamas que parecían el líquido del magma en erupción, este comenzó a elevarse y a apuntar hacia el cuarteto, Gray lentamente se ponía de pie como sus fuerzas se lo permitían, Juvia se arrastraba hacia él, mientras que Wendy ayudaba a Lissana a levantarse.

-de verdad no podemos hacer nada…- susurraba la dragon slayer mientras su cuerpo brillaba en un color celeste dándole fuerzas a sus compañeros mientras curaba sus heridas. Grey logro ponerse de pie y mirando al cielo al gigantesco demonio puso sus manos hacia delante y comenzó a conjurar _**–Seres celestiales que brindan protección al desamparado con la ayuda de la ventisca guíame en la protección de mis seres amados-**_ entonces un gran campo de hielo envolvió a sus compañeros y a él, para sentir como el gran grito del demonio expulsaba de su boca el fuego infernal que acabaría con sus vidas.

El escudo de hielo recibió el impacto pero no se agrieto imbuyendo más magia estaba soportando el poder de dicho demonio, mientras más magia imbuye, su cuerpo colapsaba vomitando sangre, juvia quien se acercaba a su amado, sujetándose lentamente de sus piernas para subirse y abrazarlo mostrando un rostro de dolor le susurro –Gray-sama, por favor, perdóname, pero yo…- y posiciono sus labios con los de Gray dándole un tierno beso mientras le traspasaba su poder mágico. Este solo grito mientras concentraba su poder en la barrera para protegerlos a todos.

 _ **Team C**_

Erza, Happy, Charles y Panther estaban frente a la puerta demoniaca, el lugar se encontraba desolado, no se veía presencia alguna de criaturas demoniacas, mientras se acercaban a la puerta, un sonido de carne cortada y el olor a sangre llegaron anta los oídos y nariz de erza quien en un lapsus de segundo miro atrás para ver los cuerpos de sus compañeros decapitados y escuchar una risa sínica que provenía de muy arriba en la puerta. Erza inmediatamente corrió ante los cuerpos decapitados y juntando sus manos comenzó a orar, luego su cuerpo se ilumino en dorado y los cuerpos decapitados también un gran pentagrama apareció por debajo de ellos y los chicos fueron revividos.

-Erza..que pas…- pero Panther no pudo pronunciar palabra para cuando Erza le sello los labios con su dedo diciendo –quédense en este campo, y cuídense, ya que los acabo de revivir y no podrán pelear- acto seguido la chica chasqueo sus dedos y un campo de fuerza color azul rodeo a los gatitos, charles, Happy y panther no dijeron nada y solo se quedaron observando a su compañera quien lentamente caminaba y su cuerpo cambiaba de apariencia…

-Natsu, oh, Natsu…- decía una pelirroja sentada en lo más alto de la puerta, mientras sonreía con malicia, sus ojos azules miraban una figura que se elevaba por los cielos, y dijo –oh criatura de Dios, ¿estas lista para morir?- mientas reía tétricamente, más la recién llegada la miraba a sus ojos como si estuviera destrozándola con solo mirarla, y logro notar en lo profundo de esos ojos azules una tristeza sin cuartel que se comía su alma. –Ven…- dijo Erza mientras tomaba sus dos pistolas y se ponía a disparar….

La lucha en los cielos comenzó, Erza disparo a la posición donde se encontraba el demonio, pero esta desapareció de su vista y se posó detrás de erza, la bala impacto con la puerta creando un fuerte sonido sordo que podría destrozar los oídos, mientras la demonio con su mano detrás de erza mandaba un golpe a su cuello, erza rápidamente puso su mano por detrás haciendo que esta golpeara la culata de su pistola, acto seguido la hada de Fairy Tail se giró para mandar una patada directa al estómago de la demonio, pero fue contrarrestada con un rodillazo del demonio que lo uso para bloquear el ataque, erza al notar esto boto sus armas y empuño sus manos, sabía que esto sería una guerra sin cuartel a base de fuerza bruta. Liz por su parte sonreía psicópatamente mientras comenzaba a lanzar golpes los cuales eran bloqueados por erza y a su vez la guerrera lanzaba patadas y golpes a Liz los cuales eran bloqueados por ella. Los cielos se escuchaban como cada golpe creaba ráfagas de viento los cuales creaban ondas expansivas que hacían temblar la tierra, los gatos no podían hacer nada ya que comprendieron que sus cuerpos estaban muy agotados por la resurrección, solo podían quedarse mirando y sintiendo como el lugar se destrozaba por la ferviente batalla que se realizaba en los cielos por dos criaturas que nunca imaginaron conocer…

-Natsu…- susurraba la demonio mientras batallaba con erza, erza la escucho y dijo –Liz…tu eres Liz…- la demonio no respondió pero sus ojos mostraban un brillo de esperanza…-oh por dios, Natsu…- susurro erza pensando "tengo que liberarla". Erza recordaba que una vez Natsu le hablo de liz quien era su amiga y la cual tuvo que matar pero parece que el destino les juega chueco y ahora erza se encuentra peleando contra un fantasma del pasado de Natsu…-

La batalla cada vez se estaba haciendo mas ferviente, con cada golpe que se daban ondas de choques se dispersaban y la carne de sus cuerpos saltaba por todos lados, pero gracias a sus capacidades regenerativas estas estaban como nuevas para su siguiente ataque, no así su magia que se iba desgastando, en un momento erza con furia logro desaparecer de la vista del demonio y le propino un golpe en la espalda la cual hizo que Liz salga proyectada hacia la tierra, acto seguido erza se posiciono detrás de ella para golpearla con una patada en el estómago pero Liz contrataco dándose una voltereta y propinándole una patada en la nuca a Erza lo que hizo que la contra funcionara a favor del demonio y esta se estrellara en la tierra causando un gran cráter cerca del campo de fuerza de los gatitos, Erza rápidamente salió del gran agujero disparada a la velocidad de la luz, golpeando con su cabeza el abdomen de Liz la cual escupió sangre negra en el cuerpo de erza, estas dos iban subiendo rápidamente hacia los cielos y entonces le cuerpo de Erza se comenzó a iluminar en una luz blanca la cual comenzó a concentrarse en su puño, y con ello rebasando los limites inalcanzables de su poder, golpeo superando la velocidad de la luz a la muchacha en el abdomen haciendo que esta se desintegrara en los cielos sonriendo alcanzando la paz, luego de eso Erza comenzó a caer de los cielos sin mucha fuerza mirando hacia la dirección donde podría estar Natsu sonriendo lentamente, cuando una gran Luz cálida la dejo ciega con por su gran resplandor….

 _ **Team D**_

Gajeel se encontraba de pie mal herido junto a una terrible monstruosidad, su poder era tan abrumador que lo único que podía hacer en su desesperación el dragon slayer de hierro es proteger a sus amigos los cuales se encontraban inconscientes en el lugar, mientras la pelea todavía no llegaba a su conclusión.

-¿cuál era tu nombre Humano..?- preguntaba el ser frente a ellos el cual estaba de pie con una sonrisa diabólica este ser tenía los ojos amarillos y su rostro desfigurado con miles de bocas y ojos en su cuerpo, sus brazos eran tan largos como una espada japonesa, y sus piernas tan cortas como un niño de cinco años, está sonriendo con todas sus grotescas bocas mientras sus miles de ojos miraban firmemente al dragon slayer aguantando el castigo dado por este demonio quien preguntaba su nombre…

Gajeel lo miro con ira, su cuerpo se encontraba desgastado y con múltiples heridas, escupió al piso la sangre de sus labios y respondió –eso que te importa.- y salto hacia la criatura, la criatura rio por lo bajo y vio como Gajeel se lanzaba contra él, con todo su cuerpo adolorido este transformo su brazo en una espada de metal la cual se alargó hacia la criatura, esta se dobló por la flexibilidad de su cuerpo y lanzo su mano como látigo hacia el cuello de Gajeel entonces el joven dragon slayer convirtió su cuello en metal para recibir el castigo, esto a la criatura le causo gracia y sigio atacando al desgastado sujeto quien solo se mantenía de pie soportando el castigo de su enemigo, ya que si daba un paso atrás o salía del lugar, esos ataques llegarían a sus amigos, con cada golpe que Gajeel recibía, sentía como sus fuerzas caían y su piel metálica se trizaba, recibió castigo constante hasta que sus rodillas flaquearon y cayó al suelo, la criatura lentamente se acercaba a Gajeel y con su mano lo cogió por lo alto, pero entonces la criatura retrocedió fervientemente unos cinco metros atrás al sentir una sed de sangre mucho mayor proviniendo de él, y una luz comenzó a iluminar al pelinegro este de rodillas la piso sintió como de su espalda era tocado cálidamente por una mano femenina, al notar vio como Levy le traspasaba su poder diciendo –no mueras… tu eres el único que puede derrotarlo…- mientras lloraba. Acto seguido Gajeel pudo ver como los demás miembros del equipo estaban arrastrándose extendiendo sus manos hacia el para darle su energía, Gajeel sentía una fuerte magia envolver su cuerpo y este comenzó a sentir una calidez tocando su alma, la energía de sus compañeros comenzó a curar las heridas del muchacho y un aura divina recorrió su cuerpo las energías volvieron a su cuerpo y entro en un estado divino Gajeel rápidamente se levantó y de un momento a otro acorto la distancia con la criatura dándole un golpe en el rostro desfigurado de este ser, la criatura salió volando pero el ataque no termino allí, acto seguido Gajeel alargo su brazo para atraparlo del cuello para atraerlo a él y propinarle un brutal golpe en la cabeza con su la de él, la criatura chillo de dolor, pero comenzó a envolver su flácido cuerpo en el del oponente aprisionándolo, esto se convirtió en una guerra sin cuartel, las dos criaturas se golpeaban una a otra, mientras la criatura golpeaba a Gajeel, este le devolvía dos golpes, todo iba bien en la batalla, Gajeel estaba haciendo que este retrocediera y comenzó a golpearlo fuertemente, atacando con sus manos sostenia el cuerpo de la criatura y comenzó a romperlo en pedazos la criatura chillaba de dolor y la sangre negra chorreaba por todas partes todo se veía favorable para el guerrero del gremio, pero no conto con que su cuerpo en cierto punto dejo de moverse perdiendo todas sus energías, Gajeel se desplomo en el suelo y la criatura se quedo quieta observando lo sucedido el estado divino del joven se había agotado era una masa de cuerpo en el suelo desgastado por el poder usado, la criatura comenzó lentamente a regenerarse a su estado original y se acercó lentamente a Gajeel, entonces levanto al joven por su cuello y dijo –adiós criatura de Dios- y con su mano convertida en una pica lo amenazo, pero sin antes decir – ¿cuáles son tus últimas palabras?- pero Gajeel le escupió en la cara esto hizo que el demonio se enfureciera y atacara rápidamente al joven, Gajeel había cerrado los ojos esperando la muerte, pero alguien salto golpeando el cuerpo de la criatura desviando el ataque de pica la cual atravesó el hombro del chico la sangre salto de la herida y Gajeel miro en dirección a la criatura era Levy quien lo había salvado sacrificándose a sí misma viendo como la criatura con su otra mano había atravesado a la chica por el corazón. La criatura se levantó y tiro a la muchacha a los piel del dragon slayer, este choqueado sujeto a la muchacha en sus brazos y la beso con lágrimas en sus ojos, acto seguido vio como la criatura se abalanzaba hacia el para darle el golpe final, y fue allí cuando una luz cálida arraso con todo a su paso cegando a todos en el lugar…

Natsu había terminado de canalizar mucha energía y mirando al cielo dijo gritando _**–Ejecución celestial, Juicio final, Ley del Dios de las Hadas-**_ extendiendo sus manos a los costados dos esferas de luz doradas estaban apoyadas en sus palmas, este las junto con fuerza y una gran luz ilumino todo su mundo en acto de segundos arrasando con todo a su paso. La luz cegadora se fue lentamente desvaneciendo y en ello un cuerpo con alas muy conocido con sus manos juntas se encontraba lentamente desintegrándose con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios…

Los cielos se iluminaron con una luz cálida y billones de ángeles bajaron estos se posicionaron en todas las partes del universo y con un cantico trajo tranquilidad al mundo, como si el tiempo retrocediera lentamente las puertas del inferno comenzaron a desaparecer en el mundo del joven, las ciudades y bosques volvieron a su estado original, y millones de luces celestes descendieron del cielo, era un milagro, las luces celestes eran las almas de todos los habitantes que murieron en ese universo, y las aldeas y ciudades volvieron a su estado original, el cantico que inundo ese mundo dejo de sonar reino la paz en el lugar…

 _ **Tierra uno**_

-¿Que está pasando?- gritaba el hijo de Lucifer al ver a su alrededor a millones de ángeles a su alrededor, estos ángeles lo rodearon con una luz dorada y comenzaron a sujetarlo por todas partes, el hijo del diablo comenzó a sacudirse para quitárselo de encima pero unas cadenas doradas comenzaron a atarlo, luego de unos segundos su cuerpo comenzó a perder la fuerza y a cerrar los ojos susurrando con odio –me vengare, juro que me vengare- entonces los hermanos guardaron sus armas y miraron al cielo cerrando los ojos susurrando. –lo lograste chico…-

 _ **Earthland**_

Erza vio a los ángeles descender del cielo lentamente, mientras perdía su fuerza cerrando los ojos, sintió como unos fuertes brazos la sujetaban en plena caída al ir recuperando las fuerzas gracias al canto de los ángeles pudo ver a un joven de cabello rosa abrazándola, la chica se abrazó a él y comenzó a llorar, entonces el muchacho la miro con tiernos ojos y la beso susurrándole –siempre te amare- y lentamente comenzó a convertirse en partículas de luz las cuales se fueron al cielo junto a la desaparición de los ángeles los cuales terminaban de cantar…

 _ **Fin capitulo Siete.**_


	8. Epilogo: Siete años

**_Bueno muchachos, hemos llegado al final de la historia, les agradezco que hayan seguido mi historia y espero les haya gustado, pueden que digan que quedaron con gusto a poco y de verdad me disculpo por ello, o puede que la historia se sienta un poco floja al final, pero me esmere en tratar de terminarlo como yo lo quería, fue difícil. bueno igual les comento que esta historia no quedara así, con el tiempo y con mas tiempo la complementare más._**

 ** _les dejo el ultimo capitulo y como saben, fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo esta alocada historia._**

 ** _Epilogo: 7 Años…_**

Han pasado siete años desde la gran guerra de dos mundos, pasaron cinco años reconstruyendo el mundo de earthland, y los gremios volvieron a su resplandor, pero aun asi la perdida de muchos seres queridos se respiraba en el ambiente que respiraba dicho mundo, en el reino de Fiore, una ciudad volvió a su resplandor después de siete años donde en su centro de protección se encontraba el gremio de Fairy Tail, en el cual ya se cumplían siete años en memoria de los caídos en batalla.

-Han pasado siete años desde la catástrofe dimensional, y hoy estamos juntos como familia para dar tributo a nuestros hermanos caídos en batalla, gracias a su sacrificio han llegado tiempos de paz y por primera vez en toda nuestra historia todos los gremios del mundo se han unido en una causa noble para prevenir nuevas amenazas de nivel catástrofe dimensional, todo gracias a ustedes nuestros queridos hermanos, y aquí yo la maestra del gremio Erza Scarleth juro delante de ustedes que seguirán estos tiempos de paz y lucharemos contra la adversidad junto a nuestros compañeros- relataba su discurso la líder de gremio de cabellos carmesí, quien se encontraba delante de varias lapidas mientras reverenciaba las tumbas allí delante, después de unos minutos de silencio, la joven dio media vuelta a ver a todos los miembros del gremio y con un gesto de su mano hizo que rompieran filas y todos como una familia volvieron a la base del gremio su hogar.

-Romeo, ¿cómo vas con las misiones? - preguntaba la pelirroja quien se encontraba sentada en cerca de la barra del gremio, mientras Mirajane le preparaba un trago a la muchacha.

\- bien maestra, con esta termina la última misión S grado de exterminación de criaturas espectrales-, la muchacha miraba a Romeo con una cálida sonrisa y respondió –Me alegra Romeo me alegro de que lo hayas conseguido, ahora puedes tomarte un descanso para recuperar tus energías- este asintió y camino hacia fuera del gremio sin antes mirar hacia atrás para ver el lugar el cual rebozaba de alegría, los tiempos difíciles habían pasado, y la alegría volvía a su mundo.

De pronto una puerta se abrió y junto a ella venían dos niños pequeños una de pelos rojizos con puntas rosadas, y el otro de cabellos negros y ojos azules los cuales venían de la mano mientras corrían, la niña al divisar a su mama, se fue corriendo y estirando los brazos salto hacia la pelirroja que estaba en la barra –¡Mamá, ya llegué!- gritaba la chica abrazando a su madre en el acto, a lo que la líder del gremio abraza a su hija con fuerza y deposita un tierno beso en la frente –Me alegro que hayas llegado bien querida Liz…- acto seguido miro hacia la puerta del gremio y vio entrar a una pareja quienes sonreían mientras miraban a su amiga –Grey, Juvia- me alegro que hayan llegado sanos y salvos juntos a los pequeños- cosa que Grey respondió – Nuestros hijos tienen talento para ser magos- comentaba el muchacho mientras caminaba hacia Erza para entregar el reporte de la misión.

\- ¿alguna noticia maestra? - preguntaba Juvia mientras tomaba en brazos a su hijo entonces la pelirroja respondió –nada…pero tengo la fe de que volverá o eso espero-. Al escuchar estas palabras la chica sonrió con pesar y deposito una mano en su amiga para luego tomar a Gray de las manos y comenzar a salir del gremio dirigiéndose a la casa.

La noche callo en magnolia y Erza junto a Liz iban caminando en dirección de su hogar, ese que se encontraba retirado y parecía rancho, la casa de su amado Natsu.

\- ¿qué quieres de comer querida? - a lo que la niña sonriendo dijo –patatas fritas con tocino- la madre sonrió y abrió la puerta de la casa para entrar a cocinar. Media hora después ya estaban cenando y quince minutos después de la cena, la madre estaba haciendo dormir a su hija.

\- oh Natsu amado mío, cuanto me haces falta, pero sabes nuestra hija esta grande y bella, heredo tus hermosos ojos y tu carácter despreocupado de cuando eras niño, me gustaría verte de nuevo, tenerte en mis brazos y que por una vez en nuestra vida seamos la familia que siempre quisimos tener- decía la chica en su melancolía mirando las estrellas…

Después de una hora de recibir la cálida luz de las estrellas y el rocío de la luna, la joven se fue a dormir, a ver si en sus sueños su amado le hablaría.

A la mañana siguientes los primeros rayos del sol tocan el rostro de la muchacha, esta abre los ojos lentamente y siente una presencia, pero esta presencia no era dañina, es más, le era familiar, lentamente se levantó de la cama y camino al pasillo y allí vio a su hija parada en la puerta hablando con alguien, alguien que ella conocía, ese traje, esa silueta, si era el, ella no lo podría creer, habían pasado siete años desde que él desapareció, han pasado siete años de espera, al notar la presencia del joven frente a la puerta, el joven sonrió, y poso su mano derecha sobre la pequeñita y mirando a Erza Scarlet la cual en ese momento se encontraba llorando lágrimas de felicidad este le dijo –Eh vuelto, perdóname la tardanza,. A lo que la muchacha salto a los brazos de su amado y abrazándolo fuertemente en sollozos dijo – me alegro que hayas, llegado- la pequeña los miraba tiernamente y un poco desconcertada y pregunto –mamá quien es él- a lo que la erza responde acariciando los cabellos de la chica – tu papá- la pequeña se le ilumino el rostro y sonriendo dijo –papá- Natsu la miro y se agacho a recogerla y dijo –al fin nos encontramos pequeña Liz- y Liz sonriendo dijo –gracias por velar mis sueños. Al fin después de largos años se reunieron, Natsu con su hija en brazos y su mujer a un lado entro por la puerta, y esta se cerró…

Y lo que vendrá, bueno esa será para otra historia…

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
